That Painful Thing Called Love
by NASCARGURL2436
Summary: This is a story of the Gods. Some of the Z fighters are Gods. Bulma lives her life as a mortal on Earth until her path runs across the God of the Underworld, Vegeta. This is not your typical happy story.
1. The Gods

This is the time that the humans roamed the lands of earth and the Gods above. The Gods watched down below on Earth, seeing over everything that took place. But these Gods had each their own part of earth that they ruled over and what they were a God of. There are many Gods but only 3 that were above the rest. The 1st of 3 brothers above all Gods is Goku. Goku is the God of all Gods, rules over everyone and controls all. He is the strongest God with great beauty for a man.

He had the greatest power of all. He controlled all laws, all must follow Goku. He had dark black hair that stuck out in every direction. His eyes black as coal but with all the care in the world. He was a strong built man with an olive colored skin. His body just yelled power. Goku was the most caring of the 3 brothers. He had a wife named, Chichi. She, too was a God. God of nature. Her hair dark like her husband's. You could say Chichi is Mother Nature looking over all the living life that inhabited the Earth. Goku and Chichi had one son, Gohan. Gohan was just born so Chichi spent most of her time with her son, but still was able to play her part in being a God. Her son was, too going to be a God when he reached adulthood. He was destined to be the God of archery. Gohan was also going to be in control of all man made weapons on what the Gods decided the humans were allowed to wield .

The 2nd brother, Krillin was the ruler of waters like the oceans and seas. He looked over all sea life with control over the waters. When he is in need of help he calls upon the sea creatures for aid. Krillin was shortest of the 3 brothers. He was a slightly paler color in comparison to his brother Goku. He had a powerful appearance with brute force. His eyes were blue as the bluest ocean but with no hair, but for him he was able to pull it off. He was married to Juu. She was the God of Wisdom; she had the knowledge of everything that needed to be known. Her hair a beautiful blonde color just atop of her shoulders. Her eyes the same beautiful color as Krillin's. She had more control of the relationship, but Krillin had more power either way.

The last of the 3 brother's is Vegeta. He was the God and ruler of the underworld and the dead. His appearance alone gave off a malevolent appearance. His hair was as black as the darkest night that defied gravity standing straight up like a roaring flame. His eyes dark as coal with hatred and anger underlying the depths inside. He had a dark olive colored skin like his brother Goku as well as a chiselled body. His demeanour screamed power and vengeance. Vegeta hardly ever left the underworld having to look after the dead and his minions. When Vegeta and his 2 other brothers bid on what they would ruled over he had gotten the worst of the 3. He was livid believing that the others had conspired against him, but not able to do anything about it he went to the underworld taking his hatred out On the poor souls that had the misfortune to be placed under his rule there.

Vegeta sat on his dark throne overlooking his world, hatred building inside of him. His three headed dog Cerberus lying at his feet looking, guarding. He hadn't left the underworld since he had become the ruler over 100 years ago. Vegeta wanted what Goku had, to be the God of all Gods, maker of all laws, ruler of all. This was it; he was going to go deal with this; with Goku. Vegeta needed more; this was not what he wanted, what he agreed to, what he deserved.

Standing to his feet, he walked out to the balcony with his Cerberus following him. He looked down to see his minions keeping everything in line, he knew that if he left for a couple hours that the underworld would be all right. Petting the head of his Cerberus, he walked back into his palace getting ready to head to the main castle of Gods. Vegeta avoided seeing the other Gods. The main reason was that he was to be with the Goddess of love and lust, Kylie. He had avoided the situation for most of the time he was in the underworld. All Gods were to be wedded to another God to keep pure Gods in power alive. Goku had visited Vegeta on numerous occasions to remind Vegeta of the betrothed that needed to take place between him and Kylie. But Vegeta had demanded Goku to leave and not to return to his world. Vegeta had to admit that Kylie was one of the most attractive of the goddesses.

Kylie had long brown hair that swooped down her back, curly on its own. Her facial features were perfect with freckles lightly scattered on and around her nose. Her eyes were as green as envy itself, but for she was Goddess of love and lust, with that came great beauty so she had nothing to envy anyone about as far as beauty went. In Vegeta's eyes he didn't want to deal with women and their issues that came with it. The only thing that Kylie was going to be good for was to give him a child. For if anything ever happened to him, he needed a heir to take over the underworld.

Vegeta had only met Kylie once and that was when Goku had brought her with him to the underworld to meet Vegeta. Vegeta was taken by her beauty but his pride had taken over telling him that he didn't need a woman. Very few words were spoken between the 2, well Kylie did speak to Vegeta, so it was Vegeta that kept quiet, for he had nothing that needed to be said to Kylie. After Vegeta pulled Goku to the side informing him that he didn't need a wife, and demanded Goku to leave, and to take Kylie with him. Kylie had not returned since, but with Goku as ruler, he pre assigned everyone to a mate. Most of the Gods had married while very few others wanted to wait. Vegeta was one of the very few.

Being ruler of the underworld, he was feared and hated by the mortals that inhabited Earth. Granted he respected that, actually liked it, but he wanted to be ruler of the Gods, of the laws. He wanted to talk to Goku about just that, but he figured that Goku wouldn't look kindly to it, so he knew he would more than likely have to use force. Vegeta would have to walk the land of the mortals until he arrived at the entry to the land of the Gods, a passage way that only a God may pass through. For no mere mortal was allowed to set foot in the land of the Gods.

Bulma is a mortal that lives her life on Earth. She lives with her mother and father in a small house in the city of Kame. Her father, Dr. Briefs was an inventor of the city with his daughter, Bulma who worked as his assistant. She was only 17, but she was very smart for her age and already excelled in everything, knowing everything that she needed to know. Bulma was content with her life. She had a fiancée named Yamacha who she was to wed in 2 years. For this time Bulma's family was very wealthy, but wealth didn't mean it gave you happiness. Bulma was content with her life, but wasn't happy with her life. She needed more in life, some excitement, but she didn't know what.

Her family and the rest of the mortals worshiped the Gods that lived above them. They knew that as long as the worshiped and prayed to the Gods that they would look down on them to make sure their lives were looked over.

A few years ago there were a group of mortals that went against what the Gods wished for and their laws wreaking havoc on Kame. Burning down buildings, killing the innocent. Goku came down, vanquishing the adversaries to the underworld for Vegeta to take care of.

Bulma watched herself ever since that had happened, she had almost lost her family in a fire in their own home, but Goku had saved them. Ever since then she made sure she thanked the God every day. Bulma decided to take a walk around the outside of the city. Bulma needed to clear her mind with Yamacha constantly talking to her about the wedding. She loved him, don't get her wrong, but he just didn't seem like the one. Bulma felt like there was more in life that she wanted, that she was meant for something else.

Looking up to the sky for some kind of answer from the Gods, she knew she wouldn't get an answer. This was something that she needed to learn on her own and figure out for herself. Just then she heard a rustling noise off in the distance. Quickly hiding behind some bushes as to not be seen, she peaked through watching a tall dark figure of a man walking along the tree line. Adjusting her eyes a little more to focus on the figure, she then realized that is was Vegeta, the ruler of the underworld. Bulma felt herself go pale with fear, shaking in terror. Afraid to be caught by the God she started to walk back to her home silently, but it seemed like the Gods were not on her side today. She felt her body hit the ground with a thud. Standing above her was Vegeta staring down at her, his eyes filled with a hatred and malice that terrified her.


	2. Captured

Author note: Thank you Texty Monster for the advice, I LOVE ADVICE! I ask for it because it will help me be a better writer and to make my stories better for you guys.

As far as why Vegeta had to walk onto the mortal land, I guess I should have gone into more depth. He had to go to the mortal land because the underworld is below the mortal land and the God realm is above the mortal land, so there is an entrance on the mortal land that Gods can come and go through, but only the Gods. When I have Vegeta reach that entrance I will go into more depth explaining its purpose.

Also I need a beta reader; I would love to have one. If anyone of you is one and would like to volunteer or if you know anyone that would want to or any recommendations that would be very helpful!

Chapter 2 Captured

Bulma looked up at the man that was standing before her. She didn't know if she should stay there unmoved or run for help, but even if she did run she would be caught. Her body started to tremble unsure of what to do or better yet what the God standing before her was going to do. She heard stories about the underworld God taking pleasure in torturing mortals whether it is man or woman, adult or child. This man, this everlasting being gave no mercy. Bulma watched as his eyes seemed to pierce her soul leaving it to shutter in his wake also.

"Mortal girl, why were you spying on me?" Vegeta's voice had a rough sound to her ears, booming with force and power.

"I am sorry your magnificence, I was not spying. I was just merely walking around the woods. I didn't want to disturb you so I was going to head back home." Bulma tried swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. Standing to her feet, dusting herself off she had a better look at the God before her. He stood a few inches taller than her but all the Gods were much taller than the humans. He wore dark clothes that covered his body along with the long black cape that flowed behind him. His eyes held much anger and hatred that is seemed like fire burned inside of them. His lips held a scowl making her shutter once more. She waited for his response praying that he would just let her go.

Vegeta watched as the small girl coward before him which in reality made his ego grow even more. He loved that feeling of power, to be feared. While the girl was cowering he had a better look at her. Her long blue hair as bright and alive as the ocean, her eyes seeming to match her hair except for the fear in her eyes. The girl's skin was a beautiful cream color that looked soft to the touch. Her plump pink lips quivering, he seemed so arouse by her lips; the gateway to her voice. She had a voice, so soft and delicate. Her body was slender, shaped like a bottle glass. The curves of her hips to her flat stomach, Vegeta's eyes then rested of her bosom. The shirt she wore setting so low to reveal her cleavage, he felt his mouth water. She seemed so fragile, so innocent, so…pure. He felt the need within him; he felt the need of breaking this weak mortal.

The one side of Vegeta's lips started to curve up forming into a smirk with a devious plan. "Child, what is your name and how old are you?"

Bulma's facial features turned curious, wondering why he needed to know an answer like that. "My name is Bulma and I am 17, sir. May I ask why you want to know?"

"No you may not ask." Vegeta bellowed. He moved closer to her, to get a better look. He stood only but an inch away from her, too close for Bulma's comfort. Surprisingly she didn't back away. Vegeta brought his hand up to cup her chin, moving her face every which away to see every angle of her. Roughly letting go of her chin, he started to walk by her heading to the God's Realm entrance.

Bulma turned to watch him leave, she was in complete shock. She had no idea what that was about or why he felt the need to look her over like that. Not wanting to stick around, she hurried home to the safety of her home and city.

Vegeta continued his walk to the entry. He hated that the entrance to the Kingdom was so far from his, but Goku felt the need of them being far apart. The gate was only for the immortal Gods to pass and that no mortal was aloud pass that point. When any God walked to the gate and entered through, they would then being standing in front of the grand entrance of the God's throne room.

On his walk there he just couldn't get the girl out of his mind, she was running through every part of his mind not giving him any mercy. He scowled at his weakness for being sexually attracted to this girl and the worst part was that she wasn't even a goddess. Kylie was still by far more gorgeous than Bulma, so it seemed but there was something more about Bulma. He just couldn't pin point what it was. It wasn't love. One he had just met this girl and it was far from being love. Two, Vegeta wasn't even sure if he could experience love nor if he really wanted to. There was more, but he wasn't going to dwell on it any longer, he had more important things to deal with.

Vegeta stood at the entry of the gate, opening the door. Once he had fully stepped inside he was standing at the God's and Goddess's throne room. Some of the Gods were there, but not all. Goku sat at the head of all the chairs with Chichi beside him with Gohan playing at her feet and Krillin directly next to Goku. Goku had stopped mid sentence to see Vegeta make his way to the middle of the chairs that formed a circle.

"Vegeta, brother, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" Goku voice was so carefree, so gentle it made Vegeta sick to his stomach.

"Shut up, idiot. I came here to demand a new ruling. This is not fair that I, the more powerful, have to be stuck in the underworld. I deserve better." Vegeta shouted. He watched as Chichi stood to leave with a crying Gohan in hand glaring at the him.

"Vegeta, first off you have no right to come here demanding anything. And secondly it was a fair drawing for the ruling of territories and realms. It has been over a 100 years and you are just now complaining?" Goku stood to show no fear to his brother. Goku knew he was the strongest and if Vegeta was stupid enough to try anything he would take him on.

"I have kept silence for too long, brother. So you will not hand over what is rightfully mine then?" Vegeta was ready to fight for what should be his.

"No, you are the God of the underworld. You will not have my position, Vegeta." Goku pointed to the gateway, "Go back to your realm, I am sure there are things that need to be taken care of."

Vegeta didn't want to fight now, he wanted to wait. He needed to train, he get himself prepared along with his minions ready. "Fine, so be it, but I would watch your back." Vegeta turned to walk away but not before he heard Goku's voice once more.

"There is one more thing that you need to take care. You need to wed Kylie to start having an heir. This needs to be taken care of soon. All the other Gods have gotten wedded and you are one of the last."

"Who says I want to marry that wench? I don't need her or an heir." Vegeta turned to walk away but Goku had stopped him once more. Vegeta left a heavy huff growing tired of the subject.

"It is the law and you know what the punishment is if you break a law-" Goku was cut off my Vegeta.

"Yes, I know! I will deal with this later." Vegeta roughly shrugged Goku's hand off of his shoulder continuing his way back to the dark world.

Once Vegeta was back on the mortal world, he noticed that it was night time and that all of the world would be sleeping now. Vegeta decided to walk freely among the mortal world not having to really worry about any of the humans seeing him.

Vegeta had decided that he would have to launch a war with Goku and more than likely the other Gods and Goddesses above. That was his only problem was that all the Gods would come after him, so he needed to get his minions together and in shape for this battle. Also Vegeta needed to get himself ready for the battle he would have with Goku.

Over the years with all the meetings, he had never been invited to one. He was never involved with any assemblies. Vegeta didn't have a say in anything that happened between the kingdom above and the mortal land. He barely had say over his own realm. With his mouth shut for so long Vegeta no longer was going to back down nor was he going to stay in the underworld.

Vegeta continued his walk along the earth land until he arrived at a city which was asleep for the night. There was hardly any humans walking, most were in their homes sleeping the night away. Vegeta came upon a fairly large house with most of the lights off. He was quite surprised at the size thinking that all humans lived in small homes. He walked up to one window with its lights still on; he decided to take a glance inside. To his amazement there was the blue haired angel sitting on her bed, combing her hair before she went to bed. With her back facing him, he continued to gaze at her. Once again he felt that need from the first encounter he had with her.

Bulma finished brushing her hair, setting her hairbrush on her dressing table. Bulma pulled her covers back, sleeping into the warmth and safety of her bed or so she thought. She felt her eyelids become heavy with sleep, letting them fall into a peaceful slumber.

She felt herself being pulled out of bed not being a sleep for 20 minutes. Her body was hoisted over someone's shoulder with fear taking over she started to flail her body in her capturer's grasp. It didn't last long before she felt being knocked out with darkness taking over.

Author note: REVIEW! Please and thank you! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Also sorry for it being short but I promise the later chapters will be longer and I am heading into the next chapter starting it. Also I want to warn all that this will be a dark fic so there will be some dark, angst times. If that is something you are not into then I suggest stopping while you are ahead.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3 Fear

Bulma awoke to a dark room with no light to help her judge where she might be. She stood to her feet feeling for the walls in hopes of a light switch to free her from the darkness. It took her a few steps before she even came to a wall. Having her hands on the wall, she started to move on direction, walking with her hands feeling for anything to give light. Fear started to engulf her, thinking of the worse possible scenario she might be in. The sweat on her forehead began to cascade down her face mixing with the dry tears on her cheeks.

Finally she felt her hands run into something soft then realizing that it was curtain. Hoping that it was daylight out to let the sun beam into the room, but when she opened the curtains it wasn't the sun that was beaming into her room. Bulma dropped to her knees in recognizing where she was, she was in the underworld. The land covered in cracked, dry dirt. There was no water in sight to help keep the land alive. In some areas there were geysers all over but instead of water, fire was being rushed out in the sky reaching over 20 feet in the sky it seemed. In the sky she could see what looked like birds but at a closer glance as one flew closer it looked like a black flying monster. The teeth look to be razor sharp with arms and legs with claws on the end. Standing up to step away from the window afraid that one might see her. She eyes wonder to the ground where thousands of people walked the land covered in dirt, bruises and scrapes. Some were being tortured while others were walking aimlessly with no meaning and no purpose. This place was a dark world with no happiness what so ever.

Bulma backed away from the window further turning to see that she was in a bedroom. The room was fairly large with the basic furniture. A king size bed with red sheet and a black comforter draped over. A desk occupied one corner of the room with a dresser in the other corner. She noticed off on either side of the wall was a door that she assumed led to the bathroom and the other outside the room. She wanted to run, but what was the point. If she got outside this castle then where was she to go? It wasn't like she knew where she was going and even if she did get outside she was more deathly afraid to be attacked by one of those flying monsters. Walking over to the bed, she fell on top pulling her knees in tightly to her chest weeping. She knew why, she ran into the God of the Underworld and for some reason he brought her here. The last place she wanted to be and the only reason should you have to come to this place unless you were a rotten person and would be damned to a nightmare of hell.

She continued to lie on the bed not knowing what to do or what her purpose was there. She wanted to be home with her family and Yamacha where she was safe. Her ears picked up the sound of the door knob turning to an open door. Bulma felt her breath stop in her throat; her heart seemed to stop waiting for what was next. She wanted to shut her eyes but at the same time see what would come of her. She watched the dark figure enter her room slowly and maliciously stalk towards her. Her heart started to beat to life again but at a faster rate. The tears started to fall at a faster rate, praying to her God that he would come protect her.

Once he came into view, she saw Vegeta stand before, watching her cautiously. Bulma didn't know what to say or what to do. She set up on the bed, tears still falling from her porcelain face.

"Child, stop crying!" Vegeta roared at her. He couldn't stand people weeping in front of him. He watched Bulma straighten herself up more, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What do you want with me?" Bulma whimpered.

"You need not to worry about that right now." Vegeta walked closer to her to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, her cheeks streaked with tears, and her body shaking from fright. Vegeta let a smirk play across his face with thoughts so wicked. "Woman, you look desirable I must say." Once Vegeta let those words slide off his tongue he watched in pleasure as shock and horror came across the blue haired angel's face. Bulma started to back away from him on the bed trying anything to keep a distant between her and him. Vegeta saw this as a game, a challenge. Letting his cape fall from his shoulders into a heap on the floor, he climbed on the bed after her but to Bulma's poor luck her back hit the hall not letting her go any further. Vegeta crawled after in her in an animalism way, stalking his victim. Vegeta grabbed her by the ankle pulling her down so that she was now under him staring her big blue eyes up with his dark onyx ones.

Bulma tried to get herself from under him but he quickly grabbed her hands with his one hands and lowering himself so she was no longer able to her flail her body. She was trapped and when it came to the Gods there was no human with enough strength to push them off. He lowered his face to her with their noses barely touching. With as much courage as Bulma could she gathered the spit in her mouth and letting it free on to the God's face. Bulma once again tried to free herself as Vegeta used his one free hand to wipe the spit from his face, but after that she saw so much rage in his face that she started to regret what she did. Vegeta grabbed her delicate neck giving a slight squeeze cutting her air off. Bulma started to choke breathing for air.

"You will learn to obey me, woman!" Vegeta yelled in her face. He watched at her face started to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Vegeta felt so much rage that he could with one snap of his wrist and break her neck. Then his mind started to retract itself thinking of other things he could do to her, to get back at her. He could so easily break her, make her live through torture and pain, make her wish she was never born. Easing up on his grip around her neck he brought his mouth closer to her ear, "Do not test me, I can make your life a living hell and make you wish you were never born." Pulling his head back to see the fear in her face. He watched as her face when from the red from the lack of oxygen to pure white from terror. Without a second thought Vegeta let his lips crash against hers in a hungry, lustful behavior. He felt her try to push him away, moving her head to break the kiss, but he wouldn't allow it. With his mouth he grabbed her bottom lips lightly biting at first with his lips then using this teeth he started to bite harder drawing blood into his mouth. Sucking and lapping the blood from her lips, watching her barrier for her tears break with the tears rushing down her face.

Bulma didn't know what to do or how to get herself free from the monster. She had wished she had run from the palace and tries to fend off the flying demons outside then deal with him. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten causing the blood to rush to her to her wrists. Her hands started to throb from the lack of blood he was giving them. Bulma used what strength she had in her legs kicking and trying to push Vegeta off of her but with no luck. He moved his lips from her's trailing to her jaw line meeting her neck. He started at first to nip her neck lightly but then it turned into painful bite causing Bulma to scream in pain. Vegeta had drawn blood there also but started to lap it up. Bulma started to thrash her head back and forth, flailing her body violently, anything to get the demon on top of her off.

Vegeta stood up off of the bed pulling Bulma with him. She started to thrash her arms around trying to get the God away from her. Vegeta had had enough throwing her against the wall. Hitting the wall with a loud pound, Bulma slid to the floor in a daze then darkness took over. Vegeta walked up to the unconscious girl on the floor, standing over her. He watched at the blood continued to pour from her neck and her lip started to swell from where he had bit her. He picked her body up taking her to the bed. Vegeta pulled the covers back putting the fragile woman in his bed and covering her up. He started to walk to the bathroom to take a shower letting the event that just happen replay in his head. He knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't care. He never cared about anyone or anything; his pride was too big to let anyone get to him.

He let the hot water beat down his back, massaging his muscles. He didn't really know why he captured the girl, he figured he would have some fun with her, break her and then let her go home. He wasn't going to kill the female unless she acted stupid like when she had spit in his face then that might cost her, her life next time. He was too generous this time and that is not in his persona. Once he was finished showering, he went to change into some black, satin, pajama pants. He started to walk over to the bed to see the woman was now sleeping. The bleeding had stopped on her neck and her lip started to change colors slightly. He knew she would have a battered lip in the morning but hopefully she learned her lesson this time because next time he might not go so easy on her. He climbed in the bed next to her with his back facing her. He felt her pull her body to the very edge of her side of the bed. He knew she was more than likely awake but it didn't matter at this point because he needed to start training early in the morning.

The next morning Bulma woke up afraid to turn to see if Vegeta was still sleeping in bed. She laid unmoved what seemed like hours till she finally got the courage to roll over to see the empty spot next to her on the king size bed. Letting out a sigh of relief she dragged herself out of bed to head to the bathroom to see the damage on her lip and neck. She stood in front of the mirror seeing her lip start to swell and bruise. Her neck was the worse with bite marks and bruising, also. She had still worn the same clothes when she was captured from her home. Home. That was it really struck her. 'I bet my parents and Yamacha are worried sick, wondering where I am.' She felt the tears started to cascade down her pale face once more. Angrily wiping them away, resentment filled her body for Vegeta taking her from her home. She heard the door to the bedroom open, thinking that it was Vegeta she slowly shut the bathroom door. She wished the door was a strong enough barrier between the two, but she knew it wouldn't. When she heard the clicking of the bathroom door that was when she heard a soft voice call for her.

"Hello, are you here?" A woman called out for her. Bulma opened the bathroom to peek around to see a young girl standing by the bed with bags next to her. Bulma warily walked out of the bathroom, she didn't know this woman nor did she know if she could trust her.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but Lord Vegeta wanted me to bring you some clothes, hygiene products and some food. You are probably starving." She pushed a cart in from the hallway with plates full of food on it. Bulma didn't think twice walking to the plate of food, eating. She didn't think about food until she could smell the aroma of food making her stomach growl with hunger. She watched the young woman walk to the bag pulling out clothes for Bulma. There was assortment of clothes and variety. She pulled out jeans, shorts, shirts, blouses, dresses, Pajamas along with undergarments.

"I am sorry I didn't catch your name?" Bulma asked with food still in her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth in realization, apologizing.

"Oh no, it is fine. My name is Keri. I will be bringing you food and any other things you might need on your stay here." Keri finished pulling the clothes out and started to hang them in the closet.

Bulma stopped eating the food, hearing what Keri had said. "Excuse me, but I don't plan on living here or staying here forever. I was brought here by force." Bulma decided she stomach had, had enough.

"Oh dear, I wish that were true. Lord Vegeta is not someone to underestimate. He is a brutal man and he takes what he wants and tries to live by his rules as long as the other Gods are not getting in his way. Just a bit of advice, stay on his good side."

Author note: Sorry it took so long to get it out, been crazy with my life. But I am working on the next chapter. Review!


	4. Escape

Author Note: Wow I am so surprised at all the reviews and views. I love it. I didn't know how well this story was going to do and the route I am taking it, the dark story, and everyone likes it. Just warning you all, it will get darker. I had a story I read… Dark Angel by Iced Camaro. I loved that story and the Author. She had a real hard time getting her story to stay up. I talked to her a lot back then but really don't anymore but she gave me the inspiration of writing what I want and how I want it. Some will like it and some will flame. Her story is very dark and I have to say she has the best story. My writing style is nowhere like her's but I can have the dark side of a story. Anyways on with the story

Also still looking for a beta writer!

Chapter 4 Escaping

Keri had left shortly after getting all the dirty dishes together and left Bulma to her thoughts and worries. Bulma wasn't planning on staying here, this was the last place she wanted to be and if she needed to try and escape she would. She started to walk back to the window looking out at the dead underworld. The monsters that were in the sky were starting to thin out, there wasn't as many as before. The people that walked aimlessly on the ground, there were fewer than when she last looked. Bulma's mind started to contemplate an escape. She wasn't going to be stuck here the rest of her life, this was not by her choice and she was going to break out even if she had to die trying.

Sweat started to form above her eyebrows from the heat that radiated from being in the underworld. She peeked her head outside the door, making sure the coast was clear she started to walk down the hallways looking for a way out. Bulma was surprised there wasn't anyone in the hallways. No servants, demons, no one. For that she was very grateful for, it made her break out all the easier. Turning down each corridor, looking out the windows every so often. She needed to find the stairs or something to get on the lower level. When Bulma came to the end of a hallway she opened a door to see to her luck the stairs. As fast as her feet would let her, she glided down the stairs reaching the bottom. Making one more turn she came to a pair of doors. These weren't door of her human size; they were much higher than her and wider. The doors were as black as the night with long handles. She ran up to them out of breath. She started to pull with all her strength that she had left. Using her feet she felt the door start to open. She didn't need that much to squeeze through. When she thought she had enough room she pushed her body through to see that she was now outside the castle among the monsters and humans that were damned here.

Bulma wiped the sweat from her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings. It looked so different compared when she was above. Being eye level it seemed much worse and scarier. Bulma felt her feet start to back towards the door she just came through. Bulma was either to continue and probably die getting out or stay with that monster getting assaulted in every which way. Either way Bulma knew she was going to be a dead person. Taking a deep breath, she placed one foot in front of the other continuing on her path ahead of her. She had no idea where she was going but the castle was the last place she wanted to be.

The people that were left still walking the lands eyes seemed so blank and empty like there was nothing there. She watched as a young woman walked in her direction. Her hair was a long silky brown color, her skin a creamy color covered in dirt and soot. The young girls head was hanging down low not looking where she was going. Bulma stopped watching the girl walking towards her direction with eagerness. Bulma tilt her head down to see the girl's face but all she saw was an expressionless face walking tirelessly around. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but the girl continued to walk by her not even giving her a glance. Bulma let her shoulders fall, saddened by this place that she was dragged to. Bulma had prayed everyday that she would go to heaven. Bulma continued with her journey to find a way out of this world.

Vegeta had finished a long day at the training facility, he needed a shower and to check up on his prize possession. He noticed that night was falling but he couldn't tell from the moon or anything like that since he was underground. The only way he knew was when the demons and the dead were scattering, sleeping for the day. Things seemed to quite down and that was what Vegeta liked, piece and quite. Once he entered his room he noticed the girl wasn't in the bedroom. Walking to the bathroom to check that maybe she locked herself in there or maybe taking a bath but noticed it, too, was empty. Rage started to fill Vegeta's veins wondering where the girl was.

"I am going to kill that wench if she tried to escape me!" He rushed out of his room walking down the hallways in search of the servant girl who had delivered the food and clothes to the girl. Once he arrived at her down, he kicked it down with much force causing the door to fly across the room. The servant girl, Keri, was lying on a thin mattress that was battered and torn.

"Girl where is Bulma?" Vegeta shouted with anger.

"Is she not in your room, Sire? That was where she was when I left the room." Keri started to shake in fear.

"No she isn't." Vegeta watched the girl cower on the ground. "Start searching the castle and you better hope she is still here or it is your head." He turned back into the hallway with his cape flowing behind him. He started his search outside the castle thinking she might have gotten out and he knew that Keri would look inside the castle in hope of saving her life.

Vegeta first started to walk the grounds thinking that is would be easier that way but it started to become time consuming so he took to the sky. Vegeta didn't know what he was going to do to her once she was found but with his anger at its peak he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. That was one reason Goku thought it would be best for him to rule the underworld, his anger. Vegeta's anger always got the better of him and he didn't care if it took a life or hurt someone.

He started to give up thinking that she was hiding in the castle somewhere but before he turned around his eye caught a glimpse of blue. Flying closer to where he saw it, he spotted Bulma walking around. He knew she was lost; she was walking in the wrong direction of the exit and even if she did get to it then she had to cross the dead river and there was no way someone alive would get across or even someone dead. He dove to her causing her to fall to the ground with Vegeta still on top of her. He rolled her over on her back so she was now facing him. Tears instantly started to fall down her face, she had been caught and by the last person she wanted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Bulma didn't know what to say, she didn't even think she could talk. Taking a deep gulp she tried to force sound out but nothing did.

"Talk you stupid wench!" Vegeta shouted in her face. He held her hands in his above her head with his waist down to pin her legs down in case she decided to try and break free.

"I don't want to be here. Please let me go." Bulma begged, crying.

"Let you go? Now why would I ever want to let you go?" A devious smirk graced his handsome features.

"What do you want from me?" Bulma sobbed.

"Funny woman you are my new… how to put it? You are my new toy, my new fixation." He brought his face closer to her watching the tears descend faster down her face. "I will break you and after this little incident I will not be nice." With one hand holding on to her hands he brought the other hand guiding down her body. Once his hand came to her neck he felt her quiver in horror. Bulma's skin started to turn paler, almost as pale as if she was one of the dead walking the lands here. She turned her head to not have to look him in the eye, shutting her eyes. This caused Vegeta to become more enraged. He gripped her chin roughly turning her to face him once again, but her eyes stayed closed. "Open your eyes, wench!" Her eyes still stayed closed. Vegeta felt the blood rush to his face feeling the anger take him over. He lifted his hand then striking it across her already battered face. Seeing the red mark already show on her delicate features, but her eyes stayed closed. Vegeta was in shock, he assumed she would weep, cry or something but she continued to lay there with her eyes shut.

Bulma didn't want to open her eyes, she knew if she did then that means she would have to look the monster in the face, to give him what he wanted and she wasn't going to do that. She still had some strength inside of her. When he had slapped her across the face she felt the pain course through her cheek with the tears welding in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them free. She needed to show some bravery. She felt Vegeta let go of her hands, but she was still afraid to move them, she didn't know what he was doing but she kept her eyes shut. The weight on top of her started to cease, hoping and praying to her God that maybe he was going to let her go, but then she felt his teeth sink into her neck once more. Bulma's eyes snapped open in pain letting a piercing scream out. She felt Vegeta smirk against her neck. He moved his face so he was now looking into her deep blue eyes with pain written all over them. He had succeeded.

"You will obey me or suffer the consequences." He slammed his lips against her's once more with much hunger. He brought his hand down to the bottom of her shirt slipping underneath to touch her smooth skin. Bulma tried to push him off of her, but he swatted her hands away. She started to flail her body like she had done the night before but he started to put weight back on her to hold her in place. Letting his hand snake up her chest but realized that the shirt she had on was too tight to give him room to do anything. Bring his hand out he easily ripped her shirt free from her body. Bulma tried to scream but his lips would not allow her to do so. She felt him try to push his tongue inside of her but she kept her teeth clamped shut. She was too busy trying to keep Vegeta's tongue out that she jumped when his hand clasped on to one of her mounds, starting to knead. Using her hands once again trying to stop him, but he grabbed her hands once again using one hand to hold them above her.

"Woman you can fight me all you want, this is all a game, a challenge to me. Your fighting only turns me on more." Vegeta lowered his head going from her neck to her chest then stopping to one of her mounds. Bulma started screaming again hoping that someone, anyone would hear her and save her, but she knew this was his world and that no one would defy him. She begged and pleaded for him to stop but nothing came to her avail.

He easily removed her bra and brought his mouth to her perk bud taking it between his teeth biting and nipping while using his hand to knead. He knew she was a virgin and that was what made it all the better for him. He then started to lower his hand to her pant line, guiding his hand inside. He brought his eyes up to see the horror in her face.

"Please stop. I will do anything else; please just don't do this to me. I am a virgin. Give mercy!" Bulma didn't know what else to do so she begged. "I will stay here; I won't try and run away next time, just don't do this to me."

"I told you, you need to be taught a lesson so this won't happen again." With that said he let one finger slip inside her wet folds. Even if she was against it, her body still responded to him. Bulma let her head fall back ignoring what he was doing. He knew she wasn't enjoying it, but this was only the beginning to breaking her. He let his finger pump in and out of her a few time causing her juices to come, but she never did peak. Pulling his hand out, licking his finger as Bulma watched in horror and anger.

"Let this be a lesson because next time will be worse and you will end up dead." Then he knocked her out, carrying her back to the castle.

Author note: Yea things are not looking very good for Bulma, but don't worry she is still a fighter. I am not going to make her this weak little girl at the same time I am not making Vegeta the sweet person he isn't. Review, let me know what you all think.


	5. The New Group

Author Note: I have to say I am very surprised at how well this story is doing. I have had a lot of people reading and reviewing. I am loving the reviews. Keep them coming. The more the better and the faster I get the chapters out. Do not worry this is a V/B so right now they are going to be hating each other and no Bulma won't be this depressing little sap she will break out of her shell and be the Bulma we all know and love. Advice and opinions are welcomed so I love getting them. Thank again everyone!

Chapter 5 The New Group

Bulma awoke the next morning to her head pounding with pain. Her mind started to rush back to last night, to what Vegeta had done to her. She felt so violated and disgusting. She slowly rolled over in the bed to see that the God was missing. Bulma let out a sigh grateful he was off doing whatever he was doing. She pulled herself out of bed dragging herself to the bathroom. She felt that she needed to clean herself after what he had done to her. Once she was able to get to the bathroom, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her tears were dried to her face with red puffy eyes. Her throats still had the bite mark and bruising along with her lip. Her blue locks were a mess tangled and matted against her face. Bulma took one last peek outside the bathroom to make sure there was no sign of Vegeta coming back, taking her clothes off she quickly got into the shower.

The hot water beating against her back seemed to almost calm her, but it never seemed enough. Not for the situation she was in. Bulma let herself fall to the floor of the shower bring her legs up to her, holding tight. Once again her tears started to fall from her blue eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do, how she was going to escape. This was not the life she wanted; she didn't want to be imprisoned in the underworld for the rest of her life, to be some play toy to the dark God. Bulma let her mind wonder back to her life on Earth with her parents and Yamacha; how life seemed so happy and with no worries that she needed to deal with. Now she was captured and held prisoner. Her small cries turned to cries for help, praying for her release.

Bulma realized that she probably needing to get out of the shower before Vegeta got back. He would take this as an advantage to have a repeat of last night. Once she had scrubbed her body so hard from the demons touch to the point her skin was turning red. When she felt like she was clean enough she went straight to the closet to hurry and get dress. She threw on a faded blue pair of pants and a white blouse. Trudging to the bedroom/living area she took a seat on the sofa not really knowing what to do with herself. Was she suppose to just sit here till he decided to come back to use her again? Bulma needed to come up with a better escape plan and the one she tried last night was unplanned and stupid.

Bulma had stayed seated on the sofa looking out the window at the dead world letting her mind scheme an escape plan. With her mind so lost in thought that she didn't even hear someone come in the room. She felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump out of her seat spinning around to see the person. She knew who it was; it was going to be the same person every day, every time, Vegeta.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. He walked over the dresser taking his cape and shirt off leaving him in just his black pants.

"Nothing, sire. I was just looking out the window; I didn't know what else to do." Bulma took to mind that she needed to listen to Keri, she needed to stay on Vegeta's good side to not to be punished in any form of way.

"I could find something for you to do tonight if you are bored." Vegeta glanced over in her direction with a smirk.

Bulma felt her body shudder in utter disgust, "Um, no thank you."

"Didn't think so. There is a garden you can go to if you are bored but you will be escorted and someone will be with you at all times. I have guards outside this door all day so if you want to go anywhere they will be with you." Vegeta walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to clean himself of the sweat.

Bulma was in shock, she didn't think he would ever let her leave this room. That was when her mind started to think about her escape plan. If she was able to leave the room she would be able to look at different escape route. For the first time since she had been here she felt a smile creep on her face. She was excited thinking that she just might be able to get out of here alive.

Bulma quickly climbed into bed hoping to fall asleep before Vegeta joined her. She hated the fact that she had to share a bed with him. If she could she would sleep on the floor or the sofa but she knew he would be furious for disobeying him and more than likely end up being punished. She felt herself start to fall into a slumber, but when she heard the water being shut off in the bathroom her mind became wide awake. Keeping her eyes closed hoping that her mind would calm down. She heard him open the door coming to the bed. She felt the weight of the bed next to her give in with him joining her. He pulled the covers up settling himself in. Once there was no more movement her mind once again started to drift into a slumber.

Vegeta felt his obsession with the girl next to him start to grow with need. He didn't like to be seen as a rapist or anything along the lines of that but it also came to the point he didn't care. He loved being feared and watching the humans cower below him. Last night when the girl squirmed below him in fear for what he was doing to her, it made him want her that much more. This was far from love or anything like that. This was a fascination he had with her and he was going to make sure he was going to break her. He was going to make her want him, need him. He was going to make her beg for him. One day he knew he was going to make her his, not in the terms of a wife or mate. Not in the terms of a mother to a future heir. She was going to be his fixation and a release for his needs. She was going to be in a way a concubine. He was going to use her till he grew bored of her then he was going to execute her because there would be no purpose of her for him any longer.

Vegeta could hear the light snores coming from the human beside him in his bed. He slowly turned in his bed so he was now facing her. She was lying on her back with her chest rising with each breath she took and then falling. As he was watching her sleep he couldn't get out of his mind how he could so easily take her, break her right here and now, but he felt that he needed to wait. He was going to have her one day but he knew that day would have to wait. He had more important things he needed to take care of.

The days started to fly by as the days started to turn into weeks. It seemed that her plan to escape looked very slim that she would succeed. Everywhere she went there were at least 3 pairs of eyes watching her every move and if she made the wrong move they would be on her faster than she could turn her face to run. She felt the depression start to take over causing her mind to fall to suicide. It was to the point that if she tried escaping and if she had failed this time then she would hoped that Vegeta would just kill her, be done with her. Then she would be able to have a happier life in heaven away from him. Bulma also realized that her figure was getting a little smaller, more boney. Her beautiful skin is now a very pale pasty color. Bulma felt herself dying inside, giving up hope. Bulma was starting to lose that fighting ambition she use to have. She was becoming just a body with no care nor feelings. She was thankful that Vegeta had not tried to put any moves on her, not trying to force himself on her.

The more the weeks went on turning into months she decided that laying in bed was the only best thing to do. Going to the garden, which to her surprise had something that did grow and live down here, was beginning to bore her. Bulma was becoming very homesick and missing her family and Yamacha all the more. It made her so sick that she wasn't able to keep any food down.

Lying on the bed counting the days, hoping her death was coming soon. Keri had come to bring her food and tried to help Bulma cope but nothing seemed to work. Bulma no longer talked to Keri; she really didn't even acknowledge her when she came into the room. Bulma didn't care anymore with anything that was going on around her. Keri tried numerous times trying to get her to be more alive, but nothing seemed to work.

Vegeta waked in to see the girl lying on the bed not moving, almost acting like she was a complete zombie. He walked over to her to get a better look but to see that she was no longer flinching from him in fear, crying from sadness, she wasn't even acknowledging him anymore. Her gaze stared straight forward not even close looking in his direction. He brought his hand up to her face, rubbing the back side of hand alongside her cheek. He hated showing any weakness or care but he was wondering if the girl was going to die with her behavior. That was the downfall because if she died this his addiction for her would be worse since she would be gone.

"Woman, stop this at once. You are being a stupid little child." He watched her closely but her body and gaze unmoved. "WOMAN!" She didn't even flinch. Just as he was going to raise his hand to snap her out of it he heard boots walking in his direction of his room. There were only certain people that wore boots like that, Gods. He knew he had company.

He stood walking to the door knowing he was going to deal with the woman later. Before he had a chance to open the door in walked his brother, Goku.

"Vegeta, what is the meaning of this, holding a human girl?" Goku was furious. No God was to take a human whether there is love or not.

"That is none of your concern. What the hell do you want, barging into my room like this?" Vegeta started to walk out of his room hoping his brother would follow.

"Vegeta, you need to take Kylie as your wife. You need to start thinking about having an heir. This has been going on long enough for you to procrastinate. Kylie is coming to see you later today to set the date of the ceremony." Goku followed Vegeta to his throne room.

"I am not marrying that wench. Find her another God to marry, there are plenty of others."

"No Vegeta. You know the law and you must abide by it. Again Kylie will be by later." Goku was about to walk out of the throne room until Kylie walked into the room.

"Why the hell is there a girl in your room, a human girl at that?" Kylie was fuming walking over to where Vegeta stood.

"That is none of your business woman." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need to set up a date for our ceremony and once we are united that little wench of your's will be gone. So enjoy the little time you have left because it will be just you and I." Kylie started to strut up to Vegeta bring her arms around his neck, Kylie brought her lips to his neck nipping ever so lightly a long his neck. Bring her mouth to his ear she whispered softly, "We will be having a lot of practice with making an heir." She spun on her heal making her way out of the underworld.

"That girl better be gone back to her home soon Vegeta or things will be much more difficult for you." Goku turned to make his exit.

Vegeta felt the anger rise in him causing his whole body feel like it was on fire. He let out a loud yell with no care if anyone heard. He was livid because he didn't want Keri and he didn't want to get rid of Bulma, his obsession. He stormed to his bedroom where she was sitting on the bed dying inside. Vegeta didn't know what to do; she was just sitting there day in and day out not doing anything anymore. It aggravated him more that she wasn't doing anything.

"What do I need to do for you to stop acting like a damn baby sitting there doing nothing?" Vegeta watched her closely. She turned her head looking in his direction.

"Let me go home." Was all Bulma said, there was nothing else that needed to be said. She wanted to go home and be far from here as possible.

"Not going to happen. Try again." Vegeta was not going to let her go, if he did then he would never see her again or he would end up capturing her once again.

"That is it. This place is depressing and I hate you. You have done nothing but hurt me and break me down. Do you actually think that I would be happy here and what you do to me? Do you actually think that I would want to stay here? Think again. I hate this place, I hate you and you have made me hate my life. I count down the days hoping it would be my last and it hasn't. So if in the end you are just going to kill me then do it now and save us both the waiting."

Vegeta was in utter shock, he didn't think she had the backbone to stand up to him. Vegeta actually liked it, the bravery she had seemed to get over the time of being here. He hadn't planned on killing her anytime soon, so he wasn't going to kill her, but he was pissed that she would talk to him that way. Stomping closer to her where his face was only inches from her.

"I am not going to kill you. I told you, you are my new fixation and by killing you would only upset me. You will NEVER talk to me like that again or I will put you in your place. I will beat you to the brink of death but don't worry, you will not die. I will make you suffer in agony. Now if you don't mind I need you to get dressed for tonight. I have a new group of humans coming through and I need to address them, you will be by my side." With that said he walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Bulma on the other hand stayed unmoved. She didn't want to go with him, she didn't want to see more miserable people come through and see the afterlife that was waiting for them. Pure torture and pain. With the last ounce of energy she had left she walked to the closet to get ready, she thought maybe she would see someone she knew, she highly doubted it. Earth was a big place and the chances of her seeing someone she knew were next to none, but then she started to think about an escape plan once again. Maybe this new group coming in would be a big crowd and she would be able to escape.

She dressed herself in a long blood red dress. The straps hung on her shoulders holding her cleavage up. The back drooped down stopping just right above her butt line. The bottom of her dress reach her ankles but with a slit on each side going up to her thighs. Out of all the dresses this one seemed the less revealing to her. Her shoes were the same color as her dress, high heels, too. She brushed out her hair leaving it down and applying very little make up; enough to make her look more alive. She sat at the vanity waiting for Vegeta to be done. Bulma felt her heart start to race, beating fairly fast. She started to think that today was going to be her shot of getting out of this place and just like she had thought before, she was going to die trying.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with his usual choice of clothing. A pair of black slacks with a same color red shirt, matching her. He walked over to the vanity at where she was sitting holding his arm out for her to link her's in with. Bulma was surprised that he was actually acting more of a gentleman now. She didn't think that was in his nature. She walked with him down the long hallways heading to the throne room. Once she was inside she noticed about two dozen guards watching the area. The room was a massive size with at the front one single chair that she knew was made for Vegeta. She followed Vegeta for him to take his seat while Bulma had to stand next to him slightly behind the chair. She waited, watching the door for the next group of people to walk in. Bulma looked around seeing that her escape was going to be fairly difficult. There were guards at every exit that she would be able to take, she had just hoped that maybe this would be a big group and be hard to handle. All it would take is just for one guard to move away from the exit and she was gone.

The new group started to walk into the room quickly filling the room. Bulma was surprised at how many people there were. She always expected that it would be under 50 but apparently many people get damned to the underworld. She watched as different age, size, gender and color walked into the room. The women and children were crying and the men were trying to stand their ground, trying their hardest to not be frightened. She looked over in Vegeta's direction as his facial features never changed or moved. He, too, was just watching the room fill waiting for everyone to be inside.

Once the room was filled with all the Earth natives Vegeta stood to address them. "My name is Lord Vegeta. I am the God and ruler of this realm. You will all obey me and my guards and anyone who speaks or acts out will be punished. You all are already dead so don't expect to be killed, you will be severely punished and beaten. The guards will assign you to certain duties and jobs that you will perform here, but not all will receive the honor. That is all." Vegeta took his seat again watching as some of the guards started to group the individuals between gender, age and race. Bulma watched in horror and felt sorrow for the people having to live their afterlife here in absolute terror. Her eyes continued to scan the group until they fell on one person. He looked so familiar with his long black hair with his bronze skin, but when he turned so Bulma was able to see his face her heart melted. His scar that was on face, she knew who he was. It was Yamacha, her long beloved fiancée. Bulma felt her feet start to move in his direction with one foot in front of the other. Her mouth agape in wonder as to why he was here, dead. Tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes leaving streaks from the makeup behind. She felt her wrist being grabbed by Vegeta, none other. Spinning her around so she was now facing him.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't go down there with the dead."

"Please, my fiancée is down there. Just let me talk to him." She felt Vegeta's grip on her wrist lighten then dropping his hand to his side. Bulma turned to make a mad dash to Yamacha.

Author note: There you have it… more to come soon. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Yamacha

Author Note: keep the reviews coming and the chapters will get out faster … I promise. Also I posted a new poll check it out!

SinTotchi- yea I have a bad tendency of run on and fragments. I have been trying to get better but I am in search of beta reader. Thank you for the review and advice!

Chapter 6

Bulma felt her feet move faster than she ever thought they would carry her. She wasn't going to stop till she was standing with her beloved, Yamacha. She needed to know why he was her. Her heart started to race in her chest, pounding. She was stunned that none of the guards had stopped her but then again maybe Vegeta had something to do with it, maybe he was going to allow her to see him and talk to him. Bulma pushed and shoved the people out of her way; she didn't care at this point in time about any of them. All she cared about was Yamacha. She let her body crash into his holding on to him for dear life. She felt at first that he was confused but when she knew he realized it was her, hearing his sweet voice helped calmed her.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Yamacha pulled Bulma back to get a better look at her, making sure it was really her.

"Lord Vegeta captured me from my home. I am like his freakin sex slave, but he hasn't gone that far at least. I mean… he hasn't raped me… yet. I am still alive, but I have been trying to find a way out of here but with no luck. The last time I tried to escape I was disciplined. Enough about me, Yamacha what are you doing here?" Bulma didn't want to talk about what happened to her, she was still alive. If he was here that meant only one thing.

"When you went missing we were all devastated, we didn't know what happened to you. We were searching for months but it came to the point that we declared the worse. Bulma, I missed you so much, I didn't know what I was going to do without you. I started drinking, becoming depressed. I couldn't take it anymore and I killed myself." Yamacha grabbed Bulma again, wrapping his arms around her. "But here I am with you again."

Bulma was so happy; she was back in his arms. She couldn't believe what had happened to him but maybe in a way that it was fate for this to happen, so that the two were able to see each other once again. She nuzzled her head into his neck then bringing her lips to his ear, "I've missed you so much." But as life was being cruel to her she felt she was being ripped out of his arms. The comfort and security of his arms. She turned to see that Vegeta had grabbed her, pulling her away. She watched as the guards started to pull Yamacha having him stand in group. Bulma started to yell, screaming for Yamacha. She tried pushing Vegeta off of her, to let her go but with no luck. "Please Vegeta, let me go. I need him, I love him. Please." Vegeta pulled her into a side room throwing her against the wall. She stood with her back against the wall with his arms on either side of her staring at his dark cold eyes.

"I allowed you to see him be happy with that, wench. If you behave I will let you see him again, but we will see what can be done for you to do that." Vegeta let a smirk form on his face. His mind started to ponder on an idea. He knew that she would want to see him but he also knew she would do just about anything to see him. "If you want to see him then you will have to give something to me in return."

Bulma's face started to turn a pale color knowing just exactly what he wanted. She wanted to see Yamacha but not if she had to do certain things with this monster that she had come to hate over time. "No. I will not lower myself to that level."

"Suit yourself but I know overtime you are going to want to see him. When you are ready to, you know where to come and what to do." Vegeta turned pulling Bulma with him heading back to his living quarters. Once they arrived back in there, Bulma had thrown herself on the couch in tears, crying for Yamacha to be taken from her once again.

"Stop your crying. I am sick of hearing it." Vegeta went to his dresser to change into his sleep wear.

Bulma just sniffed her nose in anger. She couldn't believe what had become of her life. She watched Vegeta start to undress but her face started to turn a beat red when he had taken every piece of clothing off. He had his back to her, so she was glad to not see a full frontal. She couldn't understand why her face turned red, heat rising to her cheeks. She was embarrassed for what he was doing in front of her, standing in the nude but there was more. She felt her body go crazy, seeming like it was responding to what she was seeing. Was she being turned on for what she saw before her? No! She couldn't, she hated him and everything about him. Bulma quickly turned her head away but it did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed how she was staring at him, which he did this with a purpose. He knew she had probably never seen a naked man before. He was going to use this at his advantage. Once he put on a pair of black sweat pants he strutted over to where she was sitting. She was still crying, staring out the window. She was laying on her stomach not even glancing in his direction. Vegeta knew she had at least some attraction to him. No immortal could not beat the fact they would have attraction toward any God including himself. He brought his hand to her back lightly touching flowing down her back. He noticed the goose bumps scattering on her back. A smirk started to form on his face with excitement. She still continued to stay unmoved. He knew she wanted to see Yamacha and he knew she would give in one day. Vegeta lowered himself behind her holding himself above her, lightly whispering in her ear, "All you have to do it one thing tonight and I will let you go see the weakling." Watching Bulma moving her eyes in his direction waiting for him to continue. "I am not asking for sex or anything like that, yet. Right now all you would have to do is perform a strip tease in front of me including a lap dance that is it. But later on the activities you will have to do will be a lot more each time." He rose off sitting back on the couch waiting for her to move.

Bulma sat up still staring out at the dead world. She figured that was very small and she could do that. He had already seen her naked so what else did she have to hide. She wanted to see Yamacha more than anything and maybe tonight she would be able to escape from him. Bulma stood to her feet standing in front of the dark God. She felt his eyes rake over her, watching her every move. "So that is all I have to do and you will let me see him?" Vegeta nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes that is for tonight tho." Bulma moved so she was standing more closely in front of him. She started to pull her dress down but was interrupted.

"Girl, you have to do more than just taking her clothes off, you need to dance around." Vegeta relaxed himself more on the couch waiting for her to continue.

Bulma took a deep breath feeling the sweat form in her hands and on her head. She could hear her heart beating in her chest ready to jump out of her throat. This was for Yamacha, she kept telling herself that over and over but it seemed to not make the situation before her an easier. She started to sway her hips as she started to pull her dress down the rest of the way leaving her undergarments still on. She could never make eye contact with Vegeta since that would make it that much harder for her. She started to unclasp her bra in the back letting her mounds fall free. Moving to her underwear she slinked it down but still swayed her hips, moving her body around in a sexual manner. She noticed Vegeta bring his finger up telling her to come to him to perform her final act for the night. Bulma felt her legs started to shake feeling like jello. Taking one last deep breath she started to strut to Vegeta. She brought one leg up beside Vegeta with the other on the other side, her hand clasping the back the couch straddling him. She kept her head looking up as she started to give Vegeta a lap dance. Bulma could feel his breath on her; around her breasts, her stomach, and her neck. She knew that he was going to try something, she was waiting for it but it never came. She looked down to see he was gazing up at her which surprised her. She stopped moving her body staring down at him, back in his deep onyx eyes. Vegeta brought his hands gracing her back ever so slightly causing Bulma to shiver. But once she realized what was going on she quickly stood so she was now standing in front of him. She used one arm to cover her chest with the other hand covering her womanhood.

"Girl, stay here tonight. Forget that weakling. "Vegeta felt himself start to be drawn into a lot more than usual and this was not the obsession part that was taking over this time.

"No, please you promised me if I did that, that I could see him. " She waited for him to strike her but nothing ever came. He waved his hand for her to go.

"There is a guard outside the door that will escort you to where he is." Bulma quickly put on her clothes running to the door seeing the guard standing there waiting for her. She turned to have one last look to see Vegeta still sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Bulma didn't know what came over him, why he is acting the way he is. She didn't know what to do or how to act. To her it seemed that he was almost showing a caring side which in some ways scared Bulma. Was he looking at Bulma in a different light now? But she couldn't turn back, she needed to see Yamacha, she was going to deal with this later.

She followed the guards down many halls feeling her feet start to ache. She didn't know how much further it was going to be but she was ready to take a break. The guard had been walking so fast that she didn't think she would be able to keep up with him, but then he finally came to a stop, standing outside a door. She knew this had to have been where Yamacha was. She watched the guard stand beside the door to wait for her to be done. Bulma slowly opened the door to see Yamacha sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. When he heard the door open he looked up with a grim look but quickly turned to a fast smile for Bulma standing there in front of him. "BULMA!" He rushed to her taking her into a big hug never wanting to let her go. To Bulma it felt so right to be in the arms of her lover, the man that held her heart. She once again felt safe.

"Yamacha, I missed you so much." Bulma couldn't feel herself to let him go, ever. She had wished that she would be able to stay here with him tonight but she knew Vegeta would not be too fond of that.

"Bulma I still can't believe you are here, I mean Vegeta captured to make you his concubine. You need to get out of here." Yamacha pulled Bulma back to see the tears started to form in her eyes.

"I have tried to get out of here, but the last time I tried to escape he caught me and… well I know that if I am going to do it again then I need to have a better plan."

"If? You mean you don't know if you are going to try and get out of here." Yamacha was confused, he knew she was a fighter for her to give up so easily now shocked him. He knew Vegeta had to have done something horrible to her for her to give in so easily.

"I am going to try again but I need a better plan this time. Everywhere I go I have someone watching me, following me. If that isn't bad enough once I am caught I have to deal with Vegeta. I just need a better plan and nothing has come up yet to make it work. I want out of here so bad. I hate Vegeta and this place and missed you and my parents. I thought about you every day, which is what is keeping me going."

Yamacha watched as the tears fell from her eyes and he pulled her in once again into a hug. He looked down seeing her so weak and scared, he wished there was something he could do, anything but he knew that it was damn near impossible for him to do anything. He brought his lips down meeting hers in a passionate kiss. He needed to feel her love, to give him hope that maybe things would work out in the end.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck bring him more into the kiss. She needed this and missed this very much. It seemed as if all her worries and pain went out the window and all that mattered was the man in her arms. Bulma and Yamacha laid on the bed in each others, just wanting to be in each other's presence. Bulma felt herself drift to sleep but was quickly awaken by the realization that Vegeta might come beating on the door. She knew if he saw the two of them together like this that it would get his blood boiling.

"I gotta go, I don't want Vegeta looking for me and making today worse. I will come see you tomorrow. I will find a way so don't worry." She felt his grasp tightened on her not wanting to let her go.

"No stay with me, please." Yamacha begged with tears forming in his eyes.

Bulma felt her heart break, she wanted to stay with him, but she knew she couldn't. "I can't but like I said I will be by tomorrow no matter what." Bulma gave him one last kiss before going to the door. She noticed the guard was still standing by the door, never seemed to move waiting for her. She gave one last look at her lover, waving goodbye. She followed the guard back to His room. She felt her heart break to a million pieces hurting for Yamacha and herself. She hated how things had turned out and the last thing she wanted was for Yamacha to be here whether she was here or not. Once arriving at the door she slowly and quietly opened the door seeing most of the lights were off except for one. Vegeta was still sitting on the couch looking at the same window she always did. The light next to the couch was one giving some light onto the God. When she entered the room he stayed firm, not moving any part of his body. Bulma tried with all her courage that was left walking to him with curiosity getting the better of her. Once she was standing in front of him she noticed that his eyes were actually closed and there was a light breathing coming from him. He had fallen asleep, more than likely waiting for her or at least trying. Bulma thought out of niceness to wake him since he let her go see Yamacha. Granted she had to do something in return but she was still able to see Yamacha. She brought her hand to his shoulder giving a soft shake, but before she knew it she was on the floor with Vegeta staring down at her. She didn't move thinking he was going to strike her for getting back so late but he just stared down at her.

"Woman that was not the smartest thing to do, I am on my guard at all times and I could have injured you." Bulma was in awe, he was afraid that he might have hurt her. _What the hell is going on with him, he seems so different, more caring if that is the correct word to use._ Bulma had thought to herself. She watched with anxious eyes as he brought his hand up using the back of his hand touching her face ever so lightly. She didn't know what was going on, how to react but when he brought his lips to meet hers she quickly turned her face so there would be no contact. Vegeta froze once she moved her face. He stood up, leaving her on the floor. Vegeta climbed into bed to fall into his deep slumber. Bulma still lying on the floor in confusion by Vegeta's actions with things seeming so different now. She couldn't understand why things were different now. She could hear his light snores so she was glad he fell to sleep fast. Picking herself off the floor, she made her way to the bed about to climb in next to him but thought against it. It didn't feel right sleeping in the same bed as someone she hated so she grabbed a pillow and went to the sofa finding a comfortable spot falling asleep.

Vegeta awoke the next morning to see the spot next to him was empty. Looking around frantically, thinking she had run off again but then noticed she was asleep on the couch. He didn't know what came over him last night, the act of kindness he was giving her, but he wasn't the least bit happy about it. He walked over to the couch staring down at the small, fragile girl. The need and want, his obsession was still there but it seemed like there was more. Tightening his fist, he stormed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. This new part of him that was rising inside was not something he liked nor welcomed. As best as he could he pushed them far off in the corner of his mind. Once he was fully dressed and ready for the day, he made his way to the training facility to take his anger out on the poor sap that he would be fighting.

Throwing punches and kicks one after the other his mind continued to replay last night with his blue hairs beauty. It had angered him when her weakling fiancée had arrived here in the underworld. He didn't want to grant her access to see him but he knew that if he made her do certain activities that she wouldn't go through with them but last night proved him wrong. He knew each time he would make it harder for her, making her not want to do it. He could just as easily banish the boy to another part of the underworld but that would only upset the female and make her fall back into a zombie. He would never get what he wanted that way. Vegeta knew he could just as easily force himself on to her, but that was a last resort. He felt the anger and need grow inside of him each day that passed with her here and found it harder than other days to hold it at bay.

Then another thing came to his mind, Kylie. He knew that he would have to wed her and also produce an heir and keeping the girl around was one thing he knew Kylie didn't want. Vegeta needed to either find a way to take care of his obsession to make it no more or to hide the girl in another part of the castle so Kylie would never find her. He had to think over what was more important: being God that could be stripped of him or the girl that he was so fascinated with. At this point it was the girl and he had to find a new area for her to stay in.

Once he finished his training he headed back to his room to find that the girl was not there. He was use to coming back seeing her sitting on the bed or the sofa; normally she made sure she was back at a certain time knowing when he got back. He went in search of a guard that might tell him where she was. He walked into his throne room to see a couple guards watching the dead clean the room.

"Guard have you seen the girl?" Vegeta never had to say her name to the guards to know who he was talking about.

"I saw her walk with a couple guards to the Garden, she might be there Sire." The guard bowed his head as Vegeta left.

Vegeta started to walk at a faster pace trying to get to the garden. He was surprised that she was there, she hadn't been there in weeks and he didn't know what had changed that now. Once he walked in he felt the cool breeze brush against his skin. Looking around to see the trees and keeping some hidden areas with a green blanket of grass with flowers and bushes decorating. He noticed the guards standing at the only entrance and exit. He knew there was no other way for her to get out so the guards were able to give her somewhat of a privacy while here. Vegeta started to walk in between the trees looking for his woman. Off in a distance he could hear what sounded like giggling. He had never once heard her giggle since she was here and it was almost music to his ears to hear that. Walking much quieter as to not disturb whatever she was doing. Standing behind a bush looking through to see the young woman was swimming in the small pond smiling and laughing. Vegeta couldn't understand what had made her so happy and to laugh until he saw a head surface above the water. Vegeta felt his blood start to boil; the girl had met her fiancée here without his permission. He felt his vein pop out of his neck, rage coursing through his veins. He wanted to so bad just grab her from pond and take her back to his room, but he knew it would only upset her and knowing that was not the way to get what he wanted from the girl. He watched as she started to walk out of pond and to make him even more livid she had no clothes on. His whole body started to tremble with anger, quickly turning around; he headed back to his room. If he had stuck around then there would have been a bloody mess for his cleaning crew to clean.

Bulma was so glad that Yamacha was able to meet her at the garden. They had walked in the garden together then finding a pool they decided to go skinny dipping since the guards were not following her. When she got out of the pond she thought she heard something in the bushes. Walking more closely to get a better look she was able to make out a dark figure retreating from where he was. She knew it was Vegeta and she knew he was not going to be happy once she got back.

Author note: I know someone of you are asking "How the hell can Vegeta be stripped a God? Later on it will be explained. Like I said this is much different than the Greek God stories so there will be some changes.


	7. Punishment But Something Else There?

Chapter 7 Punishment But Something Else There?

Bulma stood outside the pond just staring off where Vegeta walked away. Bulma felt her heart race in her chest, she knew she was going to be in trouble when she got back and she had no idea how severe the punishment was going to be. That made her not want to go back all the more but she knew that she was going to have to deal with it sooner or later and better to get it out of the way. She would remember in the future she would be more careful and find a better way for her to meet Yamacha; she had to admit that this was careless and ignorant on how they met right here in the opening where Vegeta could easily find them.

"Yamacha, I need to go. I need to get back. I just saw Vegeta and he is going to be pissed since I came to see you without permission." Bulma looked for her discarded clothes, putting them back on.

"Bulma, this is crap. I mean this hold he has over you." Yamacha, too started to put his clothes back on.

"I know, but right now I need to be careful because I am still alive and right now since you are here I don't want to die. I don't want him to kill me. We will meet again, I promise. Just next time we need to be more careful and discrete." Once fully dressed she ran up to Yamacha to give a kiss goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more. "Yamacha I love you. I will see you again." Bulma started to walk away pulling her hand out of Yamacha's. She took one more look back at her fiancée dreading to see Vegeta.

She met the guards at the exit following them back to Vegeta's room. She took a deep breath holding the cool door knob in her hand. With the last ounce of strength she had left she opened the door. Her eyes darted around the room looking for him, getting herself ready for anything that he had coming at her. The room was very dark with the curtains closed. Her breath was caught in her throat with her heart thumping against her chest. With her sweaty hands she started to feel around trying to find her way to either the curtains to open them or to turn a light on in the room. Her body walked into what she thought was a wall but that wall started to move grabbing on to her room guiding her somewhere in the room. She tried so hard for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but never was able to. Feeling her body being thrown on the bed; she sat up trying to back away from him. When she never felt anything else she thought maybe he was done, he wasn't going to go through with it but then a blinding light was turned out lighting the room and the man in front of her. Rage was all she could in his eyes and she knew that this was not going to be good. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do, she knew what she did was going to make him mad. For this she brought on herself.

"Vegeta, I know you are mad and I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I love him. I missed him so much and I needed to see him, to be with him. Please understand." She hoped he would understand, maybe see her point of view.

"I told you the only way you could see him was by my permission and you had to do something in return for me for that to happen. You knew that by breaking that rule you would be punished." Vegeta felt so much anger course through him that he was no longer thinking straight. There was no way he was going to give her any mercy, maybe if she was not nude with him he might. When he saw her naked with him that had pushed him over the edge. At least he had enough decency to walk back to his room and wait for her there.

Vegeta climbed after her on the bed in an animalistic behavior letting his obsession take over. He watched the girl quiver in fear, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Then he felt something snap in him, like this was something he didn't want, not like this but the obsession was still trying to stay in control. He did have one question that had been bothering him. "Did you sleep with him?"

Bulma tried stopping her sobs, "No." It seemed like that was the only thing he needed to hear before he started to advance on to her again. She didn't know what she was going to do this time, she didn't want to have to relive this once again. She felt him gently push her down which completely stunned her because she figured he would have been much more forceful. In what felt like a blink of an eye he ripped her clothes along with her undergarments off of her. She gave out a loud squeal in fear. She watched him carefully as he stared down at her showing no emotion in his eyes any longer. Bulma didn't know what was going on which scared her all the more. Vegeta brought his one hand to her womanhood lightly and gently touching her curls. Bulma brought her hands up to stop him but he swatted them away like an annoying fly. "Please don't do this."

Vegeta brought his mouth closely to her ear, "Woman, you want this. Do not deny this or me. One day this will happen just give in."

"No it is not suppose to happen like this and I don't want it to." Bulma was not in love with this man and that was how it was suppose to be. You are to be in love with a man, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and then to make love.

"Stop fighting something that is inevitable."

"Because this is something I don't want. I will fight you." She wasn't able to say anymore before he look her ear lobe into his mouth nibbling. Bulma felt something in the bottom of her stomach, something she had never really felt stir. Like it started to come alive and she didn't like it one bit. Along with that the butterflies started to move, coming to life. Trying to push that all away but with Vegeta nipping on her ear, gracing his fingers on the outside of her folds only made it that much worse and harder for her. "No."

"Do not lie to me." With more pressure he started to massage the folds and what sounded almost like a moan. "Sounds to me that you are enjoying it."

Bulma felt the tears start to fall, she couldn't understand why her body was going against her. Why everything was falling apart, she still felt that hatred toward him, that anger. She felt Vegeta bring his free hand to her mound kneading causing more sensation to her. Taking a deep breath to fight him off without warning she felt him push a finger into her just like the one unforgettable night. This time seemed different, he was more different tonight. He had been acting so different, nothing like before. Slowly he would push his finger as far as he could into her depths pulling it out and pushing in once again. Bulma once again tried to push him away. She didn't care if her body liked it her mind and heart were still against this, she didn't want this. With his one hand that was kneading her one breast he again swatted her hand away but this time she started to put more of a fight up so Vegeta picked up the pace with his finger then entering another one in making her wider. Plunging into her depths trying to hold her down.

"I said I don't want this. Get the fuck off of me." She started to thrash her body trying everything she could. She knew it would be a lost cause but she was not going down without a fight. Off guard she felt the back of his hand strike her on her cheek. Stunned, she didn't move. She felt her mind started to fall back into a safe spot but also back into depression. With Vegeta pumping two fingers in and out of her having his way with her, her fiancée off in another room surely being tortured; Bulma felt herself fall into a black void wishing she was elsewhere. Staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare on her face. She felt him start to break her, she was on the verge, at that point. There was nothing else she could do, this was her life. She could fight, but only to make things worse. She remembered hearing the other Gods say Vegeta had to let her go but she didn't see that happening. She over heard him talk to a guard to move her to another room so the other Gods wouldn't see her. This was her life and there was nothing else that she could do….

After Vegeta was done with the punishment to her, she watched him retreat to the bathroom. Bulma felt her body not move, she barely felt her chest move from breathing. Her eyes continued to stare at the ceiling above her. She didn't care that she was still naked laying on the bed, what was the point of hurrying to put clothes on when he already had seen everything he wanted to see. After a few minutes she watched Vegeta walk from the bathroom to his side of the bed getting ready to get in. Bulma used the last of her strength to roll over on her side so she wouldn't have to look at him. Once Vegeta joined in, getting under the covers she felt his body move closer to hers for the first time since they had shared this bed. Feeling his one arm wrap around her pulling her into his chest, bring his mouth ever so close to her ear, "Just remember it could have been worse but next time you try something like this it will be worse." Then felt him push his lower region into her bottom, she could feel his erection push against her. "Next time I will be using it." Pulling his lower region away from her but he kept his arm draped around her, holding on to her so she wouldn't go anywhere.

Bulma woke up late in the morning but still felt the same arm wrapped around her. Vegeta hadn't left early in the morning like he normally did, but it seemed for Bulma she was going to have to deal with him a little longer. She carefully pulled his arm off of her laying it in the empty spot next to him now. She made her way to the bathroom to shower, to get his smell off of her. She had no idea what was in store for her today but she had to prepare for whatever laid ahead for her.

Quickly getting into the shower, scrubbing so hard that her skin started to turn red. If felt like she just couldn't get him off of her, it was just like last time. She felt herself fall to the floor of the shower crying once again. "Why," was all she could ask herself. She wanted to see Yamacha, she wanted to get out of here and she wanted to see her family. Then an idea came to mind. She knew that Goku was going to come back to check on her and she knew that Vegeta was going to put her in another room. Maybe if she can find a way to see Yamacha or to pass a note to him maybe he could tell Goku, just maybe then she would be able to get out of here. She stood to her feet hurrying to finish, liking this idea the more and more she thought about it. Bulma had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel two strong arms wrap around her stomach. Jumping in fear, knowing who it was, she tried to escape his grasp.

"What are you still doing here? I figured you would be off training." Bulma still had some spunk left in her. She was not going to back down to him so easily. She was still a fighter even if Vegeta was starting to break her; she was still trying to fight with every ounce she had left.

"I decided to take a break today since you snuck off yesterday." Vegeta held on to her around the stomach even as she was trying to push him off. "Do not fight me, girl!"

"No I am. I hate this. You keep acting so different. One minute you are an asshole and the next you try to be nice, like now. Please can't you see that I want nothing to do with you and that this is only making you more of a monster. You have to be better than that, you are a God." Bulma finally was able to get him to let her go for her to spin around to face him but quickly wish she hadn't realizing that he was standing completely nude in front of her. Turning her head away, blushing at his openness.

"I have already told you and I am not going to repeat myself. This is something you are going to have to live with. Besides you must like something about me because you keep responding to me. Last night you started to moan and I know your mind is fighting it but one day you will give in, begging." He pulled her into him crashing his lips into hers. He had never been this hungry for any girl in the past, Bulma had something over him rather it be her beauty or something.

At first she didn't try to push him away but it took her a couple minutes to realize what was going on. She brought her hands to his chest getting ready to push him away but feeling his muscle, how strong he was made her body seem to react to him once more. This pissed Bulma off to no end hating herself all the more each day that this was happening. "Please stop."

"Do not fight me once again, woman," moving his lips to her neck devouring where her neck and shoulder met. Bulma lifted her head up in response against her own wishes for her body. She felt her mouth open and once again letting out a moan. Apparently that made Vegeta all the more wild into wanting her. She was slammed against the wall feeling his erection come more alive. Bulma started to let the tears fall, she didn't know what was coming over her, why her body was reacting this way. She needed to figure something out fast or this was only going to get uglier.

Author note: There you have it. Things are starting to heat up. Do you think things are moving too fast? Opinions! I want to see what you guys want to happen next! Review and don't forget to vote on my poll


	8. Pain

Author Note: I am sad that I only got one review on the last chapter… was it that bad? Please make it up and review review review on this one. Thanks. Let me know what you guys think and how it is turning. Love all my faith readers and reviewers! :D

Chapter 8 Pain

Bulma felt her mind start to spin with worry. She wanted Vegeta to stop, her mind and heart kept telling her that, but her body screamed for him to continue. Her and Yamacha had never gone this far. Yesterday Yamacha had the crazy idea to go skinny dipping, something to help take the edge off the situation she had been dealing with. All the two of them had done was kissing; there wasn't any touching like Vegeta had done to her so many times now. She tried to keep her mind on Yamacha thinking that it might help, that her body might stop and to her luck it did. When Bulma just stood there not moving or making any sound Vegeta stopped his taunt on her. He brought his face back to look in her in the eyes noticing that she was elsewhere trying not to feel what was going on in front of her.

"Fine, but just this one time I will let it go. And since you played along today and last night with your moaning I will let you go see that pathetic weakling of yours." Bulma straightened up pretty quick in happiness. This was her chance to tell Yamacha and Vegeta had no idea what was going on.

"Thank you." Bulma got out of the shower to quickly get dressed to go see Yamacha and to let him in on the plan.

Vegeta stayed in the shower turning the hot knob down to let the cool water spray on him to cool him down after what he did with Bulma. With his head tilted down to let the water spray on his back he could see his member standing erect begging for attention. He hated that he had stopped what he was doing to her; he should have continued and ignored her pleas for stopping. He was a ruthless, careless monster and when that woman is around she seems to make him into this different person. This person he doesn't want to be. By telling her that she could go see the idiot he felt something inside of him twist, almost like jealousy. When that jealousy would take over he begins to be blinded by rage not having any control over his actions like last night. He still did not trust the girl, he knew she was still a virgin but he didn't want that weakling to take it away from her. Vegeta wanted to be the one to do that and he wanted her to beg for it but to ask him to stop. He wanted the girl to squirm under in him in pleasure, begging for more. With his thoughts still on her and the things he wanted to do to her did not help his member.

Vegeta finished his shower deciding to follow the girl to make sure that she wouldn't do something that would aggravate him all the more. Once he was fully dressed and saw that the girl was gone, he went on his way in search of her. On his way for looking for her he would ask a guard if he knew where she was. All of them said they didn't know but they suggested the garden. Vegeta didn't think she would want to go back there after being caught skinny dipping. But Vegeta made his way there in search of her there first. Upon walking he saw 3 guards by the exit/entrance. After asking if she was there and receiving a nod he started to sneak to the back of the garden. Once he heard noises he crouched down lower looking in between the bushes. Once he had a clear view of her and the idiot he made himself comfortable eavesdropping on the couple.

"That's the best thing I could come up with. I don't think it will be that much longer before they come down, checking up on him again. You will know because the guards and people will be more on high alert." Bulma scooted closer so that she closer in his grasp.

"Ok babe if you think that will work then I am one hundred percent behind you." Yamacha started to push Bulma to the ground hovering above her giving her kisses all over her face trying to take her pain away. Vegeta felt the rage burn through him once again. He wanted to jump out there and break his neck but what was the point if it never killed him. Vegeta then made a note in the end he was going to banish him away then coming up with a lie to Bulma.

"So Vegeta tried having his way with you again, huh?" Bulma shook her head up in down in response. "I know you wanted to wait till you knew the time was right and all, but I know you don't want to give him your virginity and he might so…" Yamacha was going thinking on terms of helping her so he was her first and not that monster.

"I don't know Yamacha, I mean no I don't want him to be my first but if he wanted to go that far he would have already. I think I can keep holding him off. I have so far. But I get what you are saying." Bulma didn't want it to be this way, she wanted it to be like in her dreams for her first time.

"Yea you were able to hold him off this long, so who says he want try again tonight or just take it from you without you willing."

Bulma thought it over and he was right. She didn't want it to be this way but the more she thought about it, it was the best way for the situation she was in. Bulma brought her lips up to connect with Yamacha making it more passionate than what they shared since they had been there. He started to roam his hands down to the hem of her shirt lifting it over head. Bulma did the same with Yamacha's shirt. Bring his hands to Bulma's back to unclasp her bra throwing it to the side with the rest of the discarded clothes. He then slowly started to bring her dress down leaving her underwear on.

By this time Vegeta felt the heat radiating off his face, the burning feeling. His hands in a tight fist turning a pale white from the lack of blood being able to get through. Vegeta knew that he needed to stop this before it went any further. He walked out of the bushes and seeing the terrorized look on Bulma, she knew she was in trouble.

"Girl you are to go back to my chambers." He watched her gather her clothes putting them back then started to walk away but was stopped by Yamacha's grasp. "No she doesn't want to be with you, she doesn't love you. She loves me."

Vegeta let a smirk form on his face. He thought it was funny how the weakling had any courage to even say anything to him. "Watch it or I will send you to the torture chamber or worse banish you to another part of the realm." Yamacha let go of Bulma's letting her retreat back to Vegeta's chamber. Vegeta followed after her with Yamacha watching his love walk away. Once he arrived with her at the exit, "Guards I want you to take that human to the dungeon below. Have some fun with him, make him scream in agony." Bulma swished her head around letting her blue hair spin, "What no! Please!"

"You brought this on yourself. Come you are to gather your things in my chamber. I am taking you to another part of the castle. We don't want you to be seen by my stupid brother and future mate. After what you tried to pull today, I am going to make you my concubine for the rest of your life." Horror spread across Bulma's face. "And yes you will be the one to satisfy my needs that, that stupid Kylie will not be able to do." Pushing her to continue walking to his chambers, he was going to make it official tonight for her to start her new duties. He had waited long enough and held out long enough for her.

Once the two arrived in his sleeping quarters he called Keri for her to help Bulma. He sat at his desk finishing his paper work, waiting for the two girls to be done packing Bulma's things. While Bulma and Keri were in the closet, Bulma hoping out of ear shot of Vegeta, she started to whisper to Keri. "I don't want to be his concubine. There has to be a way out of this. "

Keri dropped her head in sorrow for Bulma, "I wish there was a way I could tell you, you could get out of this, but there isn't. The only advice I can give is not to fight. The more you fight the more painful it will be."

Bulma let the tears fall from her eyes; she knew she shouldn't have tried anything with Yamacha. She was so stupid for thinking that Vegeta wouldn't have followed her. And for allowing this to happen she also got Yamacha in trouble and that hurt her more than anything. She didn't want him to be punished for something that she could have stopped. Running out of the closet to Vegeta falling on the ground next to him, "Please don't torture Yamacha. If you don't I will be more willing, I won't fight you. I promise. And at least let me say goodbye to him this time. Please I promise I will hold my end up."

Vegeta looked down at her tear streaked face. This was exactly what he wanted, he wanted her to not fight him and by giving her what she wanted then he would get what he wanted. "Fine, but I will go with you. Once your things are moved we will go." Bulma quickly retreated to the closet finishing getting her things together. Keri had called the guards in to start transferring her things to her new room. While the guards were transferring her things Vegeta had led Bulma to where Yamacha was being held. Once in the dungeon Bulma had a chill run up and down her body. The place reeked of death and blood. And she thought outside of the underworld was bad; it was nothing in comparison to this. As she passed each cell holding someone, she peeked inside each one thinking that Yamacha was in one of them. The sounds of people crying and wailing had just broke Bulma's heart for them. She had wished that she could free them and let them go back to their happy lives that they had. Even if their lives on earth were bad she was sure it was nothing like this here. She continued to follow Vegeta with her head hung low in sorrow. This was more than likely than last time she was going to see Yamacha, she didn't know what to say or how to say what was going to happen once she left the cell.

Vegeta had stopped outside a cell, having one of the guards unlock the cell allowing her to enter but before she did Vegeta had one thing that needed to be said, "You better hold up to your promise." Bulma ripped her arm out of grasp not even wanting to think about that right now. Looking into the cell she saw Yamacha's hands being chained to the wall not giving him much freedom. Once he caught glimpse of his blue haired angel her started to run to her but was stopped by his chains. "BULMA!"

Bulma ran to Yamacha burying her head into his chest holding on to him for dear life. She didn't want this moment to ever end, she didn't want to have to leave to go back to make for her promise. She didn't want to go back to the life she had come to dread and hate. "Vegeta let me come say good bye to you."

"Goodbye? What do you mean? Bulma we just need to be more careful." Yamacha looked behind his girl to see that dark silhouette of the monster that had tried to claim what was his.

"He wasn't even going to let me see you, but I promised him something if he did." Bulma let her head fall not wanting to look him in the eye. She didn't want to say what that promise was.

"Bulma what was that promise?" Using his finger he lifted her chin to see that she started to cry. "Bulma what the fuck did you promise that monster?" Yamacha didn't need answer from her, he already knew what it was. Looking up at the man that stood at the entry of his cell. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?"

"Yamacha, calm down. Please. One day things will work out like they are suppose to be and we will be together once again. I love you and that love will never die. I will fight for us and I will never forget you." She gave Yamacha one last kiss before she turned to exit the cell. She gave him one last look to see the tears start to fall from his eyes.

Bulma started to follow Vegeta to her new room letting the tears down her delicate face. She knew what she had to face tonight and she didn't know what else to do to avoid it, she knew there was no way she could avoid it. Life had taken a turn for the worse for her those few months ago and nothing had gotten better since she was brought here against her will. When she walked into her room she noticed that it was relatively smaller than Vegeta's, but why should she complain. No room was going to make her stay here any better. Looking around the room she saw a king size bed, a dresser, vanity, desk and chair and a sofa. The same furniture that occupied Vegeta's bedroom. The room had a window that looked out to the dead world that had become a habit of hers to watch. She noticed that all her clothes were out away, not one bag, suitcase or anything sitting out. She took a seat on the couch waiting for whatever was going to happen next happen. She didn't know if Vegeta was going to stay or go off and do his own thing.

"I am going to the upper realm to speak to my brother and Kylie to set up the date for the ceremony. You are to stay here until I get back. When Kylie is living in the underworld with me, you are not to leave this room until you are told so. I will come as often as I can but it will not be as frequent as you would probably like. You will get lonely but Keri will continue to bring you your food and things you will need. I have some more things I need to take care of tonight, but I will stop by later for you to do what you promised. Vegeta had left to take care of some paperwork he had left.

Bulma was left alone when Vegeta and the guards had all left. She sat on the sofa staring out at the dead world not sure what she was going to do with herself. Laying down on the couch, Bulma felt her mind started to daze falling into a deep slumber. For once Bulma slept a peaceful slumber with happy dreams. She dreamt of her time with Yamacha, being together happily. Having the life she had dreamed and wanted. Her dream did not last long before she was shaken awake by the last man she wanted to see. She looked out the window to see that the world started to sleep, she knew she had have been a asleep for a few hours.

"Woman, you have to keep your end of the deal." Vegeta walked over to her king size bed taking his cape and boots off.

"Can you take it easy on me?" Bulma knew this was going to be painful and she didn't know if she was ready to deal with this kind of pain she is going to have to endure.

Vegeta nodded his head, taking a seat on the bed waiting for her to join him. Bulma felt her heart beat at a faster pace, fear started to take over. She stood to her feet making her way over to him. She forced each foot in front of the other. She stood in front of him unmoving, unsure what to do next. Vegeta brought his hands up to the gown she had on slipping her straps off her shoulder letting the dress fall to the ground around her feet. Vegeta let his hands roam around on her skin feeling her delicate skin. He watched as the goosebumps would cover her skin where his hand made contact. Bulma looked down at his dark cold eyes letting him touch her, undress her. He removed the rest of her undergarments, he stood to discard his own. He moved so she was now standing by the bed with him in front of her. He started to push her down on the bed, allowing her to back up on the bed with him following her above her. Bulma rested her head on the plush pillow with Vegeta meeting his lips with her own. Bulma felt this kiss was much different the last ones. This one seemed like it had more care behind it, but then again maybe it was because she told Vegeta to be easy on her and this was it.

Bulma brought her arms around Vegeta's neck to deepen the kiss, which to her surprise that she did that. Vegeta lowered his body on her more, grinding his lower region into hers. Vegeta moved his lips from hers and started to travel to her neck, nipping. He used his one hand to massage her mound and while trailing his other hand down to her curls. Using one finger he entered into her womanhood, getting her ready. Bulma just stared at the ceiling wishing for this to be over with. She was use to what he was doing to her as far as this, she wanted to jump to the next stage and get it done with.

Vegeta pulled his finger out of her, spreading her legs so he was settling between her. "This will hurt but in the end it will be worth it and you will enjoy it. I promise."

"Just get it over with." Bulma turned her head away with tears in her eyes trying to break through the bridge.

"You say that now, but in the end you will be begging for more." Bring his lips to hers making the kiss passionate for her. Steadying himself over her with his member at her entrance. Allowing his tongue fight with hers trying to distract her from the pain she was going to have. He started to push his member inside of her; she thrashed her head to the side in pain. She let out a painful moan pushing her hands against his chest thinking that she could stop it but he never did. "It hurts!"

"It will subside." Once he felt his full length inside of her he pulled out and thrusted back into her feeling the pleasure course through his body. He moved slowly at first, he was going to make it as painless as possible for her. Bulma eyes met with his cold ones again, but when he heard a moan escape from her mouth he felt his control start to slip away. His thrusts became harder and faster. He brought his hands to her hips pulling her in more watching Bulma throw her head back.

Bulma felt the pleasure in her lower region; she had never felt anything like this of course being her first time. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist trying to hold on as he pounded into her. Her breathing started to pick up letting the moans escape from her mouth. She felt her mind start to spin her body screaming to her climax. She felt it coming close and prayed that Vegeta's was coming to his, too. Her climax hit and felt the crash of pleasure take over. Her toes curled in the ecstasy, her body had spasms go through her body. Vegeta continued to thrust into her, not even feeling that he was going to stop. Bulma continued to try and hold on but Vegeta grabbed her legs using his arms to hold them up getting a better penetration. Bulma moans turned into wails of pleasure her body was receiving feeling another crash from her climax. Bulma could feel herself start to tire, losing feeling into her legs. "Please stop. I am tired."

"Not until I get mine," he huffed continuing to thrust into her.

Bulma felt her body become more tired and sore. She listened to the beating rhythm of the headboard against the wall behind her, the huffing from Vegeta and her moans. Her body felt like it was on fire with a thin cover of sweat covering hers and his making the impact more audible. Vegeta let her legs fall bring his hands to bottom. This gave Bulma the chance to bury her face into the crook of his neck trying to let the ecstasy wash over her again. Then out of nowhere Vegeta bit on to her neck, that same spot he did not that long ago. Vegeta quickly pulled out letting his seeds hit the bed sheet.

Vegeta let himself fall to the side of the fragile girl as to not hurt her anymore. He laid there next to her for a few minutes to recover. Once he felt his body cool down and come down from the rush he got up to get dressed.

"I will be heading back to my quarters. I might stop by tomorrow, but I will see how tomorrow turns out with everything." With that said he was out the door leaving hurt Bulma behind.

Author note: There you have it. Things will be moving along more easily from here on out as far as the ceremony and Goku.


	9. Complications

Author note: Also I forgot to thank Jezz for the review on the last chapter. Then I saw my other faithful reader and reviewer, Nintendocat. Thank you so much both of you! Glad you guys are still enjoying my story. Bare with me because it will get better… Rraz45 I want to thank you for following me from my one story to the next. You are awesome. I understand with you updating your stories. You have a lot and good luck with yours…

YAY for all the reviews for the last chapter. Just be patient with Bulma and Vegeta's relationship. Things are going to start changing. A lot more is going to be happening now that things are starting to heat up between V/B. Love you all for the reviews. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Lol. :D

With all the quick wonderful reviews I was able to get this chapter typed and ready to. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 9 Complications

Bulma had stayed awake for another couple hours letting the pain below take over. She wished that she didn't have to experience anything like this but with her luck she knew she was going to have to sooner or later. She was able to get under the sheets still in her naked form pulling the sheet up almost over her head trying to hide from the world. There was no way she was going to be able to get use to this. The feeling she had, the climaxes she hit, she had to admit that she liked the feeling but wished that it wasn't Vegeta giving it to her. Bring her hand up to her neck where he had bit, bring her hand into her view she noticed a fair amount of blood which she assumed was the cause of her dizziness. Bulma didn't want to get out of bed to attend to it right now, she figured in the morning when Keri came in she would be able to assist her. Bulma let her eyes flutter close hoping a dreamless sleep would follow. She didn't want any nightmare but she also didn't want any happy dreams because she would have to wake up to this world that she become to hate. Finally her mind had stopped spinning going into a slumber.

Vegeta had walked back to his room pleased with that he had received. For her being a virgin she was very good as what she was doing, although she didn't have to do much but with what she did was enough for him. He had walked into his quarters feeling the room being emptier. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of the girl in his room. She had kept him company, but he knew after this she would not be happy with him. After her behavior with trying to do those things with Yamacha she only had herself to blame. Vegeta knew in the end he was going to make her his concubine.

He didn't want to stick around after the sex because this wasn't for love or anything like that, he didn't want Bulma getting that idea in her head. He had heard how virgins tend to be with their first. He didn't expect her to fall at his feet saying she loved him not with everything he did to her. He also didn't want to take that chance in case it did happen.

Sleep did not want to come to him that night and it aggravated him knowing he was going to need it for tomorrow. He decided to walk around the castle seeing if there was anything else that needed to be taken care of before Kylie was to move in. Vegeta had dreaded that day and the day wasn't even set yet. He had more important things to deal with and that was to take over Goku's position. With Kylie here she would only find out and more than likely run off to tell Goku. Vegeta was going to have to be more discreet about it, make his training a ritual and if she asked any questions then he would be very short. To make nothing of it.

Vegeta was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had made his way to Bulma's room. Walking up to the door letting his ear touch the wooden door. He could first hear her light breathing but then started to turn into whimpers like she was in pain. Vegeta slowly opened her door to see her thrash around on the bed. He could tell she was obviously having a nightmare. He walked up to her bedside gently touching her arm. Immediately after that she sat straight up in the bed frantically looking around. When her eyes made contact with Vegeta, he could tell she let her shoulders fall slightly.

"You didn't come back wanting more did you?" He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"No I heard you outside the door whimpering. I was checking to make sure everything was all right."

Bulma was in shock that Vegeta was actually checking in on her, making sure that she was alright. This was not the Vegeta she had come to know over the time she was here. "Oh," was all she could think of to say. Bulma felt her body was covered in sweat from the nightmare she had to endure, to her surprise it was nothing to do with Vegeta. It seemed that overtime she never had nightmares of him, more so of dreams with him in a sexual way that she was enjoying. Even before what had happened this night. She really didn't want to be left alone; she was use to having him next to her. At times she felt safer with him around even if he was the one that punished her at times. Bulma had a feeling that there wouldn't be much punishment after tonight. "Would you stay the night with me?"

"Why? That comes to a surprise to me that you would ask me to stay here with you. I would have assumed you would be happy with not dealing with me any longer." Vegeta felt the need to stay but there was a part of him fighting it.

"I can't explain it, I guess for some reason I am use to it." Bulma lied back down on the bed waiting and hoping that he would join her.

Vegeta walked around the bed taking his shirt off leaving his boxers on. He climbed into bed under the sheets with her. Bulma turned her back against him just like all the night before but tonight was different than all the others. Vegeta scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. He really didn't understand why he had the need to do just that, but to him it felt right. Finally after being settled in listening to her light snores he fell to sleep.

That following morning Bulma awoke to an empty spot next to her bed. She felt upset that he didn't stay but then again why did she want him to. She watched Keri walk in just as she sat up on the bed. Keri rushed to her side seeing the mark on her neck with dry blood.

"Oh my, what happened," Keri asked rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"He, um, well we…" Bulma found it hard for her to say it thinking that if she did say it then that would make it all the more true that it happened. Fighting for the words she finally let those words slide of her tongue, "we had sex."

Keri eyes bulged out of her head in shock. "Did he… rape you?"

"No, I made a promise that if he let me see Yamacha that I would have sex with him with no fighting. To be honest my body and moves shocked me. It felt like I really wanted him." Bulma hissed as Keri applied cream to her wound.

"As much as this might be hard to believe but maybe somewhere deep inside you, there is part that wants him. A very dark side of you that I might add." Keri laughed at her last remark.

To Bulma's surprise she found a small smile grace her face. "Yea, maybe. Here is the kicker tho. He has been acting really different and last night he was very gentle with me. I mean he was still rough but I could tell he held a lot back. And last night you could almost say he held me as I went to sleep. Ugh there has to be something wrong with me if I am falling for him."

Keri really didn't know what to say. She knew that if she was in this same predicament then she would have died a long time ago. "Well, I mean I don't see how you could fall for someone like that. But he sounds like he is a totally different person behind closed doors. Either way I would be careful. Kylie will more than likely move in the next week or so. I will be here to see you still and if you need company just let the guard know I will come. "

The more Bulma had thought about it and even heard it from Keri's mouth she felt a tinge of jealousy. She didn't like that fact that Vegeta was going to be spending more time with Kylie than her. "Yea I am not looking forward to that. But thank you." Keri had finished taking care of Bulma's wound. Once Bulma ate all her food Keri took the dirty dishes and went on her way. Bulma was once again left alone, something she was not staring to like.

Vegeta had finished training and started to make his way to the higher realm. He hated to have to cross through Earth. But luckily he didn't have far to ever walk. Once he arrived in the throne room he was greeted by Goku, Krillin, Kylie and Juu.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Juu stated snobbishly. She always had an attitude and mostly toward Vegeta. She had never liked him and hated how he treated his brothers especially since one was her husband, Krillin.

"Can it bitch. I came here to set the date for this damn ceremony. I want to hurry and get it out of the way."

"Oh that is excellent news, Vegeta." Kylie gasped with joy. "Now were you thinking next month?"

Vegeta quickly answered, "no, this week. Like I said I want this done and out of the way."

Kylie was slightly hurt by his words, "Oh ok. Well then how about tomorrow. I will set everything up. Just be here at 6pm tomorrow. Well if you will all excuse but I need to rush off to get things ready." Kylie left quickly out of the throne room.

Goku pulled Vegeta aside to have a more private talk. Of course Vegeta had already an idea what it was going to be about. "Did you send the human girl home?"

"Yes. I told you I would." Vegeta was slightly irritated with his dimwitted brother. He hated the fact that he was related to him.

"I was just making sure Vegeta. I am glad you came to set up the date for the ceremony but I don't want you to look at this as a horrible thing."

"Whatever . I need to get back." Vegeta turned to walk away thankful that this was done and out of the way. Vegeta had arrived back to the underworld to see everything was still in working order. He never had to worry about leaving his realm unattended.

Vegeta went straight to Bulma's room to let her know of the plans for tomorrow. Once he walked into her room he saw her sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. Since she had been here, he never noticed her doing that. Apparently she didn't notice him walk in because she never acknowledged his presence but then again she might be mad at him. He walked over to stand directly behind her letting his eyes lock with her stunning sea blue ones. Bulma set her brush down waiting for him to say something or do something. Vegeta brought his hands up to her blue tresses running his fingers through it. Her hair was so soft to the touch; he noticed over time that her hair had become more vibrant and alive.

"The ceremony is tomorrow and Kylie will be moving down here tomorrow evening. I told my brother that you are no longer staying her so just do what I told you the other day."

Bulma nodded her head understanding him. Bulma stood up walking around her chair bring her arms around Vegeta. It did shock Bulma that she was doing but I think it shocked Vegeta more so. Bulma let her lips lightly grace across Vegeta's in a provocative manner. Bulma knew this was her life now, there was a part of her that was excited with what happened last night. The more into the day she had thought about it, the more she wanted to go through with it again. Vegeta pulled Bulma up with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands holding her up from her bottom, he led them to the bed. Through the night the two had sex.

Bulma was upset to find Vegeta had left early in the morning. Bulma was surprised with her actions last night that she had enticed last night's action. She had found her body becoming drawn into him more and more. She felt like she was no longer able to hold back with her mind and heart starting to give in to the battle. Bulma would not say she was in love with him; this was nowhere near a relationship that the love word would be used. There were feelings there but she couldn't place what those feelings are. Her heart beat more alive when she saw Vegeta or just thinking about him excited her. She hated the person she had become, to give into this monster that she hated.

She had dreaded for last night to end and for her to wake up to the next day, the day the ceremony was to take place. After today she was going to see less and less of Vegeta. A part of her liked the idea thinking that she could get her mind and heart back on the right track but she knew it was a loss cause. As much as she hated to admit, Vegeta had changed her to a different person. A person that she didn't want to be, but she always thought about having more excitement in her life; it seemed that she got her wish. She sat at her vanity staring at herself waiting as time ticked on. She had told the guard she wanted Keri to come to her room but was told that Keri was dealing with duties, she would stop by later. She watched as the clock struck 6 meaning the ceremony was taking place.

Vegeta was relieved that the ceremony took only 15 minutes to take place. He watched as the Gods sent their congrats to the new couple, but Vegeta was ready to leave. After with what happened last night he was anxious to get back to see if he could get a replay, but he knew that tonight Kylie was going to be staying with him which meant more than likely tonight was his night with her. Once everything was done and taken care of he headed back to his territory with Kylie following gleefully. It made him sick to his stomach, he never could stand her. She used her looks to get her anything she wanted. She wanted Vegeta and she made sure Goku set the two of them up. Once he was in his quarters Kylie had the guards quickly unpack her things.

He walked to his dresser to get a pair of sweatpants to change into. He quickly changed and then to find Kylie make her way to the bathroom. He didn't care what she was doing or had planned tonight. Once he walked to his bed to settle in he heard the bathroom door open with her trying to grab his attention. Kylie stood at the door in a very revealing and skimpy lingerie. The color was dark red with the top a flimsy see through just sitting above her belly button pushing her chest out more. The bottoms were a small tight pair of underwear, lacy and also very see through. Vegeta couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was the God of lust and with that she was able to drawn men into her very easily. She was one of the more beautiful Goddess; actually the most beautiful and she flaunted it. She started to walk to his direction with her hips swaying with want. Vegeta let himself sit on the bed as she straddled his waist. She had pull on him and she knew exactly what to do with that.

Bulma found herself unable to sleep at night so she begged the guard to let her walk around. He of course quickly said no but then she came up with the idea of wearing a cloak and having the hood up. Once she put it on and the guard realized that she would not be seen underneath of it he let her. He had mentioned to the others to watch her. She started to walk along the halls late at night. She knew more than likely Vegeta was asleep with Kylie but she would walk by to see if she could hear anything. Once she was standing outside his big double doors, she pressed her ear against the door. The door was so thick she was not able to hear anything. Very quietly and slow she tried opening the door. She knew if she was caught by him or her that there would be hell to pay. She prayed to her God that, that would not happen. She peaked inside to see the room was fairly dark but there was enough light from the window next to the bed she had so often stared out at, giving light to the bed. She was able to see Vegeta lying on the bed with Kylie on top of him. Bulma felt her heart start to ache which she couldn't understand why. She was not in love with him so why was her heart aching? Hearing the couple moan with ecstasy was too much for her. She backed up shutting the door quietly heading back to her room. Once inside the confines of her room she set the cloak on the back of her chair crawling into bed. She let her tears fall for reason she couldn't understand. Bulma wished her life was not so complicated.


	10. Green is for Envy

Author note: Yea I know a lot of you were not happy about with the ceremony between Kylie and Vegeta and Bulma seeing the two of them intimate but all this has a reason. I know it sucks but keep with it. Also like I said in the summary this isn't going to be your typical happy story. Anyways enjoy. And review

Don't forget to vote on my poll!

Chapter 10 Green is for Envy

The rest of the week Bulma had not seen or heard from Vegeta. It was a hard adjustment for Bulma not seeing him hardly at all when she was use to seeing him all the time. She had asked the guards numerous times to have Vegeta stop by her quarters but every time they came back they had told her he was busy and he would try to stop by if he had time. Bulma was never really allowed to leave after that one night since the guards were to afraid she would be caught and it would have been their asses on the line. Keri was able to come see her in the morning but she was never able to come back due to all her chores she had to do. Bulma had started to get extremely lonely and with nothing to do almost made her go insane.

She sat on her couch staring out at the dead world just like she did any other night, that seemed like the only thing that kept her amused while in her room but that even started to bore her. She noticed that night was coming by the clock on the wall so she decided to head to bed for the day. It seemed like sleeping the days away was the only thing she could do to make time go by. She got under the covers to cladding in just her bra and underwear. Feeling the soft silk sheets rub against her skin, she loved the feeling and it gave her comfort. She had almost fallen asleep when she saw her door open with a creaking sound. She was able to make out that it was her lover.

"Oh so you finally come see me now," Bulma stated sitting up in her bed letting the sheets fall.

"Don't start with me. You knew that when Kylie came here that things would be hard in the beginning and I am still trying to train. On top her wanting to make an heir." Vegeta made his way to her bed climbing in next to her.

"Well isn't she going to miss you tonight then?" Bulma cooed into his ear.

"No I told her I had some late night work to be done and training." Vegeta pulled Bulma into his lap lying on the bed so that she was able to straddle him. He couldn't help but see the change in her, she seemed so willing now. He wasn't complaining he was just trying to understand her. "So I see you are begging for me just like I told you, you would." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"You changed a part of me and now you have to deal with that part you changed." She started to grind herself into him causing him to moan.

"Really woman, I must ad that I like that change in you." Vegeta flipped them over wasting in no time. After a couple rounds seeing that she was worn out from the romping, he started to get dress but was stopped by the beauty on the bed.

"Please don't leave. Stay with me tonight," she begged giving him the saddest eyes she could muster.

"No I have to get back before Kylie started asking questions." He started to pull his pants on but was stopped when Bulma walked around the bed pushing him back down, straddling him once more. "Surely you don't want more."

"No, I don't. I want you to stay. I am lonely here. I have been cooped up all week and have only been out once..." She quickly stopped her sentence when she realized that she had just ratted herself out. She had hoped he didn't notice.

Vegeta quickly sat up knocking Bulma to the floor, "What do you mean you have been out? I thought I told you to never leave this room without my permission!"

"I know. I know. I am sorry but I missed you and I figured the two of you were in your room and not leaving it any time soon. I mean you didn't. I walked by and saw what the two of you were doing. Please don't be mad, I just needed to get out. I haven't left since and when I did leave I had a cloak on so no one was able to see me. I am so sorry, truly I am!" Bulma pleaded.

"I don't care how sorry you are, you are not to leave this room! Is that understood?" Vegeta felt his body shake with anger. How could she disobey him?

"Fine! But I need something more to do. I am going to go insane being cooped up in here. At least let me go to the garden; I am sure Kylie won't go there. Or better yet don't let her know about it."

Vegeta pondered over her wish, figuring if he didn't tell Kylie then she would never go to it. What harm could it do? "Fine, but it can only be between 4pm and 8pm. That is when Kylie is in the upper realm taking care of business."

"Oh thank you. Finally I won't die of boredom." Bulma couldn't help but giggle at her comment.

"I will be by tomorrow night." With that said he made his way back to his room. He knew he was going to need to take a quick shower before joining Kylie in bed, he didn't want the sweet smell of the human girl on him. The last thing he needed what Kylie to grow suspicious.

Bulma was happy that she was able to get out of her room; she was so tired of being imprisoned in her own room. She ran to get into bed to start of her new day, the day she would get to go back to the garden.

Bulma waited in her room all day till the clock finally struck 4 she ran to the guard outside her room to let him know she wanted to go to the garden. She grabbed her cloak to put over her just in case. Once she arrived in the garden she made her way to the back of the garden to her spot. Sitting next to the pond laying out on the cool grass, she tried to make herself feel more relaxed and free. She started to think over the changes that had been going on with her. One minute she didn't want anything to do with Vegeta calling him a monster and the next she wasn't able to keep her hands off of him. She still saw him as a monster and nothing less. She knew that after he took her virginity that something inside of her snapped and that something begged for Vegeta. That part of her needed him and that need seemed to grow overtime. She couldn't say she was in love with him. She couldn't see how she would ever be or how anyone could ever love him.

Then her mind started to wonder to Kylie, Vegeta's new wife. Bulma felt her blood run with fury. She had to share him meaning that she took more of his time and that Bulma was not the only one getting him in the bedroom. Her mind started to think about Kylie's hands running over his body making his needs be met. How that night when Kylie was ridding him making him moan her name. The more she had thought about it the more aggravated she became. She felt her face become hot with anger, her fist clenched in rage. Bulma decided to take a quick dip in the pond to cool herself and her thoughts down. Once she was in her undergarments she jumped in quickly to not be seen by anyone else. She started to swim around until she heard some rustling noises from the bushes. She lowered herself in the water more to conceal herself, "Hello?"She waited for the culprit to come out but when she saw who it was she felt her jaw drop. "Yamacha?"

Bulma hurriedly got out of the water running into his open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in so I came to see you." Yamacha started to eyes her over. Something was different and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. "You seem different." Yamacha stepped back a step or two to get a better look at her.

"Um, well. I don't know how to tell you…"

"THAT MONSTER RAPED YOU, DIDN'T HE?" Yamacha started to pace around running his hands through his thick, black hair. "I don't care that I am weaker than him, wait till I get my hands on him!"

Bulma tired grabbing his arm trying to stop him from pacing, "No, I think you need to sit down." She guided him over to a shaded area in the woods. Once the two were seated she turned to look him straight in the eyes. She found this a lot harder than she thought. She didn't know how she was going to tell him that she was willing. She took a deep breath starting from the beginning. "Ok you have to let me finish before you try to interrupt me or storm off. That night that you and I were caught. I told him that I wanted to see you and that if he let me see you that I would be willing in bed with him and not fight him. It was inevitable, I knew it was going to happen and there was no way of stopping it. That night we did it and like I promised to him I didn't fight him. When it was all over with I was so mad at myself because my body was reacting to every touch like I wanted more. As time went on it became a nightly thing and each night I was more spontaneous and reacted more each time. I started to hate myself becoming this person that he was making. Then when I found out he was to marry another God, I was livid, I was jealous. I couldn't understand when I should be happy that I would see less of him and the less of the person I was becoming. I still love you, Yamacha and I still want to get out of here before I become to person I don't even recognize anymore." She stopped at that point thinking nothing more needed to be said. Through her whole speech she watched his expression go from angry to sadness to hurt. She knew she had hurt him, but that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Bulma, I don't know what to say. I mean I am shocked and I have to say I don't even recognize you. I can see you are becoming someone different and you have this different aroma. I have to say that I don't like it. This means we need to get you out of here faster than I had thought. The last thing we need is for you falling in love with his monster." He brought Bulma into his arms holding her. He wanted to take all her inner demons away but he knew that it was next to impossible.

Bulma had started to lose track of time when she felt herself start to fall asleep. She ran to her clothes putting them back on when she saw the look of confusion on his face she stopped, "I have to go. Vegeta said I could only be here till 8 and I know that it either getting to that time or past that time. I don't want to get in trouble. It took a lot for me to let him let me out of my room. I will try to be here tomorrow at the same time, 4." She ran up to him to give him a sweet kiss before she ran back to the guards to take her to her room.

As she was walking through the hallways she noticed the clock on the wall saying 8:30pm. She started to yell at herself in the inside for being so tardy. She had hoped she wouldn't run into Vegeta. But she noticed at the end of the hallway a figure started to walk in the direction she was coming from. She moved her body more behind the guard to shield herself from whoever it was. The closer the person got she noticed that it was a female, a very gorgeous looking female. She saw the long brown hair that bounced with each step she took, her facial features seemed so perfectly placed that Bulma couldn't help but envy the woman. Bulma noticed the attire the woman had on. It was the attire of a Goddess and that was when Bulma realized that this stunning woman was Kylie. Bulma lowered her head more for her head to be more concealed in her clock hoping to not be spotted. Once they walked pass the Goddess she knew she had to have been safe now. Once arriving at her door she looked back in the direction Kylie was walking to see that she was gone. Bulma walked into her room straight to the restroom to clean herself before Vegeta had arrived.

Bulma kept thinking about how gorgeous Kylie was it made her green with envy. She started to become so jealous that is made her sick. She could see how hard it was for Vegeta to resist someone like her, no one could. She let her hands roam over her body as she was cleaning herself until she noticed that someone else had joined her in the shower.

"Mind if I joined?" asked Vegeta. Bulma was starting to like hearing his voice, the strong gruff voice. She nodded her head for approval and once she did that he turned her around slamming her against the wall. With just as much force he slammed his lips into hers. Bulma wasn't putting much into the kiss and this did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"What is wrong?" Vegeta out a sigh after, irritated with her.

"I hate having to share you with that other bitch." Bulma couldn't hold her tongue, she let it out and that worse part by saying all that is showing care.

"You say that as if you love me? This is nothing more but to fill my needs and that I like it better from you than her. There is nothing else here." Vegeta made sure he got his point across.

Bulma felt her head fall, "I know, it's just… never mind." She moved her body so that they could pick up where she had stopped them. Vegeta allowed her to continue without a word. Vegeta pushed her against the wall picking her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. With one swift thrust he was already in her.

Bulma noticed that overtime he was starting to get a little rougher with her. After almost every thrust she felt her back being hit against the wall. With the pleasure she was receiving and the pain she got made it all the better. Letting her head fall back letting the moans escape her mouth exposing her neck, Vegeta took advantage, he started to nip and bite at her neck. Vegeta was close as he started to push harder and with one final thrust he spilled with her, too. Letting her down for her to stand on her wobbly feet. Bulma was in shock that he was much faster this time, most of time they go a few times and those times are much longer. She knew who to blame.

"You are already done?"

"Yes, I am tired. I have been training all day and with Kylie up my asses all day annoying me, I am ready for bed." Vegeta walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel. Bulma turned the shower off, she, too was done following after him to the bedroom catching him before he started to leave her room.

"Wait, I don't want you to go." Bulma plead, but Vegeta didn't even listen to her. He continued on his way out the door never looking back. He knew if he did then he probably would have stayed. He hated how she was becoming more attached to him. This was not supposed to be a relationship with any feelings but he could tell that on Bulma's end she was. But Vegeta also started to feel something deeper, but he pushed it back down in the hole. Walking to his room he ignored anything that tried to surface, this was something that was started to get out of hand.


	11. As Cold As Vegeta

Author note: thank you for my faithful reviewers. I am glad you all are still liking the story. I know there are a bunch of different people reading this so everyone review. Thanks. Also don't forget to vote on my poll.

Chapter 11 As Cold As Vegeta

Vegeta never intended for the relationship they had to go this far. This was nothing more than just sex, no feeling were intended to be involved and the girl obviously started to involve them . Vegeta couldn't let this go on like this for much longer. He needed to sit down with her, be assertive with her. On his way back to his room his mind had never let the blue haired woman leave his mind, that was his entire mind thought about and he hated it. Never in his life had he thought about someone so much. Not only had he been changing her, she was changing a part of him and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Tomorrow he was going to talk to her.

Bulma hated that Vegeta just left without a word; it actually had hurt her feelings. She knew he was going to back to that bitch he called a wife, it made her blood boil. She was not going to let this be her life. She felt the fighter side of her coming back. She hated this side of her, this person she was becoming. This wasn't the kind of person she was when she lived on Earth but it seemed ever since she came here and Vegeta took her things started to change. She wanted excitement but she didn't think this was what she was going to receive.

She climbed into bed to fall into a sleepless slumber. It seemed that the longer she was here that she no longer had dreams or nightmares. She would rather have it that way and no other way. The next day she wanted to stay in her room, she didn't want to see Yamacha, she didn't want to have to explain her feelings. She couldn't even decipher her feelings herself so how was she suppose to make him understand?

She decided to dress cooler with a pair of shorts and a blouse, throwing her hair up in a ponytail. She threw her cloak on telling the guard she was ready as soon as the clock struck 4. On her way there she couldn't help but let her mind wonder what she was going to do. She walked into the garden taking her shoes off so she could feel the cool grass against her feet. Walking through the forest she kept her eyes peeled for Yamacha. She figured he would be back by the pond where he found her yesterday. She came to the clearing of where the pond was located. Her eyes wandered over the sparkling blue water matching her eyes; the trees that outlined the pond perfectly almost concealing flawlessly. She walked over to the pond dipping her feet in letting the water cool her feet. She felt two arms wrap around her from behind, she knew it was Yamacha letting her head rest on his chest. "Hey." She let the words come from her mouth softly.

"I missed you." Yamacha tightened his hold on her, pulling her more into him. "Listen I overheard from a guard saying Goku is coming down here tomorrow night. So when he walks through I am going to run to him pleading for your release. Then you will be able to get out of here and maybe I can, too"

Bulma let the words Yamacha say circle in her mind. This mean she could be free, she could be the person she is suppose to be, the person she was just not that long ago. She didn't want this life, she knew that deep inside but then there was another question. Was she ready to leave Vegeta, to never see him again? "That's great news," she lied. She moved so her and Yamacha could lie on the ground next to each in each other's arms. Letting her eyes drift closed thinking over everything that was going to happen. Her life was going to make another dramatic change and she didn't know if she wanted that. She felt Yamacha move so he was now over her, staring down at her, "Bulma?" She opened her eyes to see him. She watched him carefully as he lowered his body letting his lips connect with hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck letting his hands roam over her body. His hands started at her stomach inching closer to her chest, she didn't think to stop him. She was in love with this man; this was who she wanted to be with. But why was there a part of her fighting that off? A part of her wanted to rip his hands off of her and run to Vegeta to tell him; a part of her wanted to throw Yamacha off of her and never see him again. She hated these feelings fighting inside of her rather she wanted Yamacha or Vegeta: rather she wanted to live on Earth or the underworld.

She felt her shorts being taken off of her with her underwear, but she continued to let her mind contemplate over her situation. So even tho Yamacha was taken his pants off with himself over her at her entrance. She was able to hear the words coming from his lips, "I want to make love to you, and I want to take all your pain away." She nodded her head letting him continue. She thought she wanted this, she thought she needed this. Once he was inside of her thrusting into her it felt so different like he wasn't meant for her this way. It wasn't the guy she had been having sex with the last week or two. She was nowhere near her climax. With each thrust he made into her almost made her sick to her stomach. She knew he was to his peak, he started to pick up his pace moaning her name and with one more thrust his juices flowed out but he pulled out so he wouldn't inside of her. He looked her over at her face seeing no change. No emotion, no love. "I am sorry Yamacha; I don't know what it is?"

"I know what exactly it is, it's that monster. Don't worry, babe I will get you out of here. You will never have to see that man again." He brought his lips to hers giving her one last kiss for the day.

"I need to get back. I guess we will see what tomorrow brings. I am sure Vegeta won't let me leave tomorrow so I won't be able to come here but I will see you soon enough. She gathered her clothes to put them back on and followed the guard back to her room. Once inside she let the events that just happen replay in her mind, rerunning over and over. Was that what she wanted? Her stomach started to turn with a sickening feeling almost wanted her to throw up. She took a shower to clean herself of the man she thought she loved.

She laid on the bed waiting, hoping Vegeta would come see her. She knew he didn't love her; she didn't love him well she was sure she didn't. She knew this relationship with him was to have no feelings but there had to be something there; it couldn't just be the sex. That couldn't be the only reason for Vegeta to keep coming back to her; she could almost get whatever she wanted now just not him completely. Hearing the creaking of her door being opened she quickly sat up with a smile on her face, she couldn't hide it anymore. With each day she would get excited about her time with him. Of course the first thing out of his mouth wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"We need to talk." To Bulma that never seemed good.

"Ok." She let herself become more relaxed on the bed waiting for him to sit with her on the bed but he brought her chair from the vanity sitting in front of her.

"Listen, I am getting the feeling you don't understand with what I said last night. This is just for sex-"

Bulma quickly cut him off, "Oh yea I know. I have been thinking it over today. I mean if there were feelings it would only complicate it more." She stood to her feet strutting to where he was sitting. She sat on his lap so she was straddling him. Vegeta went in to start kissing on her neck but abruptly stopped. Bulma froze not sure why he stopped. "What is wrong, Vegeta?"

"You smell different like that human." He stood knocking Bulma to the floor. He grabbed her tightly on the arm, "Did you see that fucking human?"

"I was going to tell you about that." She ripped her arm out of his grasp standing to her feet. "He found me in the forest. He is still in love with me, but that love I had for him. Well it just feels like it isn't there anymore." She didn't want to tell Vegeta it was because of her relationship with him was causing her to fall out of love with Yamacha. She hated to feel that but that's what it was. She was finally able to admit it. "I thought I still loved him and in his terms we made love. It wasn't love if I don't feel that anymore. I regret it, I am sorry. Beside you can't be upset with me if I can't be upset with you for fucking Kylie." Bulma was surprised with how filthy her mouth had become since she was brought here.

Vegeta too was surprised but of course didn't bother him. If anything it made her more attractive. He hated to see her being the uptight prissy girl and he knew there was more beneath all that. "Then he will be dealt with. I will banish him to another part of the underworld." Vegeta brought Bulma into his arms picking her up and taking her to the bed.

Bulma awoke alone in the bed which she dreaded. She had wished he would stay with her just one night. Vegeta had told her she couldn't leave the room since Goku was coming here. She knew if she was caught by Goku then that meant trouble for Vegeta and she would be returned to Earth. This was going to be a very long day for her, so to pass the time she sat on the couch with a book. She was happy that he was able to get her some books. That helped her pass the time, giving her something to do.

Vegeta hated when Goku came to his world to check up on him. Goku said he wasn't checking in on his but Vegeta wasn't stupid. Kylie had been following him around making sure everything was alright and of course driving him insane. Now he had wished he didn't speed up the ceremony.

"Vegeta, I am still not pregnant. We have done it every damn night and nothing. It's not fair that Chichi got knocked up in 3 days. OH and guess whose pregnant now? JUU? Can you believe it? And before me, it's not fair." She continued her ranting while Vegeta sat on his throne waiting for Goku's arrival.

"Wench, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it is you." Vegeta didn't care anymore; he wanted to shut her up.

"ME? Please, I am a very fertile woman. You know what I think we need to step it up. Maybe once a day isn't enough." She started to pace around his chair.

Vegeta rolled his eyes while she continued to rant. This was probably the first time he wished Goku would hurry and get here. After listening to another 10 minutes of her ranting Goku walked into the main door to Vegeta's throne room. "It's about time." Vegeta stood to greet Goku. He didn't have to worry about Yamacha trying anything, he had the guards holding him in dungeon below and Goku never went there. He hated seeing people being tortured.

After about an hour of walking around with Goku going over a few things, Goku was finally on his way with Kylie following. She needed to go above to finish up her work. She told Vegeta she wouldn't be back till later in the night. He headed to Bulma's room to have her go with him to deal with Yamacha.

"Bulma you need to tell Yamacha that you don't want to be with him. I will banish him but he might come back so to stop him from trying you need to tell him." Bulma followed Vegeta to the dungeon. The last time she was here was when Yamacha was taken from her and she had to say goodbye. She was once again but this was a different scenario. She stood at his door taking a deep breath. She walked inside the cell to see that he was once again held my wrist with chains attached to the wall. He sat up trying to get to her but was stopped with the clashing of the chains.

"I am sorry. I am a changed person. I don't want you; I don't want this anymore with you." She turned to walk away but was stopped by his hand reaching for her wrist.

"Please, he is making you say that. I know that and I will come back and save you. Don't worry. I love you." Yamacha smiled at her.

"No you don't understand. I don't want to be saved. This is who I am now. Move on without me and I know it is hard doing that here but try." She tried pulled her wrist free but he never let go. "Let me go."

"No, this is bullshit. I am here because of you. I risked a lot for you and this is what I get." Yamacha was fuming with anger.

"I guess you were just too late and there is nothing that can be done." Bulma felt her heart go cold to Yamacha. She was never this mean, rude to someone. She didn't like it, but she didn't want Yamacha coming after her again. She felt bad because it was her fault he was here. She showed no emotion on her face, she started to become a pro at it. Vegeta was starting to rub off on her.

"You might have given up, but I'm haven't." He started to tighten his grip on her wrist making it harder for the blood to flow through. Bulma started to move her hand free at least she tried to. But her savior helped her by pulling his hand free from her wrist and punching him. Yamacha went flying into the wall with a loud thud.

"You will never touch her again, weakling. If you do then it will be a lot worse next time." Vegeta voice was aloud and demanding. "Guards take him away." Yamacha started to yell profanity at Vegeta but was silenced by a hit in the head knocking him out.

"Come on woman, Kylie will be gone for a while." Vegeta went with Bulma to the garden. Vegeta didn't like that Yamacha had sex with his woman at the garden so Vegeta was going to change that.


	12. No Longer the life I Want

Chapter 12 No Longer the life I Want

For Bulma time seemed to fly by without even time to slow down for her. She watched at the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. Vegeta did what he said he would with Yamacha. He was banished to another far part of the underworld and with the guards watching him there was no way he was going to get back to her. Bulma felt horrible for what she had down but she found herself start to change to the person she was no longer that long time ago. Vegeta had changed her into a colder person with no cares for Yamacha. She knew that if he had stayed that things would be more complicated and that was the last thing she needed. On top of Kylie being here in the underworld, Vegeta didn't want to risk Yamacha telling Kylie everything. Kylie. That was another ongoing problem for Bulma. She started to hate the woman more and more as Bulma saw less and less of Vegeta. She knew they were trying to conceive an heir but it made Bulma's blood boil. She had wished Vegeta would get rid of the girl and it be the two of them again. Bulma started to think back to all those months ago when she was first brought here. How she wanted nothing to do with Vegeta, she was so afraid of him. So much had changed on her time here in the underworld.

Staring out at the window into the hot dead world, she started to wish Vegeta was here with her. This was how her time was passed. She either stared out the window or reread a book. She had read every book Vegeta was able to bring her, about 3 times. Boredom became a daily thing she came accustomed with. She needed change, she needed more excitement. This was not what she wanted for the rest of her living life. She schemed a plan that when Vegeta would come see her again, she was going to put her foot down. This was the last straw and was no longer going to deal with the same ritual every day.

Vegeta wondered the halls contemplating his plans to bring Goku down. He had become much stronger over the months but with that he had neglected his blue haired vixen more. He knew that when he would see her again there would be hell to pay, but he knew how to put her in her place. Every time she would back talk to him or yell he would bring her back to the pedestal she was to be on. Kylie had been getting on his ever last nerve. Every day he had to hear about how she was still not with child and that there was something wrong. That he was not into it, he wasn't doing it right. He was not an idiot; he knew how to make a damn baby. The last month he found himself locked away to his training from both women. They both were becoming a pain in his back. He started to regret every marrying Kylie and bring Bulma here, but Vegeta knew he couldn't deal with Bulma being gone. He banished the weakling away and after doing so Bulma became clingier to him. One of the reasons he stayed locked up in his training room. After weeks of training and hardly getting any rest or release he figured seeing his little vixen would ease some his pain. Once he walked into her room he had no idea he was going to get a yelling from her.

"Oh so now you decide to grace me with your presence. I haven't seen you in weeks and I have been bored out of my mind and on top of not having anyone to talk to. This is absurd; this is not what I wanted. I mean maybe you shouldn't have banished Yamacha away; at least he was here-"Bulma was quickly cut off back the back of the hand hitting the side of her face causing her to fall back on the floor. Vegeta hated to hit her; he actually hadn't hit her in months. He never had to, but when she started to basically say Yamacha was better than him. That had pushed him over the edge.

"I have done more for you than he will have ever done for you in your whole life. I made you a woman, I made you stronger. I have my training that needs to come first. I am trying to become stronger to take Goku down and to take his position but by doing that I have to train. Then once I am in role I will leave Kylie here and bring you with me to the upper world, but you will still only be my concubine. Nothing more. Until then you will learn your place and stay there."

Bulma was hurt, emotionally. She brought her hand to her cheek, tendering touching the swollen area. It had been so long since he had hit her, she didn't think he would ever hit her again. Fear started to come back into play, something she hadn't felt for quite some time. She didn't know what to do with it, how to react to it. She started to back away wanting nothing more to do with Vegeta today or tonight. She stood to her feet slowly, wobbling on the way up slightly. "I am sorry. I think I am going to go to bed. Goodnight." She turned to walk to her bed but was stopped by his hand grabbing her.

"I am not done. You have some business to take care of, your duty to me." Vegeta whipped her around so she was now facing him against his chest.

"Please not tonight, I will make it up to you tomorrow." She tried pulling her wrist free but to feel that his grip never loosened, if anything it tightened.

"No, you will do as you are told." He pushed her on to the bed quickly free herself from her confinements of her clothes discarding his also. He watched the little girl back way just like the unforgettable night with her so long ago. He was hovering over her holding her into place so as to not to move. Spreading her legs to ready himself, he watched as a tear rolled down her face. He felt a part of his twist in what he thought was guilt, but quickly squished it. He was tired of being the sweet guy that he is not. He had let her get away with too many things, let her say whatever she wants without punishment. Without another thought he thrusted deep into her feeling his needs being met. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the woman tonight, she had pissed him off too much. He could hear her moans and cries, but tried to tone them out. He felt himself being harder with her, more rough than normally. Vegeta continued to tell himself he didn't care about this girl so what did it matter that he was hurting her? Once he felt his climax he quickly pulled out letting his seeds fall to the bed. But Vegeta was not done with her.

Bulma felt the hot tears fall from her face, this was exactly who she was to Vegeta, a concubine. She had messed up, this was not what she wanted. She didn't want to be with Vegeta, the monster she hated. She felt him pull her off the bed standing on the floor. A flipped her around so her back was now facing him. Very forceful Vegeta pushed her down penetrating from the back side. She held on to the bed as he had his way with her. She was so stupid to think that there would be something more between the two of them, but this will all it ever be, a fuck. Vegeta grabbed on to her hair pulling her head back causing her to scream. She felt pain course through her body with the ecstasy. She had to admit that the pain made her more aroused. Her hands clenched to the sheet, fisting the sheet into her hand trying to hang on. Vegeta had pushed himself harder, moving faster. He brought one hand to her mound squeezing it painfully causing a yelp come from her mouth. She prayed that his torment to her would be over soon. Bulma let her mind wonder elsewhere, at least tried to. Finding itself in a safer home away from Vegeta. Praying over and over for the end to come, but then Vegeta pulled out hitting his climax once again he pushed her on the bed like trash. He gathered his clothes to get dress again and left without a word. Bulma continued to lay on the bed curling into a ball. She needed to get out of here; she should have stuck to the plan in the very beginning. Tomorrow she figured Vegeta would not come see her so that was when her escape was into play. She was going to get away from this monster once and for all. She was going to run and find Yamacha even if it killed her; she was not going to give up.

The next morning Bulma dressed in a more comfortable outfit and shoes. She knew that she had a long walk a head of her. She asked the guard if she could be taken to the garden. She had found a few weeks ago a little spot that she could escape through into the underworld. She made sure none of the guards were watching and she slipped right through the hole unnoticed. She started her journey ahead of her in search of Yamacha and a wait out of here.


	13. Wandering

Chapter 13 Wandering

Bulma had wondered aimlessly trying to find where Yamacha had been banished to. She had started to look back what she had done in the last few months to make such a mess of her life. She started to regret everything she had done with Vegeta and the feelings she had for him. She started to squish whatever was left of them. She wanted nothing to do with him; she wanted to escape this nightmare she had come accustom to. Her heart did start to break for the fact she was wrong about Vegeta and thought he would be this guy that she would so easily fall for. She was wrong on everything with him. She felt the hot tears start to fall from her face to splash on the scorching ground below.

Her body started to grow tired with her feet burning with each step she took. She had noticed that the further she wandered away from the castle the less of the demons she had to hide from, but there was still the wandering dead of the forever damned. Not one of them would even acknowledge her.

Bulma continued on her journey in hopes of traveling in the right direction but she knew all was lost. She had no idea where she was going or where she was. She could barely make out a tree in the far distance with a rock just right beside it. She picked up her pace in wanting to take rest there. As she grew closer she notice an old man sitting beside the rock with his head down. To Bulma he did not look dead but her body was so tired and sore that she knew her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. Once she was within 5 feet she cleared her throat to get the man's attention.

The older man slowly brought his head up to look at the tired girl. He had long aged hair that was worn out with a long matching beard. His eyes were as dark at the midnight sky with no emotions. His skin was full of wrinkles and dried out. His voice was soft and quite to the where Bulma almost couldn't hear him. "Dear child what are you doing here? You do not look like you are part of the dead here?"

"Well I was brought here against my will by Lord Vegeta, but I want to find my fiancée and get out of here. I am very lost and was wandering if you know where the banished souls were sent?" Bulma walked closer to the man to see that he was harmless taking a seat beside him to let her tired and tender feet rest.

"From what I hear they send the troubled and banned to the far end of the world that you would not be able to get to. The lands start to get rough and blistering that I believe your still alive form would find it very hard to survive it. But you are in luck. There is a rebel that might be able to help you out. You want to continue on the path before you until you reach the mountains. Just outside the mountains you will find a bridge, the only bridge you will find in miles. There you will find the rebel. Ask him and he might be able to receive your long lost lover."

Bulma eyes started to weld with tears of joy; she was going to get her Yamacha back. He would be able to hold her, tell her everything would be alright and that they would be together forever. She wanted back the life she had and she would stop at nothing to get it back.

After sitting with the man for a few more minutes she continued on her journey. Bulma was so happy that she would get her Yamacha back that she found new strength inside of her. With her feet still hurting and her body covered in a thin layer of sweat she still marched on. She was able to make out in the far distant the outline of the mountains. Her heart started to swell with happiness knowing she was that much closer she started to move faster almost at a running pace.

She came to a sudden halt to look down a jagged cliff to what seemed like a bottomless pit. She looked to her left to see no sign of a bridge then to her right about 50 feet from her was the bridge the old man had told her about. She started to walk to the bridge but saw no sign of the rebel. Once she was standing directly in front of the bridge she started to gaze around in search of this person. Her shoulders slumped thinking the old man had lied to her.

"Helloooo," she called out in hopes of someone hearing her. Then out of nowhere she felt to arms come around her to hold her in place. Bulma started to squirm, kicking and yelling. She thought Vegeta had found her, thinking he did tears started to rush down her face. Her skin started to turn a paler color in terror. Once Bulma stopped screaming she heard the man behind her telling her to be quite, she then quickly realized that is was not Vegeta. The man let her go so she could spin around to see the man. It was definitely not Vegeta. This man was one of the many dead souls that wandered here but he was young, maybe of her age. He had long brown hair that skimmed across his shoulders. He was a thin boy with hardly any muscle tone.

Once Bulma felt more at ease and comfortable she started to tell the boy her horror story. When she had reached the end of her story she pleaded the boy for help to find her lover, Yamacha.

"Wow, seems like you have had a hell of a year and I thought I had it bad where I was here. I will go in search of this man you ask of, I did see the guards bring him here so I know he is here. I am going to have you wait here." He took her to a small area below the bridge that she was able to walk to. "Here is some food and water. I will be back as soon as I find him." With that said the guy was off. Bulma prayed to her God that he would find her fiancée. She felt so bad for what she had done to him and was going to make it up to him.

Author note: Yes I am back and sorry it took so long to update. I feel horrible and probably lost some of my faithful readers. But I am back. I will try to update tomorrow!


	14. The Plan

Author note: As far as my knowledge of Greeks, I did a multimedia PowerPoint project on Greek Gods; I have read up on the Greek gods and the stories. Yes I have seen movies like clash of the titans and Percy Jackson but in my opinion those are joke telling the story of the Greek gods. They are nothing like what they portray in those movies. I mean God of War; the video game does a way better job. So no hun I know a lot more about Greek gods than you think I do so please give me credit AND if you had read in the beginning of the story of my notes I said I am going to do it on the Greek gods but the story will be very different than the real story of the Gods. I know that Zeus married his sister, but had many children with others as well as the same for the majority of the other gods. I know the real story but I didn't want to portray my characters the same. If you want the real god story then look elsewhere. If you don't like my story then go elsewhere. Thank you!

As far as the beta reader, we are in luck. I found one. She will be going through my previous chapters to fix those up so you will be seeing some changes there. Also she will be beta reading here on out.

thanks frosty600!

Now on with the story….

Chapter 14 The Plan

Bulma had waited for the boy to come back, but as she felt the minutes turn to hours her hope of seeing Yamacha again was starting to diminish. The heat from the ground was starting to make the sweat start to roll faster down her face, using the back of her hand she wiped it from her eyes. She tried to eat the food that the boy had given her, but it was barely edible, but after 3 bites into it she pitched the rest of it to the side her stomach threatening to mutiny against her as it rolled with nausea. Downing the water to cool her body, and dry throat, she started to feel a little better. Positioning herself a little more comfortably thoughts of taking a nap started to sound like a good idea to her. Leaning her head against the jagged rock she had decided to rest against when she had grown weary of standing, she tried to situate herself to let her mind wander into a dream world.

Bulma was running as fast as she could, but her feet just didn't seem to move fast enough to keep her ahead of the man that was pursuing her. It seemed that she was not getting any further away from him, but that didn't stop her as she continued on with her escape. Vegeta had found her again, finding her in the small hidden area, the young man never did come back to her, and she started to think that maybe he had turned her in. She could hear Vegeta's cackling laugh behind her.

"Little girl you need to stop running. You belong to me and only me." With that said he pounced on top of her tackling her to the ground. Bulma felt her head hit the hard ground with a loud thud make her slightly dizzy. Vegeta quickly flipped her around so she was now staring back at his cold merciless eyes.

"Please Vegeta, let me go. I don't want this anymore." But all the pleas in the world she knew she was not going to get out of this. Bulma let out a piteous cry when he started to shred her clothes. The material easily giving way under the strength of a god. Bulma started to lash out trying to break free from her subjugator but came to no avail.

Then she heard another voice calling her name, it wasn't Vegeta. It sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the voice in hopes of recognizing it. She fluttered her eyes open to find herself still under the bridge where the rebel left her, relief engulfed her and she felt a small smile curve her lips. It was all a dream, Vegeta had not found her. That was when her eyes fell on the two chocolate eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The man she had banned out of her life, making the biggest mistake of her life. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her. She wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream either, and that if it was she wanted to stay here forever, never leaving his warm embrace.

"Yamacha! I am so sorry. I don't know what was going through my mind; I didn't want any of this." Bulma tried to speak between her sobs.

"Shh, I know babe. It was Vegeta. I know he had a hand in this. He wanted us to be separated, and then thought that he could keep you there with him. We need to get out of here. I know I am still part of the dead so I wouldn't be able to walk out of here like you. We need to find a way to let Goku know, then maybe he will grant me my life back. I know he would be against what Vegeta did by capturing you." Yamacha stroked her hair, trying to calm her in any way he could. He wanted to get her out of here, but he knew it would be a hard practically impossible task.

Bulma took a deep breath to pull herself together, trying to calm herself. She had a plan but she knew Yamacha would not like nor agree with her plan, she didn't even like it. "I have an idea. Hear me out. I will go back-"

"NO! You are not going back to that demon!" Yamacha shouted, quickly standing in protest.

"Hang on. Goku is supposed to come back. He always comes down to check in, and Kylie is now currently living there. So I just need to wait on the right time, and I will be out of there. Yamacha, I know this will be hard, but I know this will work. Vegeta won't kill me, at least I am certain he won't. It shouldn't take longer than a day." She watched as Yamacha slumped to the ground in defeat, she knew this was going to hurt him more than it would her. "I know this will be hard, but it has to work."

Bulma had decided to stay a little while longer with him, before she had to head back. She wanted to spend what time she could with him, in hopes that tomorrow they would be reunited once again. She started to contemplate away to get back into the castle and what her lie would be for her absence. She knew Vegeta would notice her absence and he would ask of it . He knew she loved the garden so maybe she could lie that she had fallen asleep there, very well hidden.

"I better head that way back to the castle," Bulma pointed in the direction she had chosen " as much as I don't want to. Please do not worry about me; I will make sure we get back to each other once again." She ran up to him throwing her arms around him giving him one last passionate kiss. Bulma started to walk back to the castle, but she took one last look at her fiancée her eyes filled with sorrow at having to leave him. She kept assuring herself that she would be back with him tomorrow.

It seemed like the walk back wasn't no where near as long as the walk she made to the bridge. She knew why, because she was walking back to Vegeta, the last person she wanted to be around. Before she knew it she was standing outside the castle by the exit she took by the garden. She started to crawl her way through making her way back into the garden, seeing no sign of a demon or Vegeta; she quickly found a spot to rest her tired feet and mind. She needed to compose herself; she didn't want to show any sign that she had escaped, and saw Yamacha. Her soft eyes started to fall closed letting slumber take her over tired body.

Vegeta had been wandering the castle for hours looking for the little wench. _She couldn't have gotten far, _he thought. He had every guard, and every dead soul looking for her. He knew that Kylie had not known the girl was still here, because she would have said something to him if she'd had a run in with Bulma. Vegeta felt his blood start to boil with anger, how could he have let this happen. He knew she had to have escaped, and more than likely started to look for the weakling she called her fiancée. He knew after last night she would be upset with him, but he didn't think she would follow through by trying something as infuriating as trying to escape him.

Vegeta started to walk toward the garden one last time thinking she might be there, and was simply over looked. He first let his eyes scan over the open area, seeing no sign of the blue haired angel. He walked towards the back, closer to where the lake was. He knew that was her favorite spot and whenever he needed to find her, she would be there. Once he arrived he noticed the area empty. He once again let his eyes skim the area until his gaze saw blue beneath the bushes. He slowly and quietly walked over to the bush to see his sleeping beauty. He figured she came here to escape him after last night and fell asleep. Vegeta bent down to gather her in his arms taking her back to her room.

On the walk there he took in her scent, that scent that made him crazy for her. That made his blood rush with lust. He wished that she would open her eyes so he could stare into those at pools that let him see into the depths of her soul. He always found it so easy to read her thoughts staring into her eyes.

Once he reached her room, he quietly opened her door. Once inside he made his way to the bed, setting her down on her soft mattress bed. Vegeta set next to the young girl bringing his hand to her face. He slowly raised his arm letting his hand caress the soft skin of her delicately curved cheek. Her skin was so soft and fragile bringing his fingersaround to brush softly against) her lips. Feeling her plump lips, so kissable, so sweet; he brought his face lower to her lips to taste them once more. He could feel her hot breath on his lips, but then he hesitated. What was he doing? Whether she was awake, or a sleep, why should he be showing weakness. Standing to his feet he left her room without a backward glance, his eyes narrowed as he stormed down the hall.

Author Note: There you have it. Let me know what you think and I hope it is a little better easier for the readers to read! Thanks


	15. When Blue Met Black

Author Note: I hope you all are still enjoying the story and that the grammar is a little better thanks to my beta reader. I will be starting on the next chapter and get it out as fast as possible. Thanks all and review please!

Chapter 15 When Blue Met Black

Bulma had awoken to see that she was back in her room at the castle, the last place she really wanted to be. She knew in the end this was all going to be worth it, she would be able to see her fiancée once again and live happily ever after. Bulma wanted the life she once called dull and boring. The life she was living now was nothing in comparison to the life she had left behind. The life she now, so desperately wanted. She had been stupid to fall for the dark God; she knew that. To think that Vegeta would or even could love her back, nonsense. Bulma started to contemplate on the scheme Yamacha and herself had come up with. She knew Goku would be making a trip back down here soon and Bulma had hoped that day would be upon them soon.

She sat up in the bed stretching her body out like a cat getting up from the first nap of the day. She brought her feet around, sitting them on the warm ground, making her way to her closet. Looking through her clothes she was surprised to find that most of them were so revealing, in the past it had escaped her notice, as she hadn't cared what the dark God wanted her to wear, as long as he was happy, but now… Things were different, now that she didn't want anything to do with Vegeta. After a few long moment of deliberation Bulma finally settled for a white dress that fell to her mid- thigh, the back swooping down with the straps sitting on her shoulder. This of all outfits was the more comfortable one for her and the less revealing.

She started to walk to the couch where she spent many of her days here, looking out at the dead world that she had grown accustom to. As she sat she prayed to her God that Vegeta would not make an appearance tonight.

It seemed like the hours had slipped by, and the servants would bring food for her at breakfast and lunch time, but she heard her stomach growl and she knew that dinner time was fast approaching. Making her way to the book shelf to grab a book to help distract her until dinner time. With her back turned to the door she heard it opening. She assumed it was the servant bringing in her dinner, so with her back turned to the door she continued looking for a book.

"Just set the food on the table." She requested, her fingers skimming across the books looking for something interesting. She had read all of them, but some were worth reading again. When she came to one that she wanted she felt two arms wrap around her stomach, pulling her into a rock hard chest. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise, and then she started to struggle wanting to break free. She knew who it was and she did not want his hands on her.

"Let go of me!" She felt him twist her around, feeling the wind swoosh around her as she was moved so that she was face to face with two cold dark eyes.

"Girl, you will calm yourself." He felt his hands tighten on her arms, but remembered how fragile she was, and loosened his grip once again.

"I don't want you to ever touch me again after what you did to me last night." She pulled her arms out of his grip, surprised she was able to do that. Bulma walked to the couch with her book in hand plopping herself down she opened her book, and began reading. Intent on ignoring the dark God in hopes that it would by some miracle make him go away.

"I am not done talking to you, woman." Once Vegeta had said that he turned to notice her sitting on her couch with her nose buried in the book she had pulled from the shelve, ignoring him . Vegeta scowled darkly. She had guts which astounded him because after last night, he figured she would be so frightened of him that she wouldn't talk back. Walking to where she was sitting, he stood directly in front of her seeing her not move a muscle to indicate that she even knew he was still there. Vegeta tightened his fists feeling his anger rise in him. He snatched the book from her hand throwing it across the room. He grabbed Bulma by the arms pulled her to her feet, forcing her to stare in his eyes. He felt her start to shake with fear, so he did still scare her. He felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips, but once he noticed her beautiful blue eyes quiver in terror it tugged at him. He hated the feeling it gave him and he once again tried to crush it, but this time it seemed harder. Letting his tight grip on her arms loosen his hands falling to his sides, he felt a part of him know that he was in the wrong. He knew this was not what he wanted; this was not the way he wanted to treat her. For the first time in his life Vegeta dropped to his knees in defeat, once again bring his arms around her abdomen, burying his face into her stomach.

Bulma was in shock, she didn't know how to react to Vegeta and what he was doing. She had the God of the underworld at his knees. So she let her body take control and she, too, wrapped her arms his head. This was the Vegeta she knew and fell for; this was the man she wanted. Then it hit her, there was a reason she didn't want to come back here. There was the slight chance that Vegeta would apologize. Which Bulma thought the chances of that were next to none, but after what she was staring down at, it seemed that the small chances were going to happen. She had made her mind up! This was not the life she wanted. She wanted to be with her fiancée, Yamacha and live on earth. She tried to push Vegeta away, but her hands and arms would not move so that she could. Her body was going against her, and she hated it, but was helpless to force her arms to move. She felt Vegeta move his head to look up at her, and she felt her stomach flop when her blue eyes met his dark eyes. She felt her knees go weak and she dropped to the ground to be level with him. God what had she gotten herself into. That was when she felt Vegeta slam his lips against hers, but there was more there then all the last times he had kissed her. She felt him pull her into his lap to deepen the kiss, and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. She felt him start to push her down to the ground never breaking the heated kiss the two were sharing. With her back on the ground and Vegeta hovering over her, his hands started to roam her body.

Vegeta felt a part of him snap, this was something that he did not like nor wanted, but to the girl in his lap, this was what she wanted. Bringing his hands up to her shoulders to bring the straps of her dress down, grinding his lower region into hers. He could feel her moans filling his mouth, but then he felt her hands stop him slightly pushing him back. The one word he did not want to hear from her delicate mouth, "No."

With much more force she pushed him off, and he allowed her to do this. Standing to his feet he watched as she pulled herself together and set her straps back on her shoulders. "After what you did last night, you think I am going to forgive you and let you do it again, I don't think so. I don't want this anymore. I want you to leave." She turned with her back now facing him, giving him the cold shoulder. Vegeta felt his blood start to boil over, clenching his hands into fists trying so hard to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to make things worse, nor did he want to deal with her right now. So Vegeta turned on his heel, storming out of her room to his. Not only was he infuriated at her telling him no, but now he had a bulge in his pants to deal with.

Bulma was at a complete loss for what had happened before her. Vegeta had dropped to his knees in defeat. But Bulma knew that if she changed her mind on everything, that Vegeta would once again change to the monster that he really is. She sat on the couch and began to resume one of the few pastimes she had in this heated wasteland of death, she stared out her window. She heard the servant bring in her food, but after what just had happened Bulma was not hungry anymore, she felt her hunger pains go away. She wanted Yamacha, and she was going to stick with the plan. Vegeta was not going to make her change her mind!

It had been a couple days since Bulma had seen Vegeta, but from what she gathered from the guard outside her door, Goku was to make an appearance tomorrow evening to go over some things with Vegeta. Bulma knew that was her chance and she had high hopes that Goku would let her be free from here, and give Yamacha is life back. She paced around her room with nervousness, wondering how tomorrow was going to turn out. She hated that she had been away from Yamacha for so long, she had missed him dearly. She had just wished that he didn't think she went back on her promise and plan. She had decided to take a walk in the garden to help pass the time. It seemed that time had moved so slow since her discovery of Goku coming to the underworld, as if mocking her for her hope that her God would be prevailed upon to give her the life she hadn't appreciated when she had.

She followed the guard to the garden, finding her a comfortable spot next to the lake. She watched as the ripples on the lake came to the shore making the splashing sound. It was almost calming to her, helping her ease her nerves. She felt herself let go becoming completely at ease when she heard some noises towards the front of the garden. She quietly made her way to the front through the bushes, so she would not be seen. She froze when she saw Vegeta and Kylie arguing.

"Vegeta, I want a fucking child and you keep blowing me off." Kylie yelled, shaking her fist at her husband in outrage.

"I am not dealing with this right now, wench. I have other things I am dealing with. It's not like you are getting any older." Vegeta started to walk for the exit, but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"I am not done with you."

"I am." With that said Vegeta stormed off.

Kylie continued to stand there dumbfounded with Vegeta's behavior. It seemed like the past few days he had been harsher with her, and much more distant. She knew they needed to make an heir and Vegeta had been all for it, but of late it seemed like he wasn't on the same page as her. Her ears perked up when she heard some rustling noises in the bushes behind her. Turning to see what the noise was, Kylie was able to make out a form of a human body. She quickly walked over to the bush to find out who the eavesdropper was.

Pulling Bulma out of the bushes, Kylie was in utter shock to see a human, a live one at that, here in the underworld. This was not good…


	16. Letting Go

Author Note: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy and dont forget to vote on my poll. Thanks to my beta reader for checking it.

Chapter 16 Letting Go

Bulma stared Kylie in the eyes with horror; she didn't know what was going to happen to her. If Kylie was going to kill her or worse, torture her. Kylie had a firm grip on Bulma's arm to make sure she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Tell me why you are here, mortal?" Kylie screamed in Bulma's face. Bulma didn't budge or speak a word. She was afraid that if Kylie knew her purpose here because of the Goddess' feeling for Vegeta she would hurt her. But it seemed like it wouldn't matter because Kylie grabbed a hold of Bulma's other arm, and started to shake her with rage. "Why are you here, damn it!"

"Because the Lord brought me here to become his concubine." Once those words left Bulma's lips the shaking had stopped.

"What did you say?" Kylie didn't know if she heard the girl right, but once Bulma started to repeat herself, she cut her off. "I heard you. This will be taken care of now!" She started to drag Bulma to the exit of the garden to the guards.

"Guards I want you to take this woman to the throne room. We have matters to take care of." Each of the guards grabbed Bulma's by the arms and started to drag her with Kylie following behind.

Bulma mind started to rush with new found fear, not only from the powerful Goddess Kylie, but what Vegeta was going to say, or do. He was going to be furious with her, and after he told her numerous times to not go out certain times, and to stay hidden. Bulma had blown it and she was in a world of hurt. The guards had pushed the doors open, and thrown her across the floor for her to come to a stop at the throne by Vegeta's feet. That was when the scream fest started.

"What the fuck is this shit, Vegeta? This little bitch tells me that she is your concubine. Is this fucking true? This is not what we agreed on. I should just kill the little wench." Kylie picked Bulma up roughly by the hair causing Bulma to scream.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Vegeta started to stand, stomping over to Kylie and Bulma. "She is none of your damn business."

"Yes she is. We are married by the law, and in the law it states that is forbids adultery and this is exactly what is going on here. I am sure Goku would not be too happy about this." Kylie forcefully pushed back to the floor. Bulma started to think this over more. _If she told Goku then maybe he would come down here and hear my plea. Yes, tell Goku. I want the fuck out of here. _She watched as Kylie and Vegeta fumed back and forth at each other. Spewing words with such distaste and venom that Bulma felt the discomfort rising in the room. She started to crawl away wanting to get out of there, but was stopped by Kylie kicking her in the back causing her to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"I said don't fucking touch her!" Vegeta spewed at Kylie. He walked over to Bulma to powerfully pick her up by the arm. "I will deal with you later, woman. I am taking her to her room." He started to pull Bulma heading to their room. Once he slammed the door to the throne room he could still hear Kylie screaming, and yelling after him. He did not want to deal with her right now, nor did he not want her touching Bulma. He started to be easier with Bulma walking her to her room. He followed Bulma in after her in the room. "Do not worry about her. I will get this taken care of."

"Please I don't want to be here, nor does she want me here. It would be better if you just let me go home. Please Vegeta. Give me this. If you really do deep down care about me, you will do this." She watched as Vegeta looked her over. She could tell he was considering what she had just said.

"I brought you here for a reason and purpose, girl." He watched Bulma carefully as she walked closer to Vegeta. He was curious at her actions.

"Vegeta, after last night, how you acted towards me I can see there is something there. But you know I don't want this, not anymore. I want to be back at my home with my fiancée." She waited for him to say something, anything but he continued to stand there staring at her.

Vegeta wanted her to stay, he wasn't going to admit to having any feelings for her, but he was not going to deny it either. Maybe she was right; he could tell she had no longer wanted to be here especially after what he had done to her. He felt like a monster after what he had done last night. "Fine, woman. I will let you go back home, and give life back to that weakling."

He turned to walk away, but felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Thank you Vegeta. This means a lot to me, and I know this is hard for you."

"Whatever," Vegeta muttered dismissively and Vegeta was out the door never giving her a look back. Bulma felt a smile grace her lips, but at the same time was saddened by what just happened. This was not only hard for him, but hard for her; this was going to be a big change for her, and she would get to go back to the life she once lived.

Bulma was in shock with what just took place with Vegeta letting her go free, and giving life back to Yamacha. She paced around the room trying to make sure that what just happened really happened. After about 5 minutes after Vegeta left the room, one of the servants walked into the room.

"The Lord wants to make sure you have everything together that you might want to take with you"

Bulma looked around the room seeing nothing she really wanted to take. If she had taken anything with her, all it would do is remind her of Vegeta and her time here and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "No there is nothing I want to take with me." With that said she followed the servant to wherever he was taking her. She was hoping that is was the exit and not some kind of trick that Vegeta might have been playing on her. Or worse hopefully he had not went back on his promise. She was walking down a long narrow hallway that seemed to never end until off a little ways she could see a giant wooden door. Once they had reached the door, the servant opened the door for her to walk through. Bulma looked around the room to see that is was in fact very small with just plain white walls. On the opposite end of the room she could see a door, a door that might lead her back to her world, her home. Before she started to walk to the door she felt a hand stop her. Turning in hopes to see Yamacha's face, her smiled started to vanish in seeing Vegeta. Had he changed his mind?

"I just came to make sure you didn't change your mind." With a small shake of her head, "Fine. This door will lead you back to the upper world, your home. This will be the last chance that you will see me."

"Vegeta, I thought you were a different person. I had this image in the my head that you were turning out to be this sweet man, but then I was quickly reminded that you are the monster I first met all the months ago." Bulma felt a small tear start to fall down her cheek, but quickly rubbed it off. She didn't want to show any emotion, especially hurt in front of him.

"I never changed. You knew what this was. I explained your position here. You seemed to have had no problem with it. But you got out of line and when you were reminded of your position here you realized that what you wanted and dreamt was never there to begin with." As the last word left Vegeta's lips he turned to leave the room. He heard the girl call after him, but choose to ignore her. Once he opened the door he let Yamacha through to see her.

"BABE!" Yamacha yelled as he saw Bulma, running after Bulma running to pull her into a deep hug.

"Yamahca!" Bulma had cried out in joy as his arms closed around her, pressing her into his chest. Holding on tightly to him she looked over at the door Yamcha had run through, to see Vegeta give one last glance to her. She felt a part of her sting with pain, like a part of her dead. Pushing it to the side, she followed Yamacha through the door heading back to their home.


	17. Obsession

Author Note: I am on a roll with the chapters! YAY! Please remember to review. Even if it is a short one, the more the better. PLEASE! Thanks again for my fabulous beta reader!

Chapter 17 Obsession

Bulma was sitting in her chair in her bedroom knitting a blanket. It had been a week since she arrived back to her world with Yamacha hand in hand with her. She'd had a smile on her face when she arrived home, she would never forget the look in her parents eyes when she walked through the door. She had explained to her parents what had happened to her, and where she had been. Her parents had cried and held her, but it was over. She was back to her life, where she wanted to be. But there was a problem, she felt so lost and confused on about her decision she had made. Why did Vegeta have to act so different? He had to make things much more complicated in her life, and that was the last thing she wanted. She and Yamacha were to be married in a couple months, but she felt something pull at her. Like what she was about to do was going to be the biggest mistake of her life. Bulma started to stare out the window; one of the things that she found was part of her favorite past time. Her parents were at the market getting food for dinner, and Yamacha was currently working. She stood to her feet setting the blanket to the side pondering on taking a walk. The last time she did her life had changed, but she didn't think Vegeta would come after her again. After he had let her go without a fight, she had a feeling that, that was the last time she was going to see him.

She started to walk around the small town that she had lived in all her life, seeing it roar to life with busy sales. She wasn't in the mood for shopping, or anything like that. More so browsing, making time go by. Her parents was pretty much taking care of the wedding planning and buying all the things that were needed. Bulma had already picked her dress out and was rather quick about doing it. She didn't take hours like most girls would; she didn't feel the excitement or fun in it like she should. She hated this feeling she was getting, like a part of her just wasn't right. Vegeta had changed a part of her, and that part never changed back. Bulma started to worry thinking that it never would.

She found herself walking towards the tree line noticing the area where she had the run in with the dark God. She felt a shiver run down her spine with the feelings that emerged deep inside her. Stopping cold in her tracks she felt like someone was watching her. She started to look every which way, but saw no sign of anyone. She started to head back to the house worried that maybe there was someone watching her, despite the lack of visual proof.

When Bulma had left the underworld Vegeta had tried to forget the blue haired girl, but there seemed to be no luck. He continued his training to defeat Goku, and tried to produce an heir with Kylie. Ever since Bulma had left Kylie no longer complained about the girl; which meant things were quieter, just the way Vegeta liked it. Vegeta was walking around the halls taking a much needed break from his training. The blue haired beauty had occupied his mind non stop and it nearly drove him insane. He needed her gone, but he didn't know how. He figured seeing her one last time would make her stop running though his mind.

Vegeta walked to the doors that lead to the living world to make his way to the mortal realm above one last time. Walking into the trees heading towards her village, he stopped just outside her village not wanting to walk into the village. It was against the God's law that a God is seen by a human. The market was packed and he couldn't see his blue haired beauty anywhere in the crowd of people. Turning to walk away his eyes caught a glimpse of blue, so quickly turning back to see her. She was at one of the market stands looking at food items. He felt his obsession he had for her grow more by just clamping eyes on her once again. He watched her closely as she left the stand walking into the wooded area. Vegeta wondered why she would walk into an unsafe area like this. He figured she would have learned her lesson the last time. Following her closely he stopped as soon as she did. He knew she felt someone watching her. He wanted to come out of his hidden area, to face her. With all the strength he had he held himself back. Once she started to look around he backed into the shaded area to make sure not to be seen. His urge started to grow, clenching his fists to keep himself under control. She started to walk back to the market and Vegeta knew this was his chance, the only chance that he would have. Picking up his pace he hurried after her, he reached out his hand to grab her by the arm.

Bulma was turned around ready to scream, but Vegeta brought his hand up to stop her.

Bulma started back into the eyes of the man that she thought she was never going to see again, that she never wanted to see again, or so she told herself. Tears weld up in her eyes thinking that he was going to kidnap her again. Fear had emerged back into her, something she hadn't felt in a while. "What are you doing here?" Bulma rasped past the lump of fear that was wedged in her throat. Glad that she was able to get out that much.

"I needed to make sure that this was still the life you wanted?" Vegeta hated the way he became, the changes this girl made in him.

"Yes, I am happy. I am about to marry the love of my life. This is what I want." Bulma tried to make herself look happy with her life, but for some reason it seemed harder some days.

"I find that hard to believe by the look in your eyes. Tell me the truth, woman." Vegeta started to walk closer to her, but she kept backing away from him until she felt her back hit a tree.

"Please my Lord; this is the life I want. If the life I wanted was with you as a concubine then I would have stayed with you." She didn't want to stay here any longer trying to hide a part of her. She turned to make her leave, but was stopped by the God's arm.

"Look at me and tell me you don't want me." Bring his face closer to her's feeling her hot breath hit his lips.

Bulma started to worry, her breathing coming harder. His lips were so close to hers she could feel the heat from his lips. She tried to find the words, but found it very difficult. "I…I…" She took a deep breath swallowing the invisible lump in her throat. "I don't want you, Vegeta." But after she had said that Vegeta didn't believe her because his lips that was only centimeters from hers came crashing down on hers. Feeling his lips on hers felt so right to her. She tried to tell herself no, that this was a mistake, but her heart had jumped to life beating harshly. She felt him bring his hands to her bottom lifting her up for her to wrap her legs around his waist pushing her into the tree. The small kiss turned into a heated make out. She felt his lips leave hers to travel down her neck to the small area between her neck and shoulder. Tilting her head up towards the sky, she let out a small moan which made Vegeta all the crazier. All thoughts of Yamacha that Bulma had, had vanished at this points with her mind on Vegeta. There was a part of her that still wanted him, desired him and Bulma hated it. She tried to remind herself all the things he had done to her, that he forced himself on her. For some reason at this point in time that didn't matter.

Vegeta had brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt feeling his hands on her creamy skin once more. Lifting her shirt over her head to see there was no protest he brought his lips to her's once more. Devouring her lips, acting as if this was the last time. He knew this wouldn't be the last. After how Bulma was reacting to him this would not be the last time. Letting his tongue battle with hers he brought one hand to one of her mounds massaging. Her moans started to become louder, almost calling his name. Vegeta started to grind his lower region into her letting her know his member was growing with anticipation. He brought his hands to her bottom once more spinning around to lay her on the ground. Quickly he discarded his upper clothing. The feelings deep inside of him started to emerge, but once again he pushed them back ignoring their pleas.

Bringing one hand to her mound to pinch her perk bud he lowered his other hand to her womanhood to make her plea for him once again,tTo hear her beg for him. First he softly rubbed the outside, to only then insert two fingers quickly inside of her causing her head to fall back with pleasure. He watched with her mouth agape calling his name, begging for more. This was what he wanted, he needed. With his fingers still working on her he used his free hand to take her skirt off along with his pants to feed their needs. Once the two were completely nude with his fingers still pounding in and out of her, he replaced his fingers with his member pushing deep into her depths feeling his need being met. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist getting ready for the ride.

Vegeta moved in and out of her with her moans calling out his name. He buried his face deep into her neck nipping, and biting causing Bulma to squirm more. With his hands on her bottom thrusting deeper inside her. Pushing harder and faster with just one more he felt his seeds spill inside of her.

Bulma looked around her to see Vegeta start to stand to put his discarded clothes back on. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could she let this happen? Quickly standing to her feet rummaging around trying to find her clothes. Once she was fully dressed she felt Vegeta touch her on the arm. She didn't want to turn to face him, not after what just happened between the two. Tears started to fall down her face, but as soon as she turned to face him he brought his thumb up to wipe her tears away. She didn't want this, Bulma kept telling herself that over and over. So Bulma turned away and ran. She ran away from the man she knew deep down inside her, she still had feelings for. She didn't once turn to glance back at the dark God she had fallen for. Once she arrived home she was glad to see her home still vacant. She went straight to the bathroom to clean herself, to try to rid herself of the man that she still felt all over her. Feeling the hot water hit her back, massaging her muscles almost felt soothing, but with all the emotions she felt, she let her knees go weak to drop to the floor of the shower. Pulling her knees up to her chest she let herself weep once again. "How did my life become so complicated?" Bulma questioned asking no one. She didn't think she could even answer her own question.

After Bulma finished her long shower and changed into a pair of clean clothes, she headed to the kitchen in hopes to see if someone was home. As she walked in she saw her mother putting away the groceries they had bought at the market.

"Well hello, dear. Did you finish the blanket you were working on?" Her mother was always so cheery, it didn't matter what time of the day or anything.

"No, not yet. Do you know if Yamacha is home yet?" Bulma barely let that out without a shaky voice.

"No, he isn't dear. Would you like to help me with making dinner?" Bulma nodded heading to the fridge to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Once dinner had come, Bulma still saw no sign of Yamacha. She knew he should have been home hours ago, but figured he got held up. After she had finished her dinner which was more poking at her food than eating it, she headed straight to her room. She was in no mood for small talk with her parents. She needed to get away someplace quiet and think.

Vegeta was furious when Bulma had run from him. He knew she still had feelings for him and he knew he could get her to come back with him to his castle. He found out after arriving back to the castle that Kylie was with child... finally. This meant that he no longer had to deal with her. She had what she wanted so now she needed to leave him alone. He headed to his gym to continue his workout, he needed to become stronger than Goku, and to do that he had to keep up with his training. But it seemed like his alone time wasn't going to last.

"Vegeta, we need to talk about what we are going to name the heir?" Kylie barged into the room, yelling to her husband.

"Woman can't you see that I am busy. Go away." He yelled back, going back to his training.

"Do not take that attitude with me. We are having a child together and we must be civil!" Kylie was in no mood to deal with Vegeta's temper.

"Whatever." He continued on with his training and allowed Kylie to talk, but most of it he blocked out. He didn't care about her nor the child. His mind was elsewhere fixed on his wayward blue haired beauty; his obsession.


	18. Anger

Chapter 18 Anger

The following morning she had awoken with Yamacha lying next to her, passed out. She could still smell alcohol on him; meaning after work he had went to the bar. She found out that was a routine for Yamacha now, since they had gotten back. It seemed like Yamacha had tried so hard to get her back into his life, but once she was he was hardly home with her. That is what made her realize something. After what happened yesterday with the encounter with Vegeta, that was probably why she fell so easily into him, giving herself to him once more. She had missed that feeling of being needed, wanted. Vegeta had given her that yesterday. She had hoped things would have gotten better when she came home but if anything, things were harder for her. She had no idea what she was going to do, she hated going back and forth between the two men in her life. It isn't fair to them for her to do this. Bulma started to think about her life down in the underworld, that is a life she didn't need to be in. Being Vegeta's concubine and nothing more, being second to Kylie. That was not what Bulma wanted. She wanted to be first to Vegeta, to stand by his side without having to hide. Bulma shook her head, her life with Yamacha was the life she wanted, she tried to tell herself that over and over, but it seemed to never work anymore.

Bulma got out of bed to start her day. She had some errands she needed to take care of. Getting some things from the market for herself and her parents. Once she was clean and dressed she saw that Yamacha had not moved once in the bed. She decided not to wake him up because all that was going to do was aggravate him and listen to him complain about his hangover. Bulma just rolled her eyes at her fiancée and headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Upon walking into the kitchen her mother was busily making breakfast while her father was sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

"Well good morning, Bulma." Her father turned to greet his daughter. He had a smile on his face but was half covered by his gray mustache. His glasses set lazily on his face covering his worn and tired eyes.

"Good morning, daddy. Have you finished your project you are working on by chance?" Bulma always had interest in her father's work. That was one thing the two of them had in common, intelligence.

"No not yet. I was thinking about bring the paperwork home, so you can look it over. I am having some difficulties and maybe you will spot the problem better than me."

"Sure. I have some errands I need to take care and when I get back you should be home. I will look it over then." Bulma felt a smile grace her small lips. She missed these moments she had with her father and by being with Vegeta that was not possible.

She went to the market to get some things together for the wedding. There was some things unfortunately she had to take care of, she had wished her parents could just do it all, but the bride had to do her part. She went to the local flower store to pick out the color and type of flowers she wanted for the wedding. She walked around the store just looking at the different types. None seemed to catch her eye making this harder than what it needed to be.

"Hello, ma'am. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" The saleswoman asked. She had short blond hair that barely reached her neck with her bright blue eyes staring back at her. She a big smile on her face in hopes of making a sale.

"Well my fiancée and I are getting married in about a month and I am needing to get some flowers. I am not sure on the type or even the colou r to be honest." Bulma really didn't even care, she just wanted to pick the flowers and be done with it.

"Splendid! I will be happy to help you." The woman clapped her hands together, quickly taking Bulma to the other side of the store to show her different arrangements. Bulma on the other hand was quickly bored with it and came to a conclusion quickly. She didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. She had other things she needed to take care of.

"I think the pink daisies will work just fine. Here is the date of the wedding and place. If you could just get them there the day before that would be great." Bulma paid the lady for the flowers leaving the store with a heavy sigh. Bulma felt herself second guessing herself on the marriage. Is this what she really wanted? Did she really want to take the next step with Yamacha? She felt horrible asking that of herself, but her heart tugged in a different direction. But that direction would not work out, she knew it wouldn't.

She continued her walk around the market tying up some loose ends with the wedding that needed to be done. She noticed that is was only a little after noon so she decided to grab some lunch since her father wasn't going to be home for another 4 hours. She needed to try and bide some time till then. She found a small little sandwich shop right on the outside of the market. After getting her food she walked over next to a rock sitting down to enjoy her lunch. She looked up to see the sun shining down on her feeling the heat engulf her. That was the one thing she missed down in the underworld, the sun. Seeing the sky in the morning and by nightfall the stars would decorate the night sky with the moon giving off some light for the night.

Bulma's mind started to wander back to yesterday to with her encounter with Vegeta. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that what had taken place needed to never happen again. She tried to remind herself that Vegeta had basically raped her on her last night there before she ran away. She knew that if she tried anything with him again then more than likely he would do it again and she would be no more than a concubine, a fuck. She finished her sandwich and started to walk back to her house. She knew her father would be home soon and she needed to get her mind off of the dark God.

Vegeta was walking to his throne room with Kylie hot on his heels bitching about something again, he didn't care because he was trying his best to tone her out. He was tired of listening to her mouth and everything that came with her. Once in his throne room he went to the desk to start on the paper work Goku had left him to read over. Kylie was standing in front of desk still screaming at him. Vegeta had about enough of her.

"Listen here, wench. I have been listening to you scream and yell at me for the last week and I have had enough of it. You are nothing but a woman to produce my heir, nothing more. You mean nothing to me you little bitch. I don't care about you or that fucking child. I am fed up with you. You need to get your shit and leave. You are no longer allowed to live here with me. We are married and the heir is produced. I did what I had to do. Now get the fuck out!" Vegeta turned back to his paperwork. He didn't care what Kylie had to say, but Vegeta was in shock when he heard nothing. He looked up to see Kylie's eyes start to form tears trying not to let them spill over. Her face started to flush red, without a word she turned to leave. Vegeta had hoped she was going to go pack her things. He had put up with her long enough and he wasn't going to deal with her anymore. She caused too many headaches for him. He decided once he was finished reading over the paperwork he was going to pay a visit to Goku.

After about an hour reading everything over, he made his way to the upper level to Goku's castle. He made his pass through the living world wanting to go see if he would see Bulma, but didn't want to chance it during the day and thought maybe on his way back down he'd go see her. He walked into the throne room to see Goku and Krillin talking over the paperwork Vegeta had just read.

"Let' s make this quick. I have other things to take care of." Vegeta stomped over to where the two had sit to join them.

"Before we get started on this, Vegeta, there are something's we need to discuss." Goku started in, "Kylie tells me you kicked her out. Vegeta, the two of you are married and by law are to live under the same roof. Here that is easy but you live will in the underworld, meaning she needs to live there with you especially since she is with your child." Goku was very stern with Vegeta on matters like these.

"You try living with the little wench. She is constantly screaming my ear off." Vegeta slammed his fist down in anger.

"Then you two need to work it out. Put her on the other side of the castle then. I don't care, but she is to stay there. I ordered her to move back, but she said she will stay in another room till things cool down between the two of you. She also brought up a matter of you keeping the human girl after I asked you to send her home."

"She is home now. That is a matter that doesn't need to be addressed anymore." Vegeta was going to have some choice words with Kylie telling Goku that.

"Fine, but see to it doesn't happen again." Goku finished his lecture on Vegeta and started in on the topic of the paperwork.

Vegeta's mind was elsewhere, he didn't care about the paperwork or the change in the law. He wanted to get back to Earth to see Bulma. He felt his obsession for her grow. After about an hour of listening to his two brother babble he finally escaped heading to Earth. Once he was in the living world he noticed the sun was gone with the full moon high in the sky. He made his way to the market seeing all the stores and shops were closed with the owners in bed. He started to make his way to Bulma's home in hopes of no one seeing him. He kept his cape on with the hood up to hide his face. He started to look around at the different houses trying to find Bulma's. He would walk up to some them to peek inside, but found her not to be in any of them. He came to a long sidewalk that led to a pretty good size of a house. Walking up to peer inside trying to find the bedroom. He came to one seeing an older couple sleeping looking similar to Bulma. He knew he had the right house. He walked to the other side peering into another room to see a sleeping couple. One being the weakling that Vegeta had grown to despise and the other being his blue haired angel. Yamacha was sprawled on the bed hardly giving Bulma any room to sleep with her barely hanging off the edge. He stood there watching her sleep for about 20 minutes. Vegeta was about to turn to make his leave when he saw Bulma stir to sit up on the bed. He watched as she started to walk to the other window in the room. He wanted to tap the window, he wanted to get her attention, but thought for the best after what had happened on their last encounter. He would wait, as much as it killed him he would wait. He turned to make his leave back to the underworld.

Bulma had stirred from her sleep to look out at the night sky. She felt someone was watching her, but when she turned to look out the other window it was empty. She thought nothing of it, thinking it was her nerves. She turned to look back at her bed to see Yamacha was passed out once again from drinking. This was not what Bulma had wanted. She left Vegeta to be with Yamacha to have a better life but this life was becoming no better. She had to talk to Yamacha and thankfully he was off tomorrow. She walked over to the couch that was in their room, deciding to sleep here for the night. She was tired of fighting for room on her own bed with Yamacha. Finding a comfortable spot she slowly let her eyes drift into a sleepless wonder.

The next morning she awoke to find Yamacha was still passed out in her bed. She figured she would eat some breakfast before dealing with him just yet. She knew he would be waking soon and first thing in the morning is not his best time. She reached the kitchen to find it deserted which never surprised her. Her parents had their times when they would go on last time "business" trips. Settling for a bowl of cereal for breakfast, she sat at the table in silence. Something Bulma had grown to love. She was contemplating over what she was going to discuss with Yamacha. She knew she was going to bring up the with drinking, but one of the other things that needed to be brought up was she just wasn't as happy as she thought she would be on her arrival back here. Her silence was interrupted by Yamacha clumsily walking down the stairs into the kitchen. She noticed his eyes were barely able to stay open with his hangover.

"Good Morning." She spoke through her coffee mug taking a drink.

"Hey, babe. Damn I drank too much last night." He sat in the chair next to her almost falling out of it.

"That is something we need to talk about. The drinking needs to stop. I don't care if it is a little, but as much as you have been drinking, it is too much." Yamacha just nodded agreeing with her. "Also another thing is that I think maybe we should wait on the wedding. I mean I am not second guessing or anything. Its just-" She was cut off by Yamaha's rage.

"Looks to me that you are second guessing. What you don't want to marry me?" Yamacha fumed.

"No I still want to get married. I just think we need to wait. That is all." Bulma tried to calm Yamacha down.

"Whatever Bulma," He grabbed her by the arms pulling her to her feet Forcefully. His hands tightly holding on to her arms. "We are still getting married whether you think you are ready." She started to break herself free, but that only angered him more. Raising his hand, back handing her in the face. "You will obey me. I will be your husband soon and you must obey your husband. I died for you. The least you could do is marry me like we planned." As soon as he let her go she fell to the floor in a heap of mess. "I have some things I need to take care of. You better be here when I come home later this afternoon." Yamacha turned to make his leave. Bulma brought her hand up to slightly touch her cheek but only received a sting of pain as soon as she touched it. She was upset, hurt and furious. This was not the life she had dreamed of when she left the underworld. Bulma forcefully wiped her tears away standing to her feet. To rushed to her closet to change into some clean clothes for the day. She headed out the door to the place she promised herself she would never go again, the woods.

She pushed her way through the busy market, trying to get through the crowd. She was making her way to the woods. She finally made it to the woods walking around. She knew she probably wouldn't see him, but she hoped that maybe he would walk through. She walked over to a tree finding a comfy spot underneath taking a seat. She figured she would hang around, it wasn't like she needed to be any place. At least not any place anytime soon. The sun started to head down and she still saw no sign of him. She knew she needed to be home soon because if she wasn't there when Yamacha was then there would be hell for her to pay. She walked back to the market to see the crowd start to die down. She walked slowly back to her house in hopes that Yamacha wasn't home yet.

She slowly opened the door to see the kitchen was empty. She in the clear so far, wishing the rest of the house was empty. She headed to the living area to see that it, too was empty. She started towards the stairs when she felt a tight grip on her arm spinning her around.

"Yamacha, um when did you get home?" She could spell the liquor on him and saw the anger in his eyes. She readied herself in case he let out a blow. She could handle it, she just prayed that he wouldn't do it.

"I just got home." His words were slurring together hardly able to stand to his feet. "I thought I told you to stay home, wench!"

"I did but there were some things I needed to get from the market!" Bulma tried to wither her arm free but that only allowed Yamacha to tighten his grip on her more.

"Then where are these things. You didn't walk in with anything. Do not lie to me you little bitch!" Raising his hand he strike her down to the ground across her face.

Bulma brought her hand quickly to her face feeling the sting of pain run through her cheek feeling the swelling begin. "Why are you doing this? I got you out of the underworld." Bulma couldn't understand what had came over him. Why he had changed so much.

"It was your fucking fault that I killed myself in the first place to be there. Come on, you have some business to take care of." Yamacha started to drag her upstairs.

The following morning Bulma awoke in her bed, she turned to see Yamacha was gone thank God. After he had dragged her upstairs Yamacha had forced himself on her over and over last night. She cried and screamed for him to stop, but he ignored her pleas and continued with his taunt on her. Bulma felt the tears fall down her face. What had she gotten herself into? Life with Vegeta never seemed this bad. Tears were falling at a faster rate down her pale cheeks. She wanted out of this life and she had no idea where to go or to even begin to think how she could do it. She didn't want her parents to worry over her, stress over her. They had such high hopes of her and Yamacha, they wanted her to get married and move on with her life. But Bulma no longer wanted that life with Yamacha. He had done the worst thing.

She painfully got out of bed feeling the pain shoot through her legs. She bent over in pain. Yamacha had not been gentle with her last night, he seemed to not have cared if he had hurt her. Bulma slowly trudged to the bathroom to soak in the tub, maybe that would help some of the pain to go away.

She felt her body sink below the hot water feeling her aches and pain subside. Her mind continued to run through what had just happened to her. She tried to figure out what she was going to do. She had went to the woods yesterday in hopes of finding Vegeta, she started to think that was a mistake. Why would she run from one monster to another? Just to be used and hurt again. Bulma didn't think she would be able to go through this much longer.

After sitting in the tub for about an hour she decided to pull herself out to get dressed. Once she was dressed and ready she went to the kitchen to try and eat something, anything. But she just picked at her food. Poking it with her fork, tossing it around on her plate. After what had happened last night she had lost her appetite.

She left the house not wanting to be there after what had happened to her. She went to the market walking around, trying to get her mind off of things, but it never seemed to work. She had started to wish she had stayed with Vegeta instead. At least he was more apologetic.

Author note: I wrote a longer chapter for you all. Let me know how you are liking the way the story is going. Should Bulma try and talk to Vegeta once again? Should see try and move on with her life else where? Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile. Thanks!


	19. Confusion

Author Note: Sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out. I had came to a writers block and wanted to think over my outline. Along with the holidays coming up and my vacation I am trying to find time for this. I am working on the next chapter and will try to get it out before I leave for my trip. so be looking for the next chapter in the next couple days if I can get it done. I am going to try for tonight...

Also do not forget to vote on my poll on my profile and REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!

Chapter 19 Confusion

Bulma had walked around the market for a couple hours, trying to get her mind cleared. She had walked by the shop where she had bought her wedding dress. She felt her hands clench in to fists, she started to think about going in there and telling them the wedding is off. Bulma no longer wanted this wedding and it was her money that paid for most of it and her parents. Yamacha hadn't pitched in at all. She started to march right up to the door of the dress shop, but stopped. Her mind started to consider the consequences. She knew it wouldn't make Yamacha happy and more than likely he would beat her, or force himself on her again. That was the last thing she needed. Turning away from the dress shop, she let her head drop in defeat. She was such a strong girl once, so much spunk, but it seemed like so much of it had died when she was in the underworld. Bulma did at one point start to get some back, but every time she did she was put in her place.  
She continued walking around the market seeing the sun sitting high in the sky. She knew she still had plenty of time before Yamacha would be home. Which meant she wouldn't have to deal with him quite yet. She started her way towards the wooded area thinking she would see the dark God today. She found a tree that she sat by with her back up against. Letting her eyes drift close, letting her mind run lose with all the thoughts running through her head. She didn't know why she wanted to see Vegeta again. All that was going to do was cause problems for her all over again. To make Vegeta think he was right, and she wanted to stay with him. Bulma didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She knew she didn't what a life with Yamacha anymore. A life with Vegeta? That, too, seemed so complicated and hard. Feeling her mind becoming more at ease she felt her body drift into a slumber.

Vegeta had been enjoying himself seeing that Kylie has been avoiding him ever since he went to talk to his brothers. She had moved her things to another spare room next to where the nursery was. He finally had the alone time that he needed and wanted. He felt boredom take over as he looked out the window to the underworld. He had most if not all the paperwork done and since Kylie hadn't bothered him, he was able to get more of it done. He couldn't complain but the little wench did make his day go by faster. Vegeta felt his life become such a bore. He continued his training to become stronger than Goku, that was his goal, but he knew it would take a while for him to reach the level that he needed to be. He was nowhere near where he needed to be. Vegeta felt his mind wonder to the blue haired angel, if she had thought of him. When he walked to the living world and seeing her made something spark deep inside of him. He hated what this girl was doing to him, but his obsession and need for her never changed. What could one more time to see her hurt? It wouldn't, he needed to see her one last time then that would be the last time. He would not think of her no more and whatever feelings he had would be tucked away permanently.

Bulma felt a chill of wind whip around her body through her hair causing her to stir and wake up. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. She sat up away from the tree to look around, trying to see the time of day. She saw the sun start to set off in the far distance making different shades of red and orange collide. For a moment she felt her body relax watching the sunset, but then quickly remembered that Yamacha would be home and would not be happy to see her gone. She knew he was more than likely already home and she didn't want to go home to him beating her, or worse raping her again. She felt cool tears fall down her face in fear of her fiancée. She quickly stood to her feet rushing to get home. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Once arriving home she noticed the light on in the living area. Bring her hand to the cool door knob, she felt her hand tremble. Pushing with what little strength she had, holding her head high.  
She rounded the corner to see him sitting on the couch drinking out of a small glass more than likely liquor. "Sorry I am late, I had some errands to run for the wedding and didn't realize the time that passed by." Bulma tried so hard to not let her voice shake, to show her lie and fear.  
"Do not lie to me, bitch." Yamacha stumbled to his feet walking to her. His eyes were glazed over from being drunk, barely able to keep his balance. Once he successfully stood in front of her he forcefully grabbed her wrist. "I have some needs for you to take care of, wench." He started to drag Bulma to their room, throwing her on the bed.  
"Please Yamacha, do not do this. This is not the man I know. The man that I fell in love with," but her pleads were not heard. She felt her clothes being ripped and pulled from her body along with his. She started to scream and fight, but only ended with a smack across her face. She started to feel the swelling and pain. She knew she was not going to be able to get him off of her so she did the only thing she could do, what she had done so many times before. She laid there while Yamacha moved on top of her. She turned her head to see the window while the sun had already hide from her and the moon glowing in the sky. Bulma was not a whore, not someone for a guy to have what he wants from her. She was a smart woman and had a bright future ahead of her. She needed out of this. That was when she noticed a flame of black hair move across the window. Her eyes begin to widen in hopes that it was Vegeta, maybe to save her from the pig she had for a fiancée. But when she didn't see him again and nothing happened she was saddened. Who was she kidding, she knew Vegeta wouldn't come back to see her. Her eyes had been playing tricks on her. Once Yamacha finished, he drunkenly rolled off of her to the side passed out. Standing to her feet feeling slightly wobbly she made her way to bathroom to clean herself off. Changing into a fresh pair of clothes she left the house for a walk. It had bothered her that she thought she had saw Vegeta and to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She walked around the quiet town making her way to the woods. She clenched on to her coat trying to keep the warmth in her body, but seemed to be escaping with each step. When she had arrived to the woods she looked around in hopes of seeing the dark God but saw no sign of him. She felt more tears run down her face. Hastily wiping them away she couldn't understand why she was crying. Was it because of Yamacha changed into this monster, the very monster she didn't want to be with? Or was it because there was a part of that wanted to be back with Vegeta and she knew that she was being stupid on that.  
She started to give up starting to walk back to her home but to only be stop by a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning to fight off whoever it might be but came face to face with the dark God.  
"Girl what are you doing here?" Hearing Vegeta's gruff voice sent shivers up and down Bulma's spine.  
"I saw you at my window. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me so I wanted to see for myself." Bulma felt herself fidget under is stare.  
"Why? It seems like you were having plenty fun with that weakling in there and I didn't want to interrupt you. Made me sick to my stomach seeing that. You got what you wanted." Vegeta started to turn to walk away but was stopped by Bulma's delicate voice.  
"No that was not what I wanted, Vegeta. Yamacha raped me in there. He has changed to a worse person, someone I didn't think he could become. I saw you in the window and I thought you would come to save me from him." Bulma started to walk after him but stopped once he did.  
"I am not the hero, girl," Vegeta turned to scorn the girl. "I was not coming in on white horse to take you away. I am the God of the Underworld. You wanted that life, so you get what you deserved. That is what you chose." Vegeta didn't hold back on her.  
"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me to think that of you. I did make a mistake and I am only human. I am sorry to have bothered you." Bulma made her leave walking back to her life she called hell. She wanted to look back over her shoulder just to see if Vegeta was still standing there, but she knew he wasn't. She came to stop, slightly turning her head to look over her shoulder to see an empty spot where Vegeta once stood. Turning around to continue her stride back home she felt her body walk into what felt like a hard wall. Bulma felt her body start to fall back but tried to catch her footing to no avail. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to collide with the ground, but felt two arms grab her to stop her. She fluttered her eyes open to only stare back at the deep black eyes that she had once fallen for. "I thought you left."She waited for Vegeta to say something, anything, but he didn't. He just stood there staring back at her. She felt a little anxious under his gaze, she felt herself start to fidget. When she opened her mouth to ask him again she was greeted by his soft lips massaging against hers. Bulma was astonished by his action, but did not stop him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She felt him move his lips down her neck leaving hot kisses along the way to the crook of her neck.  
"Please Vegeta. I don't want this life anymore. I want to be with you." Bulma couldn't believe what had escaped her lips and she had figured Vegeta had thought the same thing and stopped his taunt on her. Slowing he brought his face back to look her in the eyes.


	20. A New Brother?

Chapter 20 A new brother?

Vegeta was surprised at what Bulma had said; he didn't know how to respond to it. He couldn't lie; he wanted her in his life. Not as a wife, but as a concubine. That was the agreement they had come on and when she had lived with him, Bulma had not liked it. It had aggravated her that she had to share him with his wife and that she would be nothing more than a whore to him. He looked her over to see herself become nervous more than likely not realizing that she had meant to say that. The girl before him did have a hold on him; he hated that more than his hatred for his own brothers. He was not someone to be infatuated with a girl like this. He knew that if she had come back with him things would only be worse if Kylie found Bulma living there again. He was not going to ruin his chances of taking over Goku.

"I told you before that you were nothing more than a concubine; a whore, and that your job was to pleasure me and there were to be no feelings. You are making it sound like we are a couple when we clearly are not; especially since I am married." Vegeta watched her break eye contact with him lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't know why I had said that. I know what it was; I just thought things were different now. I mean the way you had been acting towards me seemed like-"

"Like what? That I had feeling for you? Wench, I wanted you to stay and by acting the way I did I figured you would have stayed." Vegeta spitted with venom.

"I will not be talked to like this. I made a mistake coming to find you. Forget I was ever here." Bulma turned, making her way back to her home. This time she didn't turn to see if he was still standing there. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. Her fists were clenched tight with anger over what he had said to her. How could he be so cruel to say that and for her to think he wasn't evil or mean? Who was she kidding; Vegeta was the same monster she had met all those months ago. He wasn't going to change.

She had made her way back to the village looking to see it was completely deserted. Not a soul had been out which she was grateful for. She didn't have to worry about her safety but after everything she had been through in her life she didn't think anyone could possibly top what has happened to her. She stopped when she had made her way back home staring at her house. She didn't want to go back inside to the monster she had chosen to be with. She needed out of this life. She had talked to her parents about Yamacha and how she didn't think she wanted to marry him anymore. They had frowned upon it, thinking that Yamacha was the perfect person she needed in her life right now; that there was no one else out there that would make a better fit.

Bulma felt like she stood there for a lifetime, not moving. She didn't want to go back in there but she had no place else to go.  
"So are you happy with the choice you made, to be with the rapist weakling?" Vegeta softly whispered in her ear letting his lips caress her ear ever so lightly.

Bulma could feel shivers running up and down her body. She couldn't deny the chemistry the two shared. "No, I never imagined him becoming this person. I know that people change, Vegeta. But for him to change to the worse, this is not what I expected nor wanted." She turned to face Vegeta to allow his eyes to stare back into her blue orbs. "Why are you still here? I thought you were leaving?"

"To be amused to see the shit you got yourself into." Vegeta snickered trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh well I am glad my life is something for you to laugh at, you asshole." As soon as Bulma let that last word leave her mouth she felt his hand around her neck slamming her into the side of the house. Pain shot down her back with the force she had received.

"You will watch what you say to me, little one. I am still the God of the Underworld and I can still take your life from you," His face turning red with the blood rushing to his face with anger.

"Then do it because I have nothing to live for." Bulma felt weak and stupid for saying that, but she was no longer scared of him. Her life had fallen apart since he had entered her life and at this point he couldn't do anything else to make it any worse. Becoming a lost soul in his underworld would only save her from the pain she was getting here. She had already lived there but by becoming a dead she would no longer feel pain.

"Why do you say this? Are you giving up?" Vegeta wanted her to fight, not to become a weakling.

"For the last few months I have been in hell, feeling pain and hurt. So killing me would only free me from this." She tried to swat his hand from her neck since he had loosened his grip on her but left his hand there. She watched as Vegeta moved closer to see if he could see what her main motive was, but it seemed that the girl was not lying.

"Fine, I will not kill you. I will allow you to live only to endure the pain and hurt from the weakling that you call your lover." Vegeta turned to make his leave but was only stopped by Bulma.

"Vegeta, don't you understand ? I don't want this life anymore. I don't know what I want, but I know I don't want it with Yamacha. Please understand this." Bulma let her hand on his shoulder slide down his arm to stop in his hand.

"I told you the life you would have with me and you don't want that. I don't know what else to tell you, wench." Ripping his hand out of her hand, he turned to make his leave once again.

Bulma stood there, contemplating what she was going to do. She stared at the house that Yamacha was asleep in. She knew that if she walked back into the house again that she would only be raped over and over the rest of her life here on earth. She turned to see Vegeta walking from her. Bulma knew that she didn't want to stay here. She ran after Vegeta able to catch up with him just before he left the city. "Wait, I want to go with you."

Vegeta quickly turned slamming her against another house. "No you don't, stop following me."

Bulma was not going to let him turn away from her again. She collided her lips to his making him want her. She knew he did and that was her angle. Vegeta pulled away, "this is what you want? Fine." Vegeta lifted her up pulling her skirt up with her underwear down. Quickly he pulled his pants down feeling his erection grow with anticipation of being inside her. He slammed her against the house once more pushing him deep into her depth. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him; this wasn't lovemaking like she wanted. While thrusting deep and hard into her, he disposed of her top to the side. He watched her throw her head back in ecstasy and pain exposing her neck. Bring his mouth to her neck; he did not kiss her this time. This time he bit down hard on her neck causing her to scream in pain. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Looking down at his bite mark, he smiled. Twisting them around to throw her on the ground still inside her, pumping harder with each thrust, he heard her whimper. "Vegeta you are being too hard."

He smirked back at her, "This is what you wanted. I told you, you would be a pleasure body to me, so I am making you just that." He pulled her legs up so they were over her head and pushed himself up holding on to her legs as he pushed harder into her. He listened to her wailing in pain, but only ignored it while thrusting. Feeling her tightness around him, his climax was coming. With a few more thrusts he quickly pulled out making his seeds spill on her. He pushed her legs to the side as he stood up. He knew she hadn't even climaxed from him. After putting his pants on, he stared down at her while she cried. "You have only brought this on yourself. So is this still the life you want? To be with me?"

Bulma slowly shook her head, feeling the pain in her womanhood. Vegeta had never been this rough with her. He had always seemed to hold himself back, even when he was pissed at her. "No, I want the life we had just a couple months ago."

"I told you this is not a lovey dovey relationship. You are a good fuck. So if this is still what you want, then you are more than welcome to come with me." Vegeta held his hand out for her to take it and to come with him, but she never took it. "I didn't think so."Bulma watched as he walked away. He was right, she had only herself to blame. She had brought all this on herself.

Vegeta didn't want to do what he did to her, but he knew that if he was gentle with her like in the woods before that she would come with him. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted these "feelings" he had to go away and he knew by her coming with him he would never rid himself of these "feelings." He stopped at the door to the underworld looking back at where he had left Bulma. He knew he was going to regret this.

Bulma was in so much pain she didn't think she could withstand it much longer. At least with Yamacha he was much smaller, but maybe that was one difference between a God and a human. She turned to grab her shirt carefully putting it on to not turn a certain way to cause more pain to shot through her body. She tried to stand to her feet but her body wouldn't let her with the soreness it was enduring. Bulma didn't know how she was going to get home now. That was then she felt two arms, one under her legs and the other around her back pick her up. She turned to see Vegeta had come back and started to carry her towards the doors of the underworld.

"No, I don't want this." Bulma started to kick and flail her body. She didn't want to endure this if this is what Vegeta is going to do to her.

"Stop it, woman." He yelled at her. "I know I am going to regret this."

Bulma stopped flailing her body once she heard him say that. What did he mean by that? She knew if she was going to ask him he would either lie to her or ignore her. Bulma felt the tiredness come to her. Letting it take over, she had fallen asleep.

Bulma had awoken in a king size bed covered with satin silk sheets. She looked around to see the familiar room that she had slept in for months when Vegeta would come see her. She sat up on the bed to see that she was alone, but there were clothes sat out for her to wear. Once changing into the clothes, she wanted to find Vegeta. She wanted to talk to him about last night. She started to walk to the door but caught a glimpse of paper that was sitting on the desk in the room. She walked over to it to find a note Vegeta had written.

_You can find me in the Garden._  
_Vegeta_

Bulma wanted to talk to him but then started to think that maybe what he had to say was something she didn't want to hear. She was afraid that he would just tell her the same thing last night to only break her heart once again. As much as she hated to admit it, she was still in love with the God. She tried so hard to forget him, to move on from him, but she couldn't. She wondered if he was worried that Kylie might see her again, but apparently not if she didn't have an escort. She walked to the door to slowly open it to see if there was anyone in the hallways. They were completely empty of dead souls, guards and Kylie. She started to walk to the garden in search of Vegeta. When she arrived to the garden walking in, she noticed that nothing had changed. It had looked the same the day she had left. She figured Vegeta would be back by the lake so she started to make her way to the back of the garden. When she came to the clearing she looked around for him but saw no sign of him. She walked closer to the lake to get a better view, she started to look around. She had to admit she had missed the garden. It had helped her clear her mind and relax; something she needed more than ever.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" She could hear his deep gruff voice causing the shivers to run up her spine once more.

She turned to face him, "Why did you bring me here? I know there is more behind what you are leading on to me."  
"Woman, I am not someone that is going to open up about how I feel, nor will I ever tell you. Just be happy with what I show and do for you."

Vegeta was kicking himself for the way he was acting.

"What you showed me last night, how was I to take that?"

"That was a mistake. I was wrong for doing that to you." Vegeta started to take his shirt and pants off leaving his boxers on. "Join me." He turned, walking in the lake. Once he was out far enough to where he couldn't reach he turned to her. He then pulled his boxers off throwing them to the shore line next to Bulma.

Bulma looked down next to her, seeing his boxers. She felt the blood rush to her face, blushing. Why was she blushing? She had seen him naked many times but this time just seemed different. She started to pull her clothes off of her until she was standing nude. She hurriedly dove into the lake swimming towards Vegeta. Once she was close enough she came to the surface with only her head sticking out of the water.  
Vegeta was in awe at her beauty. Her blue hair was waving around her perfectly while moving, her upper chest came above the water and her hair wet against her body. Vegeta's body was on fire for her. Swimming closer to her, he brought her into his arms letting his lips devour hers. He lowered his hands to her bottom to bring her closer for her to wrap her legs around him.

Bulma's mind was spinning with so many thoughts going through her mind at once. She didn't know what to think, if she should believe Vegeta or not. She wanted to, her heart was telling her to but once again her mind was against it. She felt him harden against her, but this time Bulma wanted to do it with him but if he said by showing her then he needs to show a different way.

"Vegeta, you said you would show me rather than say how you feel. Well I want you to do that right now." She felt him start to swim to the shore, carrying her out of the water. Bulma felt herself as if she was in utter bliss right now and didn't want this moment to end. She felt Vegeta gently set her down, holding his body above her. It seemed at this moment that he was so much more handsome with the water drops running down his bronze body. His eyes were staring back at her, as if trying to tell her something. This time when his lips met hers she felt the meaning he was giving her course through her body. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter alive making her want him all the more. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her. Vegeta's hands started to roam her body like never before. His hands came to a stop at her bottom once again pulling them together as if trying to make them one. Pulling his lower region away he moved his member to her entrance ready to move inside, but he stopped and waited. He pulled back waiting as if asking for her approval.

Bulma looked Vegeta deep in his eyes. "I know you won't be able to tell me how you feel, but I can. I trust you, Vegeta; that everything you said to me is true. By saying everything you said to me I am going to follow my heart, I love you. I know we won't be together the way we want to, but as long as I have you in my life I am happy with that." Bulma felt tears fall down her face from the happiness that was overwhelming her, but at the same time she was afraid that maybe it would scare Vegeta off. But it did the exact opposite. He brought his lips to hers once more but with so much passion. He pushed into her filling their needs and wants for each other. Vegeta knew what she wanted, how she wanted this to be and he was going to try his very best at it. He was going to make love to her. He moved slowly at first feeling each other fully. Bulma buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting her legs wrap tighter around his waist. Vegeta moved so his arms were on either side of her holding himself up. He started to kiss her neck moving to her shoulder. Bulma brought her hands into his hair, entangling her hands deep inside. Vegeta started to pick the pace up, pushing deeper inside of her. Hearing her moan with pleasure, pushing up with each thrust he made into her drove Vegeta all the wilder. Vegeta moved faster inside of her causing her moans to become louder.

Bulma's body was ablaze from the feelings. She and Vegeta had never had sex like this; it was almost as if they were making love. She brought her hands to his back as he moved faster causing her peak to come. She started to call his name making him move faster. Her climax was close; she started to dig her nails into his back. Then her climax hit as she yelled his name feeling the fluids run down, but Vegeta was still thrusting with his climax coming close. He dug his fingers into the ground trying to keep control, trying not to hurt her. With her legs wrapping tighter around him, scratching her fingernails into his back, leaving crescent moon shapes on his back. Her peak was coming close. Bulma had felt another climax with Vegeta coming to his. With one more final thrust deep into her he yelled her name, "Bulma!"

Bulma had never really heard her name come from his lips; she had to admit she liked it. She felt the ecstasy rush from her womanhood through her legs to the tips of her toes and back. She felt Vegeta pull himself out of her sitting back trying to catch his breath. Bulma looked at him with pure bliss on her face. This was exactly what she wanted from him. She moved to sit on her knees holding his head in her hands so he was to look at her. She could see the ecstasy running through his body and mind still but there was something else there. Almost as if he cared for her more deeply than she would ever know. She moved to sit on his lap kissing him gingerly on his lips. She felt a smile creep onto her face. Vegeta must have felt it, too, because he quickly stood to pick her up carrying her to the lake. He tossed her in with a light chuckle.

Bulma surfaced wiping the water from her face, "Oh you think that is funny, huh? I'll show you!" Bulma ran after him trying to pull him into the water but with no avail. The two had played in the lake for some time, fooling around until Vegeta realized he had a meeting with his brothers tonight. He walked Bulma back to her room.

He made his way to the throne room in the upper world where his brothers were waiting for him. Once he walked in he noticed that all the Gods were there including Kylie. He didn't remember either of the brothers telling him that this was an all God meeting. He took his seat at his throne waiting for the meeting to take place.

Goku was the first to speak, as usual. "Alright now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make. We have a new member to the Gods. He comes from the south side of earth. It seems like us 3 brothers were not the only." The group of Gods turned to see a tall man walk into the throne room. He was as tall as Goku but this man's hair went almost to the floor. He had a more sinister look like Vegeta with a broad jaw. His eyes were as dark as Vegeta but his face structure more resembled Goku. He was muscular with an olive colored skin. "His name is Radditz. He is the new member to our family. Now Vegeta, you are the God of the Underworld. Radditz is the God of the dead. So he will be living with you and Kylie. He is to help you manage the dead but this is to give you break and not to have as much work as you been having."

Vegeta was not happy. For one, he had another brother he didn't know about but he is to share his castle with another person that he wants nothing to do with. It was bad enough that Kylie is there. "I don't need any help. Find him something else to do up here. I do not want him in my way down there."

"Vegeta, the decision has been made and you will deal with this whether you like it or not!" Goku's voice boomed.

"What the fuck ever. Was this all this damn meeting was about? If so, I'm leaving. I don't need to be here for this stupid shit." Vegeta was pissed that this was the reason that he was pulled away from his woman.

"No, there are some rules we are going over now. I would like to bring up the human slave rule once more. If any God is caught with a human in their home the God will be punished by the law. That law does state that he will stripped of his title and prosecuted to the highest degree." Goku turned looking at everyone but then stopped on Vegeta.

"I told you I got rid of the girl, so don't be looking at me, idiot." Vegeta turned to look the other way. He knew that he now had to be extra careful with the girl there with Radditz moving to the underworld. And Vegeta knew that Kylie would stop at nothing to get back at him for sure.  
Goku continued his speech on some of the law changes and Radditz. None of the other law changes were as severe as the one that Vegeta could get in trouble for. Vegeta slouched in his chair waiting impatiently for this meeting to be over with. He had better things to do with his time and being here was not one of them.

Once the meeting was dismissed, Goku had pulled Vegeta to the side. "Vegeta, I want to make sure you know how serious I am about the human girl. We are Gods, and should not be having infatuations with the humans. If that girl is down there again I will bring her back to the upper world here to make her a slave here and to keep her away from you. I will do whatever I have to, to keep you in line."

"I am not a baby; I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do. That is what parents are for and you know where they are." Vegeta smirked with his last comment.

"We have laws here and we agreed with them. That included you. I will not repeat myself." Goku yelled harshly. Goku turned to make his exit, leaving Vegeta there with some of the other Gods staring at him after the argument with his brother. "What the fuck are you all staring at? Mind your own damn business!" Vegeta had enough of these people he called family and headed back to the underworld with Kylie and Radditz following him in tow. Kylie hadn't quite started to show yet but Vegeta had hated that she was caring his child; he didn't want a child, an heir with her. He didn't want anything to do with her.

Once the 3 Gods arrived back to the Underworld Vegeta had shown Radditz his room that he would be staying in, furthest bedroom from Bulma's and the Garden. "This is your room so make yourself at home, I guess. I will show you around the castle tomorrow so you can get a better idea of where everything is." Vegeta started to head back to his room, but was halted by Radditz.

"So is it true that you had relations with a human girl?"

"That is none of your business." Vegeta yelled sternly.

"No, but I am curious. I mean why would you ever want a weakling? I mean you have Kylie, the most beautiful Goddess. I mean I might be stepping over the line, but I am curious, that's all." Radditz was stepping over the line but he had no fear in his eyes or voice.  
"Kylie is an annoying bitch that all she is good for is giving birth to my heir. The human girl is no longer here anyways. So this is no longer a discussion." Vegeta couldn't believe that this guy, supposedly his brother just met him today and it asking all these questions.  
"That is fine, I completely understand. I mean in reality I completely see why you went to a human. I mean they are so weak and tight. Oh god the sex is so much better at times. When I was living in the south I would find me a human woman and have my way with her. Once I was finished I killed her. I mean she had no purpose and I didn't want everyone there to find out I was a God. So now I see why you took her." Radditz laughed nudging him on the arm.

"Yea, whatever." Vegeta shook his head at his insolence.

"So if you decide you bring a human girl here then I will keep your secret if I can bring one. What do you say, deal?" Radditz held his hand out wanting to shake on it. Vegeta wasn't sure if this was a trick as if he was a spy for Goku or maybe there was truth behind it. He figured if this was true then Radditz would be the first to make the move and Bulma would still be hidden. Vegeta shook his hand on the agreement. Vegeta left Radditz heading to his room needing some much needed rest. He pushed his door open to his room to find the lights were off. Switching the light on his eyes found Kylie lying on the bed in her nighty.

"I figured after a long boring meeting in the upper world we would end it with a bang." She used her finger for him to come to her, but with no luck. He stayed planted by the door.

"I am in no mood. I told you I would come to you if I wanted any from you. So leave." He walked to his dresser to strip of his clothes to ready himself for bed.

"Oh come on, Vegeta. It's been a week since we have been together intimately. Let's have a little fun." She started to make her way to him with his back to her. "I said no." But Kylie did not take no for an answer. She brought her hand around pushing inside his boxers, grabbing his member. Vegeta grabbed onto the dresser bracing himself, trying to keep control. "Come on, Vegeta, you know you want it. I want you to beg me for it." She moved her hand faster on his member, squeezing as tightly as she could. She could hear his moans trying to keep himself from showing any evidence he was enjoying what he was getting from her. She was able to push him around so he was now facing her moving her hand at the same speed. She brought her lips to his ear nibbling lightly, "You want it. Tell me you want it." Vegeta then grabbed her arms twisting her around pushing her against the table in the room. Lifting her up so she was now sitting on the table, he roughly pushed her back to lay down on the table, he pulled her into him. Pushing his member deep into her depths he started to pump in and out filling his need. He listened to her call his name, moaning for him to move harder and faster. Leaving one hand on her hip to use her to pull her into him with each thrust with his free hand he grabbed one of her bouncing mounds. He pinched tightly on one of her buds causing her to squeal. His grunts started to mix with her moans pushing into her. He felt her spill on to him but he continued until he climaxed. With just one more thrust he spilt his seeds into her. Bracing his hands on the table to keep him from falling on her, he tried to catch his breath. He had admitted that the sex he had with her was rough and hard, the way he liked it. He felt her push him up so he was standing with herself still sitting on the table.

"See I knew you wanted it. I knew you weren't that tired. What do you say we go for round two?" Once Vegeta had looked up at her she jumped into his arms slamming her lips into his. Vegeta backed her against the wall thrusting into her again hearing him beat inside of two had many more rumps through the night.

Bulma had laid in her bed that night waiting and hoping that Vegeta would come to her tonight, but realizing well after midnight that there was still no sign of Vegeta, she figured she wouldn't see him tonight. She started to pace the room, knowing that this was the way it was going to be and she told herself that she had accepted that. As long as Vegeta was in her life that was all that mattered to her. She didn't want to be cooped up in the room any more so she decided to make a visit to the garden. She knew this time she would be more cautious when there. She didn't want a repeat like last time when she got caught. She walked into the garden instantly getting the feeling of relaxation. She headed to the back of the garden to her favorite spot next to the lake, but once she arrived there she realized she was not the only one that had this in mind. She found a man's clothes next to the shoreline. She looked out at the lake to see no one swimming unless they were underneath or elsewhere. She felt her body hit the ground hard with a force knocking her over. She then saw the man that the clothes had belong to. He was tall and muscular like Vegeta, but had long hair down his back.

"Well what do we have here? What is your name child?" A smirk formed on his lips seeing the human before him.

"My… my name is... is Bulma, sir." Bulma knew he was a God and more than likely she had just got Vegeta in trouble once again. "Please, sir. Don't tell anyone that I am here. I don't want Lord Vegeta to get in trouble again." Bulma pleaded.

"Oh, so you are the human girl he is infatuated with. Don't worry child, Vegeta and I had come to an agreement that if he had a human here and I could have one, too. That we would hold each other's secrets because I would have to agree with Vegeta; sex with a human is so much better. But Vegeta and I did not come to an agreement that we couldn't share." Radditz started to cackle with malevolence.

Bulma quickly comprehended that she was in a bad situation that she needed to find a way out. She couldn't scream for Vegeta because Kylie would surely hear her. She started to look around in fear, trying to find an escape route.

Author note: I am sorry for the last chapter to be so short but hope you like the chapter and its length. I am going to try my hardest to get one more chapter out before my trip in the next couple of days. Please review… The more reviews the more I feel loved! :D Also a reminder I know that in the real story there was really only 3 brothers and that I just added another one… remember this is my story will not follow the God's story to the T. Again if that is what you are looking for then look elsewhere.


	21. Hurt

Author Note: WOW got a lot more reviews this time. loving it... keep it up. I hope everyone is liking the way the story is going. Let me know if it seems like I am dragging the story out too much, that is not my intentions. I am going on vacation tomorrow so I wont be able to get more out for a little over a week since I am gone for a week. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I sent that chapter and this one to my beta reader, but she is a little busy with some things... completely understand so when she sends me the fixed one I will switch it out I just wanted to get these out to you guys as fast as I could before my vacation. so sorry for any errors. Enjoy and review review review!

Warning: Dark chapter

Chapter 21 Hurt

Bulma had continued to look around for an escape route but to her eyes she couldn't find one. She watched as the dark God stalked to her with malice in his eyes. A smirk played on his lips with no care. "I will be nice little one." He grabbed her by the arms forcing her to her knees. Bulma tried to fight to get free but with no gain. She started to squirm and fight free from him but only got her a slap across the face whipping her head around with her blue locks flying across her face. She looked up at her captor with a tear stained face. "Please let me go." Bulma begged and pleaded, but he had only laughed at her. He pushed her to the ground ripping her clothes off her body in mere seconds. She continued to thrash around trying to break free but it never slowed him down. He used one hand to hold both wrists above her body with his free hand to start his taunt on her body. Bringing his hand to her neck moving it down to one of her mound; he lightly pinched one of her buds causing her to squeal. Radditz chuckled at her fear, continuing. She thrashed her head back and forth, moving her body up to get him off of her but he never stopped. He brought her small bud and partially her mound in his mouth. He started to bite and suck on her nipple causing pain. "Get off of me." Her screaming only brought her a bite on her nipple once more only harder. Moving his head lower until he could see her sweet folds, he ran his tongue over her fold dipping his tongue in lightly touching her clit. Bulma was not going to give him the satisfaction that what he was doing was what she wanted. She wished Vegeta would find her soon to punish this man.

He moved his free hand to her folds pushing 2 fingers inside of her. "I know you aren't that tight with Vegeta having already fucked you." He pushed his fingers in and out of her quickly feeling the juices run to his fingers. Bulma had let her tears, that were trying to break free once more fall down her pale face. She started to whimper as her body released against her will. She felt him move his body up to hover over her. She felt his free member rub against her. Bulma hadn't realized that he had taken his pants off. "Please don't do this. You are better than this. I know it. You don't want to be known as the God that rapes."

"Girl they will never find out about this. Why? Because if you know what is good for you, you won't tell them. If you do then that will only get Vegeta in trouble and cause him to lose everything. I am sure you don't want that to happen do you?" He knew that the woman cared about his brother. He knew where to exactly hit her.

Bulma shook her head feeling the tears rush down her face blurring her vision. She felt his erection at her entrance ready to push inside. She knew this was going to hurt. Once she felt pressure she was thankful that he wasn't forcing it, but then quickly realized she jumped to conclusion when he pushed inside her with so much force Bulma could feel the stinging through her body. Once he was in her he wasted no time. He moved so fast not caring if he was hurting the girl, he came to get what he wanted. He grabbed one of her legs to push it up to cause a better penetration into her. Listening to the slapping of their skins, his deep grunts had made the bile rise in Bulma's throat. She knew he was coming to his climax and once she felt him stop and pull out she was hoping he was finished with her. She watched him stand to his feet with his member pointing up right. "I gave you what you wanted, so you better not tell Vegeta because if you do then I will go straight to Goku and his reign here will be no more. I will take his place with Kylie at my side and you as MY concubine." Bulma nodded her head understanding to not tell Vegeta. Then she was no longer able to hold the biles down as they came rushing forward through her mouth. She felt her body contract pushing the biles out.

"Like I said, this will not get out." Radditz turned to make his leave. Bulma felt her body curl into a ball tightly trying to make the pain go away. Pain was coursing through her body as the horrible taste in her mouth never got any better. She felt herself go in and out of consciousness, finally letting her mind stop fighting it she fell unconscious.

Vegeta had awoken the next morning with Kylie's arm draped over him as if she owned him. He quickly flung her arm off causing her to turn the other direction. Vegeta went straight to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He figured before he started his training he would go see the woman. After last night he regretted what had happened. If he wanted nothing to do with Kylie then why the hell was he still sleeping with her? Yes the rough sex he liked, but was it really worth it after what he had told Bulma last night? He wanted her to trust him. He felt more like he was cheating on Bulma than Kylie. He knew better than to hide this from Bulma, which would only end badly if he did with her. Once he reached her room he noticed the room was vacant. 'Where the hell is she?' The only place he could think of was the garden. He quickly ran to the garden to the back where they always met. Once he got to the clearing he saw her curled on the ground completely naked. He ran to her to see she was unconscious. He took his cape off to wrap around her. Lightly shaking her awake, he watched her eyes flutter open.

Bulma couldn't make out the person who was holding her from her eyes being swollen, she started to scream and kick, but was quickly quieted by Vegeta's voice. "Vegeta, it's you." She grabbed on to him tightly crying into his shoulder.

"Woman, who did this to you?" He waited for her to reply, but she never did. He knew she had been raped so he knew that right now she was in a delicate stage. He carried her to her room setting her down on her bed. He removed the cape from around her to look over her body. He could see bruising around here wrists along with her inner thighs. She had a swollen cheek causing her one eye to not be able to see. She had a busted lip to match it. Vegeta felt the anger rise in him; he knew exactly who it was. He didn't need her to tell him. This happens to her as soon as Radditz moved here. He moved Bulma under her covers to get some rest. He would send for a medic to look over her wounds. Storming through the halls to the medic facility, he told one the slaves to address Bulma's wounds. Now Vegeta was on a mission to find Radditz and to take care of that fool once and for all. He knew this was a mistake for the idiot to move here.

He finally found Radditz in the training arena. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Vegeta ran at Radditz to only be pushed to the side.

'Why brother what ever it the matter?" Radditz played completely clueless.

"You know what the fuck it is! You touched what is mine!" Vegeta yelled back. He was not playing games with him. He was not going to tolerate his stupidity.

"I didn't touch Kylie? I would never do that, you are married by law." Radditz turned to continue his training but Vegeta roughly turned him around to face him once more.

"No. You know who I am talking about!" Vegeta was trying so hard to keep his anger in check.

"Oh you mean the little human girl you STILL have here? Oh well we didn't come to an agreement that we couldn't share. I figured you wouldn't mind. I mean I can see why you keep her. She's still so damn tight and knows how to work my dick." Radditz knew he was pushing buttons but he was not afraid of Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed him by the neck slamming him into a nearby wall. "I will only say this one, so listen up. YOU will not touch her. She belongs to me and only me. If I ever see or hear you touched her, looked at her or even think about her I will rip your fucking head right off!"

Radditz grabbed onto Vegeta's hand trying to loosen his hold for him to get more oxygen. "You better watch you say to me or I will go to Goku. I am sure he won't happy to hear that you have kept the human girl around."

Vegeta stopped squeezing his neck when realizing what he had said. That was the last thing he needed right now. He flung Radditz to the other side of the room trying to keep himself from killing him. He heard Radditz boots tapping against the floor walking towards him again.

"Don't worry Vegeta; I was done with the little slut anyways. She served her purpose and now she is nothing but a dirty slut. Enjoy." Radditz quickly left before Vegeta could come at him again.

Vegeta was not going to chase after him so decided to check on Bulma and her healing. He had hoped she had awakened. While walking to her room he had ran into Kylie. She had tears running down her face and the red puffy eyes to match it.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta didn't want to deal with Kylie right now when he had some place to be.

"Vegeta, I have bad news…. I lost the baby." As soon as those words left her mouth she fell into Vegeta's arms balling. Vegeta didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to console someone. Even if he did, he didn't want to console her. He was glad that she lost the baby. He knew she would want to start again but he would try everything possible to avoid that.

"Oh how can I, a Goddess, lose a baby? It shouldn't be possible." She wailed. Vegeta stood there letting her cry in his arms. He needed to get rid of her.

"Go to the room. I will be there later tonight. I have some things to take care of." He pulled her out of his chest, which was when he saw anger in her eyes.

"What is more important than your wife losing a baby, our heir?" She stared him back in the eyes.

"Woman I have some business things to take care and then I will come see you. Calm down!" He watched her bring her hands to her face to start crying again running to his room more than likely. He continued on his path to Bulma's room. Once inside he saw her sitting in bed with a tray of food on her lap staring off in a distance. He walked over next to her binding down to her eye level.

"Are you alright, woman?" Bulma turned her head to look at him giving him a slight nod.

"I took care of Radditz. I gave him a stern talking to so he shouldn't be bothering you anymore. Also now on I am having a guard escort you where you are wanting to go and to keep an eye on you for safety." He watched as Bulma's eyes begin to widen as big as saucers.

"No, Vegeta. You shouldn't have spoken to him about this. He said that if I told he would go to Goku and they would strip you of your title. They would take everything from you! I don't want that to happen." She started to worry thinking that what Radditz had said was going to take place, her to become his concubine.

"That won't happen. I am training to overthrow Goku of his place. Then the there will be changes to the law. You will stand by my side there." He watched as Bulma started to cry. He moved to the over side of the bed slipping his shoes off to lie in the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her. Her crying started to turn to light sobs then to light snores. She had felt at complete ease in his arms causing her to fall asleep. Vegeta figured he would stay here with her a little while longer then have to deal with Kylie later.

Kylie was running to Vegeta's room until she had ran into Radditz causing her to stumble back. "Watch where you are going," yelling at him.

"Oh just the person I was looking for. I was some news you might like to hear."A smirk grazing across his handsome face.

"I don't want to hear it. I had something terrible happen today and I don't think I can handle anything else right now." Kylie tried to push him out of the way, but failed.

"But you want to hear this, it's about Vegeta." He watched as Kylie turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"I am listening."

"Well I found his little human girl that he has been keeping here."

"She left, he got rid of her." Kylie knew the girl wasn't here anymore, but she did worry that maybe he found another human girl. "Maybe it's a different one."

"This girl has aqua blue hair," he waited to see Kylie nodded confirming that it was the same girl. "It looks like Vegeta had been lying to us all."

"So he has. Well if he wants to play this game then two can play at it. I will take care of this little girl. I will make Vegeta mine and stay at my side faithfully like he is supposing to and then get rid of that girl once and for all." Kylie was filled with rage. If she could she would hunt the girl down and kill her. That was when it hit Kylie, he wasn't dealing with business matters. He was more than likely with that little wench. "God damn it, he fucking lied to me. I tell him I lost the baby and he tells me he has business matter to take care of. Bull shit, he is with that little tramp right now I am sure of it!"

"You lost the baby? I am sorry to hear that Goddess." Radditz moved to softly rub her shoulder. "For Vegeta to act the way he did towards you. He has no heart."

"Yea, well I am use to it, but he will learn his lesson. I need to get to my room so I can wait for his arrival. I have something big in store for him." Kylie started to snicker.

"Well, goddess, if he is not able to take care of what he should my room is just down the hall." Radditz smirked then taking his leave.

Kylie was enraged with Vegeta and she knew exactly what to do. Keep him preoccupied with her just like last night, make him beg for her. She knew that humans were not as good as Gods and she was in the advantage. She knew what kind of man Vegeta was. She quickly made haste to his room getting ready.

Vegeta felt the time go by realizing that he needed to get back to Kylie, he didn't want her suspicious of him. He lightly kissed Bulma on the lips and making sure she was comfortably under the covers. He went to the door to tell the guard that if she were to leave he was to follow her for her safety. Vegeta slowly made his way back to his room not looking forward to seeing Kylie. He knew exactly how this was going to play out. She was going to run to him crying expecting him to console her. Then to reproduce another heir. When he reached his room he left his hand on the cool doorknob contemplating a way out, but he knew there was no way avoiding this. He would only make things with worse by not showing. He turned the knob, pushing on the door seeing Kylie was nowhere in sight. He brows furrowed together in confusion. 'Where the hell is she? I thought she was coming straight to my room.' He walked to his dresser to change for the night. He was only cladding in a pair of boxer when he walked into the bathroom. He looked around to see there was still no sight of Kylie. Vegeta had just assumed that he had pissed her off enough that she just went straight to her room. He walked back to the bedroom to see this time that bed was occupied by Kylie. He felt a growl deep inside with the disgust before him. She was wearing a nighty but different this time from the last. It was a deep red that had loose laces in the back. The bottom of the nighty stopping just above his thighs and from what Vegeta could make out there was nothing on underneath.

"Woman, I am not in the mood tonight and figured you wanted to wait a while after what just happened." Vegeta told her in irritation.

"Oh I am still upset about it but to make me feel better about it is for you to fuck me." Kylie pulled herself to her knees pulling the nighty up for him to get a small glimpse of what he would have.

"Well I am in no mood." Vegeta couldn't deny the small attraction he had for her but he still had Bulma on his mind.

"Oh come on. I bet I can change that mood right around. I know how you like it and what you want." She stood to her feet stalking to him pushing her hands into his boxers giving the same repeat as last night. Vegeta closed his eyes shut trying to keep control. He kept telling himself that he wanted nothing to do with this woman, but his body never listened. He fell for her playfulness towards him. Pushing her to the bed, he had his way with her, the same as last night.

The next morning Bulma had awoken with her body still tender and sore especially her lower region but tried to push it off. She figured a nice hot bath would help ease her pain. Walking to the bathroom very carefully and gingerly, she filled the tub up with hot water. She striped off her clothes letting her body sink into the heat that soothed her body. Laying her head against the back of the tub she let her mind wonder. Vegeta assured her everything would be alright but she was still worried about Radditz. He had told her that he would turn Vegeta in. She didn't want Vegeta to lose what was his because of her. She knew if he did then she would never forgive herself and figured that Vegeta would be furious with her. So much had changed in the last month, so much pain and hurt she had gone through. Bulma would be grateful if for once things would calm down and go right for her. She wanted a life with Vegeta, she knew that for certain. But she knew that the Gods above would not allow that. She wondered if maybe they could change the rule. That was when she remembered what Vegeta had said last night. He told her that he wanted to overthrow Goku to take his place that she would then stand by his side. Bulma prayed that would happen but the people whether they were God or human that would do something malevolence like that would get something horrible in return to happen to them.

Bulma let her body sink further in the tub with her nose barely above the water for her to get air. She heard the door to her room opening and shutting. She felt her body freeze, not moving afraid of whom it might be. She thought of calling out, but then what if it was Radditz and she didn't want him to know where she was. She waited when she heard the footsteps walking to the bathroom door. She pulled herself up clinging on to her legs in fear of who it might be. When she saw Vegeta walk around the corner she let her knees drop back into the water relaxing again.

"I thought you were someone else, you scared me." She just watched Vegeta walk over to the tub sitting on the ledge of the tub. "Is something the matter?"

"Kylie lost the baby." Vegeta just looked down at the ground not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Well that is great isn't it? I mean you won't be having a child with her." Bulma tried to look up in the situation.

"Woman, we are going to have to make another." Vegeta then turned to look at Bulma. That was when it had hit her.

"No, I don't want to share you. God this fucking sucks. I mean I know the consequences, but I figured after everything between us that you avoid her at all costs! Meaning no more sex especially. I know I have to accept this, but this sucks!" Bulma started to pout.

"We have been already doing it the past 2 days." Vegeta felt as if he betrayed her but in reality he has been betraying Kylie.

Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta in shock. She knew she was going to have to accept it but she didn't think he would be back at it with her this fast. She pulled herself out of the tub, grabbing a towel she dried herself out. Bulma started to walk back to the bedroom to put some fresh clothes on.

"Woman, talk to me." Vegeta followed after her.

"I don't want to. I know I have to accept this but you could have at least waited. Was the sex from her that good that you had to go to her and not me?" Bulma stopped asking him.

"It's different, you wouldn't understand." Vegeta had walked past her to the desk in the room trying to keep his anger in control.

"Well explain it to me. I want to understand." Bulma putting on her clothes but noticed she still hadn't had a response from Vegeta. "Hello? I am talking to you."

Vegeta quickly turned to face her in her direction, "You what to know why, because if rough and hard. That is the way I like it. Humans like you wouldn't survive our power we have!"

Bulma was in shock, she didn't expect him to tell at her, but this is Vegeta. "Well I am sorry for being a human then." Bulma walked to the bed, curling up on the bed wishing for him to leave. She didn't want to talk to him any longer.

"Don't be stupid, woman."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Bulma sulked.

"Whatever if this is how you are going to be, then fine." Vegeta quickly left without another word to her. He couldn't believe her attitude towards him, she knew how things were going to me and she needed to accept that. If she didn't want it that way then she shouldn't have stayed with him.

Bulma continued to lie in her bed for the most of the day, she didn't have the energy or motive to get out of it. She felt like sulking for the day, she had a right. She knew that her life with Yamacha was over, she no longer wanted a life with him. She knew that this was better than Yamacha because Vegeta was finally start to show compassion to her. She knew she didn't need to be coming and going from Vegeta's life. That wasn't fair to him nor her. She needed to stick with her decision and not back out of it. This is what she wanted. She loved Vegeta and that was what mattered.


	22. Me and Only Me

Author Note: WOW 9 reviews on the last chapter... yea that might not sound a lot to some but it does to me! I want that and more every chapter if possible. THANKS! lol :D Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you all will enjoy and like.

Chapter 22 Me and Only me

Bulma had awoken the next day with no sign of Vegeta coming back last night. She felt bad for the way she acted towards him. After everything he has done for her, this was how she repaid him. She wanted to make it up to him and knew exactly to his heart. She felt a smirk spread across her lips knowing exactly what she needed to do. She went to the door to see the guard, "Please tell Lord Vegeta to stop by my room later tonight. I have a surprise for him in store; but make sure that you tell him in private." The guard nodded in confirmation and started to search for Vegeta. Bulma ran to the closet in her room in search of the perfect thing to wear tonight.

Vegeta had gone straight to bed last night, ignoring all advancements from Kylie. After dealing with Bulma he was in no mood for any kind of contact with a person whether it is God or human. He woke very early in the morning to see, thankfully, that Kylie was still asleep. After quickly dressing, he went straight to the training room. He had been taking too long for his training and to become stronger than Goku, he needed to overthrow him. His mind continued filling with the girl and her actions towards him last night. What did she expect from him and how things were going to be here? Nothing was going to change from the last time she was here. He was still a married man, and it needed to stay that way. By throwing Kylie out or divorcing her would only make Goku suspicious of him. That was the last thing he needed right now. He did feel a tinge of guilt push through his barrier for telling Bulma that he had liked the sex from Kylie. He hated that he admitted that, especially out loud and to the girl that constantly swam in his mind.

He continued to throw punches to the air trying to let his anger out, but with no luck. That little bit of guilt that he let slip out was starting to eat at him, and only aggravated him more and more. He heard the slamming of the door of the training room. The person that was interrupting him better have a good reason or they were going to be his punching bag.

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb you, but Bulma wanted me to deliver a message." The guard waited for his Lord to speak.

"Well out with it. I don't have all day." Vegeta yelled.

"She wanted you to stop by her sleeping quarters later tonight, that she has a surprise for you."

"Fine. You may leave now." He watched the guard turn to leave and Vegeta's mind started to wonder what the woman had for him. He had hoped she didn't want to leave again; he wouldn't let her this time. She made a decision and she would live with it. He figured he would continue his training until he needed to head to her room.

Bulma had waited for waited for that night to come, trying to get the finishing touches on everything. She had spoken to a cook about preparing a nice dinner for tonight for the two of them to enjoy. Lying in the bathroom was the outfit she would slip into later for him. After she had everything set up for the dinner she decided to sit at the dinner table in the chair facing the door. She wanted to see him when he walked in.

Vegeta had left the training room quickly getting to his room. He needed to shower and get to the girl's room. Once in the shower he started to clean himself off. He was glad there was no sign of Kylie. She would only slow him down and try to talk to him or whatever else. But he had spoke too soon because he felt to arms wrap around his chest, "Mind if I join you?" He felt her hot breath on his ear only making his member more awake; the last thing he needed.

"No, I have things to take care of and don't have time for this. Get out." He turned to her to see her naked golden body push against him.

"I don't think you want me to leave." He felt her push her hand to his member doing her work once again. He brought his hands resting against the back wall behind her with each arm on each side of her. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to gain control.

"I said I don't have time for this." He gritted his teeth trying to speak.

"I find that very hard to believe, you are not fighting me. Give me what I want and I will give you want you want. I will make this quick and well worth it, my husband." Kylie was not stupid; she knew where he was going tonight and she would make him stay with her only to piss the girl off. She felt Vegeta slam her against the wall hoisting her in the air to make her straddle his waist. Quickly he pushed inside of her to satisfy their needs.

Vegeta felt his stomach turn for what he was doing to her. Listening to his skin clap against hers only made things worse. This is not what he wanted but this was a part of who he was.

Bulma let her head rest in her hand, waiting for Vegeta. She watched the candlesticks become smaller through the night. Looking down at the food, seeing that it was becoming cold she knew now that neither of them were going to eat it. She started to think that maybe Vegeta was still upset with her from last night but she figured he would still come see her.

She felt her eyes become droopy from needing sleep but she forced herself to stay awake. She wanted to wait for Vegeta; she knew he would come. She felt her head slightly fall but gathered herself together trying to stay awake but then heard the door open. She watched as Vegeta walked in with what seemed like his head held low.

"I was starting to worry, thinking you were not going to come. I thought maybe you were still mad at me." Bulma started to stand, walking to Vegeta.

"No, I lost track of time and I was running late. I see the food is already cold because of my tardiness." Vegeta knew she had a surprise for him, but he didn't know she had gone this far for him. Guilt started to rise in him once more.

"That is alright. I have a bigger and better surprise for you. Why don't you go over to the bed and make yourself comfortable. I am going to go slip into something a little better." Bulma quickly turned to the bathroom. Once she had changed into her outfit, she looked herself over once more in the full length mirror. She had on a deep red corset holding her breasts up giving her more. The small panties she wore matched the same color as the corset with lace. She turned to make her entrance back into the bedroom. She let her hand rest on the cool door knob to take one final deep breath. She wanted Vegeta to only come to her and she knew exactly what to do for that to happen. She pushed the door open to see Vegeta sitting on the bed only clad in his boxers. She was glad that he got the hint for what was in store for tonight.

Bulma walked up to him bending over slightly with her mouth barely touching his ear, "Tonight I am yours. You can do whatever you want. Don't worry about hurting me because I want you to come to me and only me. Make it better than what you have ever done with that bitch, Kylie. Make this a night to remember." She watched a smirk form on his handsome features.

Vegeta quickly stood to his feet tossing Bulma on to the bed. He crawled over her, stalking her. He buried his face into her neck biting and nipping at her neck. "As you wish, but you will be sore in the morning." Vegeta snickered.

"That is exactly what I want." She pushed her lower body up into him for need and want, for desire.

Vegeta was going to make this a long night for the girl. He brought his lips meeting hers, devouring each other. He easily flipped them over for now Bulma was on top. He brought his hands to the back of her corset effortlessly tearing it off her body. Flipping them back over so he was back on top he lowered his kisses to her chest until his mouth stopped at her perk bud. Sucking and nipping making Bulma moan for more, he brought his free hand to her lace panties. Moving his finger to her folds, moving her panty to the side he quickly plunged his finger inside of her causing Bulma's head to lash back in ecstasy. He continued his work on her bud and pushing his finger in her. He felt her climax coming but abruptly stopped. "No, woman. Not that way." He tore her panties, freeing her of the fabric, he hovered his body over her with his erection at her entrance. "Woman, I will not be nice."

"I know. I don't want you to. This isn't making love tonight, Vegeta. This is us having a good fuck as you put it" Without another word being said and none so gently Vegeta pushed himself into her with much force. Bulma felt the pain soar through her body, but tried to push it to the side. This was Vegeta's night; he was going to have it the way he wanted it. Vegeta thrust into her with much speed connecting hard into her. Bulma had dug her nails into his back trying to let the pleasure wash over her body over and over. She had quickly reached her first climax screaming his name out only for him to continue. Bulma had her legs wrapped tightly around Vegeta with her toes curling with ecstasy. Vegeta's climax was coming soon, she could feel it, but just as he was going to spill deep inside of her he stopped. She thought that there was something wrong but he only stopped for a different position.

Vegeta had moved her legs so they were now resting on his shoulders. He pushed himself up holding her legs up only to give him a better penetration. He thrust himself back inside of her only to keep back up the same pace. He watched as Bulma's face form to pure pleasure and pain that she was getting. Her mouth agape taking deep breaths with her eyes slightly open, sweat covered her body. Vegeta brought his lips to hers once more, kissing her with such hunger. He felt his release coming and when he was right there he stopped once more. He felt Bulma hit her peak at least a couple more times.

"Vegeta… why do … you keep… stopping?" Bulma tried so hard to get out.

"Because I want this to last as long as I can. If I release the fun is over. What is the matter, are you tired already?" Vegeta looked her over as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Yea, I am starting to." She tried to sit up but only failed letting body fall back on to the bed.

"Well we are nowhere near done. You said I could do whatever I wanted." Vegeta stood to his feet with his arms crossed. She better not back out now.

"No, I did say that. I just didn't think you could go this long."

"I can go as long as I want as long as I can stay in control. Now where were we?" He picked her up to make her stand to her feet. He spun her around pushing her back down leaving her bottom in the air. With each hand on her hip he plunged himself back into her.  
Bulma buried her head into the pillow trying to hang on to the sheet. She felt another climax rush over her, but she started to feel raw and tired. It was becoming more painful than pleasurable, but to her she liked it. She couldn't explain it but there was a new part of pleasure that Vegeta was giving her.

"Tell me you want it." Vegeta growled out.

"I want it, Vegeta." Bulma voice was still muffled by the pillow. She felt Vegeta pulled her hair, pulling her head out of the pillow.

"I didn't hear you, Wench!"

"I said I want you to fuck me. Fuck me better than you ever have with Kylie." She must have said the right thing because Vegeta pulled her harder into him feeling her bottom slap hard against him. The bed started to beat harder against the wall with her loud moans and his grunts she felt another climax come, but this time she was not the only one. Vegeta spilled his seeds deep inside her. Bulma collapsed on the bed but Vegeta caught himself by his arms to not crush the fragile girl underneath of him.

"Oh my god, Vegeta. I didn't expect to be anything like that. That was amazing." With what little strength she had left she rolled herself over. Vegeta arms had then given out on him falling next to her.

"You asked for a night to remember. I gave you what you asked for."

Bulma rolled over to her side, watching Vegeta catch his breath; his chest rising with each deep breath he took then falling. A small layer of sweat covered his body making the light shine off of his skin. Bulma was lucky, she knew he wasn't the good God; he is the God of the Underworld, but this is who she wanted to be with. She wished Kylie was out of the picture and the God above accepted her being with Vegeta. She knew for the only way for that to happen was for Vegeta to go on with his plan, to take over the above realm. She knew it was wrong, but her love for Vegeta made her a different person. She would stand by his side no matter what. She continued to watch Vegeta catch his breath but something took over inside of her. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. With his eyes half sluggishly open he watched her curiously. She felt his member was still hard so she moved her entrance over his member, pushing herself on him. Bulma was taking it slow letting Vegeta enjoy the pleasure she was giving him.

"I know you won't be able to say it back, I have accepted that, but Vegeta, I do love you."Vegeta looked up at her; he sat up letting his lips connect with hers once more.

The next morning Bulma had awoken with her whole body throbbing with pain. She knew the consequences for last night's activities, but to her it was well worth it. She started to set up but felt an arm holding her in place. She turned to see that Vegeta had stayed the night with her. She had hoped that last night worked and he would come to her. She settled back into bed to fall back to sleep but felt Vegeta start to stir. She didn't want this moment to end but she knew it would.

"Morning, Vegeta." Bulma only received a growl from him realizing he was not a morning person. "Would you like to take a shower with me? My body is so sore from last night and I know a hot shower would help so much." When she tilted her head back seeing Vegeta stand, walking to the bathroom she took that as a yes.

Vegeta had left after their shower together, and left Bulma alone for most of the day and evening. She had let her mind wonder that maybe everything they did last night wasn't enough. Maybe Vegeta was still going to go back to Kylie. She hated to think that. She didn't want to think that. She needed to keep her mind busy, or she was going to go insane. She let her mind go to the books reading some new ones Vegeta had brought her. It was well into the night and she was tired of being cooped up. She was afraid to walk to the halls thinking that she would run into Radditz again. That was the last thing she needed right now. It was well after midnight and knew Kylie wouldn't be out. She learned over her time here that Kylie was never generally out, but was in her room. Bulma figured to wonder by Vegeta's room just for the curiosity to get the better of her. Once she made her way to his room she could hear moans and groans from behind the door. She felt her heart sink to the ground breaking to pieces. She didn't think Vegeta would go back this quickly to Kylie, especially after last night. Apparently, her plan didn't work, and he still needed it from Kylie. She let her back softly hit the wood of the door sliding down to the ground letting the tears fall from her eyes cascading to the ground. She tried to get her sobs under control as to not be caught. The moans from Kylie were becoming louder, begging for more then one final yell for her peak. Bulma couldn't take anymore and ran to her room. How could Vegeta do this to her? Did he know how much he was hurting her?


	23. Guilt and Regret

Author Note: Wow got a lot of reviews on the last chapter, too. THANKS! I feel so loved. Enjoy the chapter. Oh I am happy... WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS!

Chapter 23 Guilt and Regret

Bulma had made her way back to her room in tears; she couldn't keep them from falling. She felt her heart break into pieces in pain and agony. Bulma didn't think she would have to bear this kind of pain for a long time, but who was she kidding. She knew things were going to be the same, she knew Vegeta was still going to be married to Kylie and that meant there would be sex between the two. She just didn't think after everything her and Vegeta had done, he wouldn't go to Kylie this fast. It made her think even after completely wearing herself out that is was still not good enough. Vegeta might not be able to tell her he loved her but she knew there was something there and she meant more to him than Kylie ever would, so why does he continue to run to her when he could have Bulma? Bulma knew that when Vegeta would come to see her, she would be having a talk with him. She hated that she seemed like a jealous nag but this wasn't fair to her, for him to treat her this way.

Bulma had fallen asleep with her thought continuing on Vegeta letting her tears lull her to sleep. When Bulma had awoken the next morning her eyes were puffy and red from last night. Bulma figured she needed to take a nice relaxing shower to get herself under control. She knew it would only upset Vegeta if he saw her this way. He would continue to say the same thing to her, "You knew it was going to be this way. If you didn't want to deal with it then you shouldn't have said you wanted to come here." Bulma knew this was the decision she wanted she just wish some things were a little different.

Most of the morning and afternoon she had spent in her room reading books and watching out the window. She felt like time was clicking slowly by wishing Vegeta would hurry to see her, but knew that he wouldn't stop by tell later that evening. Once evening had approached she started to pace the room thinking Vegeta would step in any moment but never did. That was when Bulma's mind started to contemplate an idea. Maybe Vegeta changed his mind about her, maybe he was done with her; she was just a phase. She felt the sting of hot tears wanting to break free once more. She didn't want to think that, she wanted to believe that hopefully Vegeta was just caught up in his work and lost track of time or maybe he was so tired he decided to head to bed early. Bulma needed to get her mind off of things before she had gone insane. She knew the garden was a great place for her to be to relax and get away.

She told the guard at her door where she wanted to go with her cloak on she made her way to the garden with the guard following her. Once she made it safely inside she removed her cloak laying it to the side of the entrance door making her way to the back of the garden where the lake was located. Bulma felt her mind become relaxed just what she needed and let her body fall into a slumber.

Vegeta was trying to finish up the last of his work. With everything done he would be able to take tomorrow off as far as paper work. He noticed the day start to wind down leaving only so much time with the girl. After turning all the paper work in he needed to, he rushed to her room. When he noticed she wasn't there he started to make his way to the garden. He moved as fast as his feet could, he didn't want to run into Kylie or Radditz to only slow him down. Once he reached the garden seeing the guard outside the door, he dismissed the guard. There was no reason for the guard to be there since Vegeta was going to be with her.

Vegeta started to walk to the lake, once in the clearing he saw her small form laying on the ground with small snores coming from her. He knew she would be tired after the other night. He was in complete shock with her surprise. He didn't think she would last that long or handle the things he had done to her. He moved closer to her slightly nudging her awake.

Bulma had fluttered her eyes open to see Vegeta standing over her. She quickly rubbed her eyes to wake herself up, sitting up, "Vegeta, I didn't think I was going to see you today."

"Sorry I was caught up with work. I wanted to get it done so that way I didn't have to do any tomorrow." He moved to sit next to her looking out at the lake.

"Is that the truth, Vegeta?" Bulma moved herself to turn to look more at him. She felt tears try to resurface but pushed them down.

"What the hell are you talking about, is that the truth? Yes that was what I was doing. What the fuck do you think I was doing, woman?" Vegeta eyes stared back at her with anger. He hated when people question him.

"I don't know, maybe fucking Kylie. I heard you, Vegeta. I went by your room last night and heard you fucking her!" Bulma moved her head to look away. She was no longer able to hold the tears back. The tears started to fall quickly down her face hitting the ground.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta grabbed her by the chin to turn her back to him. Anger had risen inside of him. "I did not fuck Kylie last night. I was training late into the night and was too tired to walk to my room so I had stayed there."

"So you haven't been having sex with Kylie?" Bulma tears had stopped for the moment.

"I didn't fuck her last night." Vegeta didn't want to tell her he did before he had met with her the other night.

"Ok, well what about other nights?" Bulma knew he had, she wasn't stupid. She brought her hand to his holding on tightly.

"Woman, I am married to her and we are to reproduce an heir. You knew that I would have to sleep with her to make that happen. I don't know why you are getting upset over something you knew was going on."

"I know, but I thought maybe after last night you would just come to me. I know you have to make an heir but does it mean you have to do it all the time?" Bulma let her head drop in defeat. It didn't matter what she did for him, he was still going to go to Kylie.

"To make an heir, yes." Vegeta mind still wondered back on when Bulma had told him he heard him last night having sex with Kylie. He did not lie to her about that, so someone was in his room with Kylie. 'So the little wench is not to faithful herself. I will get to the bottom of this. I am sure it is that damn Radditz.'

Vegeta turned to stand up but was stopped by Bulma's hand. "Please don't leave. I have been waiting all day to see you."

"I will come by tomorrow morning. I will spend majority of the day with you tomorrow." Bulma nodded letting him leave. Watching him disappear into the trees she let the tears fall once more. She hated that she was crying it only made her look weak and if anything over the past year she had become a strong woman. She stood to her feet to get back to her room. She wanted to fall asleep to make tomorrow come much faster. She needed Vegeta to be with her, to be by her.

Vegeta had walked back to his room with his fists clenched. He needed to get to the bottom of what happened last night right now. Barging into his room seeing Kylie sitting at the desk reading a book.

"Well hello my husband."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I heard you were fucking someone else last night." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her excuse.

"Where the hell did you hear that? Did one of your dumb guards tell you this because it is a lie? I was waiting here for you to come to me and had ended up falling asleep." Kylie was pissed. Not at the fact that Vegeta had come to her about that, but how did he find out? She was certain that little bitch he kept around strolled by his room to see him and heard her. Probably thought it was her and Vegeta. She felt herself laughing on the inside. 'I am sure that upset the little wench, serves her right.'

"Do not lie to me, bitch." Vegeta was seething with anger.

"I am not lying, but if it were true how is it any different than what you had done to me? You had an affair so if I were to then you are allowed to be upset with me but I am not with you!"

"I told you I got rid of the girl." Vegeta turned to dresser to change for the night. He was done talking about this since it turned to him and the girl.

"I am finding this hard to believe, Vegeta. You are absence most of the time when you are not working and always at that damn garden. God forbid if I am allowed in there. I am sure you are in there with that little bitch screwing her brains out." Kylie spewed venom back at Vegeta.

"No I go there to get away from you. There are days that I need the fuck away from you!" Vegeta walked to the bathroom to slam the door shut behind him.

The following morning Bulma had awoken to get ready for the day. She was going to meet Vegeta at the garden for their time together. She needed every time she could get with him. She had accepted that things were not going to change and she needed to take what she could get with Vegeta. She had looked through her closet to find a sundress for the day. Once changed in a white sundress, she left her hair down since that was the way Vegeta had liked it the most. She rushed to the garden waiting for his arrival. She wasn't sure when he was going to show so she decided to lie down on the ground and unwind. She heard the front door of the entrance slam shut meaning Vegeta was on his way to her. She sat up but left her back to the entry with a smile on her face with eagerness of seeing her lover. She felt to strong arms wrap around her. Bulma let her back rest against his chest. "Vegeta, I have been waiting for you. I am glad you made it."

"Me, too." Bulma heard the voice but quickly realized that it wasn't Vegeta. She quickly stood to her feet to see Yamacha.

"How the hell did you get here!"

"Oh that does not matter because you are going to get what you deserve for abandoning me you little bitch." Yamacha stood his feet letting his hand slap her across the cheek causing her to fall the ground. He quickly pounced on Bulma ripping her dress.

"Please Yamacha, don't do this."

"Shut up, bitch." He let another slap across her soft face.

Blood started to drip down her mouth from her lip being busted open. Bulma had no idea how Yamacha had gotten here or had even found her. She had just wished Vegeta would find her and make Yamacha pay for what he had done to her. With the pain throbbing at her head and the terror rising in her body she was no longer able to keep consciousness. Letting the darkness take over as Yamacha started to push into her, raping her once more, she was glad that falling into the darkness she wouldn't have to feel or see it to deal with it.

Vegeta had walked into the garden looking for Bulma in the back. Once he moved to the clearing he could see Bulma lying next to the lake but he noticed that something was not right with her. He rushed to her side to see her dress was half ripped off her body and noticed that she had been raped. He quickly pulled her into his arms trying to wake the woman.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, coming back to conscious. As soon as she had she felt the pain in her head and in between her legs her face winced in pain. "Vegeta."

"Woman, who did this to you?" Looking over her fragile body to see the only injuries were to her face and lower region.

"Yamacha. I don't know how he got here or found me, but I wish he hadn't." Bulma felt herself become dizzy letting her head fall back slightly. She let her mind loose and fell back unconscious.

Vegeta picked Bulma up carrying her back to her room. He laid her on the bed and took care of her lip. He wasn't going to leave her side today and didn't care what Kylie thought. She had no proof that Bulma was still here. He pulled his clothes off leaving only his boxers on. He pulled the sheets back and lied down next to Bulma. He pulled her into him making her feel secure letting sleepiness take over.

Bulma had awoken about an hour later, turning to see Vegeta next to her. He had his arm wrapped around her tightly. She softly nudged him awake; she needed to know how Yamacha had gotten here.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see the sleeping angel next to him was now awake. "Vegeta, how did Yamacha get here and find me?"

"I don't know. I am going to find out later. Right now you need to rest."

A couple weeks later Kylie had announced she was pregnant once again. Vegeta was only happy that now he no longer had to sleep with her which meant he would see less of her. He had never found out how Yamacha had gotten here nor did he ever find him. He kept his eyes open for Yamacha and also told all the guards to keep an eye out for him. If Yamacha was to be found he would be killed for what he had done to her. Vegeta had told Bulma that Kylie was pregnant which made Bulma happy and sad. Happy for the same reason as Vegeta that he wouldn't be having sex with her anymore, but sad because she was giving birth to Vegeta's child.

A part of Bulma wanted to be the one to give a child to Vegeta, to have a family with him, but she knew it was forbidden and would be punished. She hadn't seen Yamacha again since that day in the garden which she was glad she had no more run ins with him, but wanted him to be caught. She stilled had wondered how Yamacha had gotten to her.

Bulma had awoken in the morning to her stomach turning. She hadn't been feeling too well of lately and figured that it was the stomach flu. She rushed to the bathroom to puke up her breakfast. Getting a towel to damp it with cool water to lie on her forehead, she wished this bug would go away, that was when it hit her. Maybe this wasn't a stomach bug, maybe she was pregnant. Bulma felt sick once more and quickly leaned over the toilet once more. Bulma started to worrying thinking she might be pregnant with Yamacha's after he had raped her but then figured that it could be Vegeta's as well. She was afraid to tell Vegeta thinking he would be upset and find a way for her to get rid of the child.

Later the night Vegeta had stopped by to see her. Bulma wanted to bring up what would happen if she were pregnant, but she had no idea how.

"So is everything with Kylie pregnancy going alright this time?" Bulma figured if she took this route to get to the main question she wanted.

"As far as I know. She is having doctors watch more closely this time because I know I don't want another miscarriage for me to deal with her once again." Vegeta sat on the couch with Bulma in his arms.

"Oh, so when the baby is born am I going to be seeing less of you?" Bulma let her head rest on his chest enjoying the time she had with him.

"I doubt it. It is her job to take care of the child. The only need I have for this child is to carry on the name." Vegeta hated talking about that wench he had to call his wife.

"I was curious. What would happen if I got pregnant with your child?" Bulma took a deep breath waiting to see what he would say. Curiosity started to build inside of her.

"It wouldn't happen. I have pulled out of you almost every time, but if you were then… well I am not sure. We have never had this happen before. Gods have always been paired to another God and none of the Gods have ever been with a human as far as we know. Why?" Vegeta had slightly moved Bulma to get a better look at her.

"I was just curious. Like I said before I wish I was the one carrying your child and not her. We would make a great family."

"I am not a family man, woman."

"Maybe not now, but when you have a child things change, people change." She moved to reposition herself more comfortable. The comfort for her did not last when Vegeta moved her to straddle him.

"Woman, I want you." He brought her lips to his devouring each other once again. He quickly removed her clothes along with his so the barrier was no longer there between the two. Allowing Bulma to be on top this time he rose her somewhat to bring her back down, pushing himself into her. Bulma started to move her body up and down letting the pleasure rush through her and Vegeta. Moving at a faster pace, her moans becoming louder saying his name; she was begging for more. Vegeta had held onto her hips moving her faster on him. She felt her peak coming until the door to her room came flying open. She looked over to see the last person she wanted.

"I thought I told you to get rid of the girl, Vegeta. I see that has not happened!" Goku's voice boomed. Bulma knew this wasn't going to be good.

Author Note:Things are going to start picking up now. I am already started and almost finished with the next chapter... YAY! So I will hopefully get it up soon. When my beta reader has sent me this chapter's fixes I will will update this chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out to you all so forgive me of any errors!


	24. Separation

Author Note: Well I am without a beta reader right now since they are no longer responding to me. I am fine without one for the moment because I am tired of people saying they will do it and then don't. I understand things come up and you are no longer able to do but tell me! ugh enough of my ranty I hope you enjoy the story... would have had this out sooner... ugh... anyways I am starting the next chapter and will hopefully have it out soon. Thank you all. OH And thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

Chapter 24 Separation

"Vegeta, put some fucking pants on." Goku yelled at Vegeta. Bulma had climbed off of Vegeta grabbing her clothes. Vegeta had put his boxers on along with his pants. He knew this was going to be bad.

"Vegeta, I told you that if you didn't get rid of this girl as your slave then you would be punished and stripped of your title. Why did you not listen to the rule?" Goku was baffled to think Vegeta would risk everything for this girl when he had everything he wanted. Granted he didn't have the land he wanted to rule but he was one of the top God.

"I don't need to give you my reason." Vegeta stood with his head held high. He noticed that behind Goku was Chichi, Kylie and Radditz. "I am curious to how you found out."

"My way of finding out is not of importance. I am shocked that you would risk everything for this girl, this human. I am curious to know if you love this girl?" Goku asked. He moved forward to allow the guards in.

"No, she was just for pure pleasure."Bulma snapped her head up staring at Vegeta. That was a lie, why would he lie to Goku? She thought that once he took over she would be standing by his side, so it led Bulma to believe that Vegeta didn't care for her and this was all a lie to her. She didn't want to believe it.

"Fine, you are are stripped of your title here as God of the Underworld and will be held in the secure prison until I feel that you are let free." Goku felt somewhat kind and didn't make the punishment worse, but Vegeta would be spending a very long time in the prison.

"No cell is going to hold me." Vegeta started to charge at Goku but was stopped by the guards placing very strong handcuffs on him. These handcuff were made to hold any God and restrain him making them weak and with no strength.

"You will obey me whether you like it or not. I am the one in charge and you agreed to every law that we made. It is your own fault that you were stupid enough to not follow the law. Guards take him away, I am tired of looking at my disrespectful brother. As for you girl, you will be taken back to your home where you belong."

Bulma stared at Goku in fear of going back to Yamacha. "Please hear me out. You don't understand, but Vegeta had saved me. Yamacha had been raping me and I had no place to go, to get away from it. Please don't make me go back there. I want to stay here with Vegeta. Isn't there any way we could change the law. Please." Bulma begged.

"No, the law is the law. And we, Gods are not allowed to intervene in a human's personal problems. Vegeta has apparently brainwashed you into loving him." Goku was sickened by the human having feelings for his brother who can't have any feelings once so ever.

"No, my Lord, he didn't brainwash me. I love him and he has saved me from that life on Earth I no longer want. You don't understand." Bulma had tears spill down her face in fear of living with Yamacha again and never to see Vegeta again.

"Stupid girl, Vegeta has no feelings for you, but you say you love him. This is hilarious. You were just a toy to him." Kylie spoke up. They all heard Vegeta; she was just a pleasure toy.

"No, you are the stupid one. He wants nothing to do with you. He hates you and loves me. Where do you think he was majority of the day? Not with you!" Bulma spitted back at Kylie. She was starting to hate this woman with a passion. Bulma knew she had to be the one that turned Vegeta in.

"Enough. I am tired of this pointless lover triangle spat. It what it is. Radditz will be taking over the underworld and Kylie is to stay here with him. As for the human girl, she is to be sent to her home on Earth." Goku turned to leave but was stopped by his wife's hand.

"Goku, darling, wait. If the girl doesn't want to go to her home then I am sure I can find her work with me as a slave." Chichi was interested in the human and liked her spunk. She was a fighter like herself. But what really had Chichi curious as to how this girl could love a man like Vegeta and for him to risk everything for her. There was more than what they were seeing.

"No, you know the rules and laws." But once Goku continued to look into his wife's dark chocolate eyes he felt himself start to give. She was the only one that could make him change his mind. "Fine, she is your responsibility." Chichi quickly gave Goku a quick peck on the lips and walked to Bulma's side.

"You will be my slave in the upper world. You can thank me later. By the way, my name is Chichi, God of Nature. Follow me girl." Bulma let her head drop following Chichi to her new life and home. She was glad she didn't have to go back to Yamacha but at the same time she was saddened that she would never see Vegeta again. She walked through the doors to earth following Goku and Chichi. She was curious as to where Vegeta was going to be held.

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking but where is Vegeta going to be held?" Bulma had hoped they would respond.

"We have a prison in our realm that all Gods that disobey the law are held. Don't worry; he won't be able to get out." Goku smirked at his comment. He never got along with Vegeta and trying to get him to follow the rules was like pulling hair. He always wished there was a way for him to get rid of him, but this was the perfect event that happened. Goku had actually no plans of letting Vegeta go.

Bulma could feel more tears falling down her face in hopes she would see her lover once more. Once they arrived at the main gate to cross over into their realm she could see a bright light engulf her causing her to close her eyes momentarily. When Bulma was able to open them once more she was in awe. It almost looked like earth but seemed so much more beautiful. She couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Not many humans get to see this." Chichi said to Bulma. "Come child, follow me. I need to show you around." Bulma tried to keep up with Chichi but her eyes continued to look around at everything. The sky was a perfect blue with hardly any clouds in the sky .The sun beating down on her skin feeling the warmth of the rays. The grass on the ground was a much healthier green than earth with trees, flowers and bushes spread across the land. In the distance Bulma could see a small pond which reminded her of the pond in the garden where her and Vegeta would meet. Tears started to fall down her face once more blurring her vision. She had to stop to get herself under control. She didn't want to upset Chichi, but then she felt an arm around her.

"It's alright dear. Things will be better now. Goku says there is a law that we are not allowed to have humans as slaves, but you see I was born with a kind heart for all living things including humans. When I look down at Earth or just walk the lands I would see people be tortured and rape for no reason. It made me sick to my stomach. Goku would remind me how we are not to intervene with the humans and their lives but it wasn't fair for some them to have the lives they had. So I started to persuade Goku into letting me rescue them and bring them here. We easily found work for them and they live happy lives here. The thing with Vegeta kidnapping you that had upset Goku was that not only did he kidnap you but he forced himself on you, he raped you. We are neither dumb nor blind; Vegeta needs to learn his lesson." Chichi felt anger rise in her for what Vegeta had done to her. Bulma thought she felt love but Chichi knew it couldn't be love, not for that monster.

"You don't' understand. I do love Vegeta. Yes he did kidnap and forced himself on me, but he did let me go. I could tell when he did that there was a part of him that didn't want to let me go. There was something there at that time I couldn't put my finger on it. When I went home with my fiancée my life had taken a turn for the worse. Yamacha had started to drink more and started to rape me. I couldn't leave the house and if I did and was not home at a certain time then I was punished well into the night. Vegeta had returned to Earth to look in on me. He didn't think I would see him, but I did. That was when I realized I wanted a life with Vegeta and if that meant for me to hide and share him with that bitch then so be it. As long as he was in my life that was all that mattered. I quickly realized after that, that I had fallen in love with him. He is a different person and he did tell me he would never tell me how he felt, but that he would show me. I knew I meant more to him than anyone would ever understand. Back in his room, he didn't mean what he had said. He has problems telling people how he feels and he didn't want to look weak." Bulma let her head fall down with the fear of never seeing Vegeta again sink in. Then it hit her, "Do you think maybe I can see Vegeta just one last time? Please!" Bulma clapped her hands together pleading.

Chichi knew that if she took Bulma to see Vegeta she would be in a lot of trouble, but Chichi felt sorry for the human girl. She figured what would one last time hurt. "Alright. I will take you there later tonight, but not a word of this must get out. If so then I will take you back to Earth with the human man you are to marry."

Bulma started to jump with joy. "Oh I promise I won't. Thank you so much. I owe you."

"Oh you owe me alright. First thing you can repay me on is that I need to get some shopping taken care of so you will assist me on that." Chichi fingered Bulma to follow her to the market. Bulma was in shock that she followed Chichi to the Earth.

"Wait you do your shopping here on Earth?" Bulma wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes, but the humans do not know what he look like so they do not know I am a Goddess. It will stay that way, too." Bulma nodded her head.

Bulma had followed Chichi around carrying the bags of items and food she had bought. Bulma had hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew but Chichi had given her a cloak to hide her face from the humans. Chichi didn't want to risk her running into someone she knew either. Once they were finished they started to walk back to the higher realm. Bulma had put everything away that Chichi had bought and let her body fall into the chair in Chichi and Goku's room. Bulma looked around at the size of the room. Much bigger than Vegeta's room and with a lot more decorations; it was so much brighter which surprisingly put Bulma in a better mood than Vegeta's room tend to do to her. Letting her eyes scan the room her blue orbs fell on a crib in the corner.

"Oh you have a baby?" She asked Chichi.

"Yes, a little boy. His name is Gohan. He is getting big so fast. He is almost a year old. Looks so much like his father, but has my attitude. Goku might seem like a badass but in reality he is a softy." Chichi giggled at the last thing she said. Bulma joined Chichi laughing which made Bulma feel a little better.

She waited for Chichi to get back from eating dinner with her family. Chichi had told her that Goku would be away working late in the night. She came up with a lie to tell Goku that she would be showing Bulma the palace with a babysitter set up to watch Gohan while she was away. Bulma could feel her heart racing in her chest. She was curious to how Vegeta would react to see her. She had hoped he would not be upset with her or blame her for anything. That was one thing that started to bother her, what if he blamed her for where he was at? Her thoughts were interrupted with Chichi walking into the room.

"Ok, Goku is in his office and it is well into the evening so we shouldn't have any run ins with anyone." Bulma nodded putting her cloak on following Chichi. Bulma made note where they were going to keep in mind how to find him. She told Chichi she wanted to see Vegeta one last time but in reality this wasn't going to be the last time. Bulma could see they were walking towards a small cave opening next to the shore line of the pond. Following Chichi down the dark staircase with small torches lighting the way slightly. Bulma could hear water dripping off the ceiling hitting the ground. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a long narrow hallway and every few feet Bulma could see a small prison door. "He is in the very last one on your left."

Bulma turned to look at Chichi, "You're not coming with me?"

"No. I don't want any of them to see me. The last thing I need is for them to tell someone that I was here. Goku would be furious with me. This is one thing he would upset with me on. Go on. I will be here waiting." Chichi watched as Bulma carefully walked down the hallway.

Bulma would let her head drift to one side seeing inside the cells. Some sitting on the ground, others lying down. She finally reached the one that held Vegeta. She stopped looking inside the dark cell, she could barely make out Vegeta silhouette in the shadows but she would easily make out his flame like hair. "Vegeta?" She could hear chains dragging as the dark figure walked towards her. He brought his hands to the bars bring his face into the light. Bulma brought her hands to the bars, also.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Vegeta had been tired and with the chains draining him of his power he was very weak.

"I wanted to come see you. Chichi had talked Goku into letting me stay here as her slave, so I don't have to go back to Yamacha. I am sorry." She felt fresh tears start to fall down her face in hopes that Vegeta would not be mad at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I will fix this." He brought his hand to her cheek lightly rubbing his thumb across her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I know you didn't mean what you said back in your room. Saying you didn't love me. I know that was a lie, right?" She didn't need him to respond as he brought his lips to hers to savor another kiss with her. Bulma could hear off in a distance Chichi clearing her throat meaning for her to hurry.

"I am going to try and come see you again. I remember how to get here. We will be together again." Bulma whispered so Chichi would not hear her. She gave one last kiss to him before she made her way back down the hallways to Chichi. Vegeta watched her walk away. He started to regret ever bring the girl into this mess. He should have left her in her world. She would have been able to get away from the weakling, right? He went back against the far side of the wall letting his back hit against the wall sliding back down on the ground. He wanted to get back at Goku for doing this to him and Bulma even if it killed him.

Bulma had followed Chichi to show Bulma her room which was fairly close to Chichi's room. "Ok, Bulma. Here is your room. I am just down the hallway if you need anything, but make sure you don't disturb us while we are sleeping. I need you up and ready at 8. I have some things for you to do." Chichi turned to make her exit.

"Chichi I wanted I think you for letting me see him." Bulma was very grateful of Chichi.

"You're welcome. You know I was surprised at the affection he was giving you. You may be right. I think you changed Vegeta to be a different man and a human girl to do that. I am shocked." Chichi nodded her head and left for Bulma to get some sleep.

Kylie had roamed the castle in the underworld finding sleep was not coming to her. She went to find Radditz to discuss some much needed things. She walked into his room without as so much as a knock. He was laying on his bed only cladding in his boxers. "Well, well. What do I have the pleasure I seeing you?" Radditz cooed to her.

"Shut up. I have a bone to pick with you." Radditz sat up on the bed. He watched as Kylie walked towards him.

"Oh. What would that be?" He watched her carefully.

"That the plan worked great!" Kylie pounced on Radditz slamming her lips into his. She pulled her lips away to continue. "I knew he would be with that little wench and Goku was PISSED! It was fucking great. So now you are in charge of the underworld and I will be at your side with our child."

"How do you know it is mine? It could be Vegeta's." Radditz looked at her quizzical.

"Because when Vegeta and I were doing it, it wasn't around the time I would get pregnant. With you and me it was." Kylie giggled letting her lips connects with his once again. "So shall he make this the official night of being together?" Kylie nodded her head allowing him to rip her clothes off.

Bulma had awoken in the morning with her stomach turning once more. She ran to the bathroom to let the bile out. Bulma was starting to worry thinking she was really pregnant. She didn't want to tell Chichi to make Chichi believe she was pregnant with Vegeta's child, but Bulma had believed Vegeta. He rarely spilled his seeds inside of her and with Yamacha it was a different story. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it if she was pregnant especially if her stomach started to show. She figured she would wait and leave it alone.

She met Chichi in the throne room to start the chores that Chichi had set for her. Bulma did feel a little queasy through the day but pushed it off. She was not pregnant, she couldn't be….

3 months later…

Bulma had awoken in the morning, groggy. Chichi had been running her tired the past few weeks. She didn't know the work she had ahead of her would be this hard. She hadn't found the time or the chance to go see Vegeta again. She had missed him dearly and some nights cried herself to sleep. Bulma slowly walked to the bathroom to start her day once more. She looked in the long length mirror to see her stomach was starting to stick out and becoming noticeable, she was pregnant. As much as she didn't want to be and this being the worse time ever she had to accept it. She knew she was going to have to tell Chichi and Bulma knew that telling Chichi it might be Vegeta would be the last thing she would tell her. She would lie and say it was Yamacha but there was a chance that it could be his also. She wanted it to be Vegeta's; she wanted a family with him. After she was ready for the day she told Chichi to meet her in Bulma's room. Bulma needed to tell her and to get it over with.

"Bulma, you wanted to talk to me about something. We have a lot of things that needs to be done, so please make this quick." Chichi had no time for girl talk right now. They needed to get things ready for the party.

"I am pregnant." Bulma knew there was no sugar coating it and to be blunt.

Chichi eyes widened staring at her stomach. She noticed a small bump. "You're pregnant. Whose is it…Vegeta?"

"No, it's Yamacha. Vegeta and I were very careful and there is no way it is his." Bulma lied through her teeth. She fought the tears away the best she could.

"Oh Bulma, I am sure you didn't want this but having a child is a wonderful thing. This is what we will do. You will help me the next couple months but of course you will take it easy those months and then you just take it easy." Chichi hugged Bulma with joy but Bulma didn't feel like being happy about it right now. She wasn't sure who the father was and that made it very hard on her.

After Bulma had gotten the things together for the party that was in a week she decided tonight she would sneak off to see Vegeta. She had missed him dearly and she needed to make sure that he was alright. She knew Goku wouldn't be cruel enough to kill his own brother but the brotherly love between the brothers was so different. They didn't act like family at all. She watched the clock on the nightstand click by slowly but finally reached midnight. Bulma figured this time of night everyone would be sleeping and this would be the perfect opportunity for her. She grabbed her cloak trying to conceal herself and made her way out of the palace. Watching every turn to make sure there was no guard, she finally made it to the cave. Slowly walking the down the long staircase in case of any guards was on watch but to her relief there wasn't. She made her way to Vegeta's cell bring her hands to the bars. She could see off in a distance a person moving towards her.

"Vegeta." She called his name out. She watched the light dance across his face to Bulma was able to see him. His skin was no longer the dark bronze color but was now turning a pale color. He had darkness under his eyes from exhaustion. "Oh my God, Vegeta are you alright?"

"Yes, these damn handcuffs take my strength and powers away. Goku is going to leave me here till I fucking die. I am going to kill him." He brought each hand to either side of her through the bars. Vegeta was lucky that the chain across the handcuffs were fairly long. He brought his arms around her trying to hug her but the bars were still keeping them separated. "Woman, you need to get the keys from the guards, so I can get out of here."

"Which guard has it? I mean there is no guard watching here."

"There is a small little building to the left of here outside. There is a guard in there that has the keys."

"How am I suppose to get the keys from him?" Bulma was not a fighter so she knew that she couldn't fight the keys from the guard.

"You are a smart woman, you will figure it out." Vegeta brought his lips to hers to taste hers soft lips one more time. Bulma let the tears once more fall down her face. Vegeta brought his hand to her face to wipe the tears away. His other hand he moved to the inside of her cloak but stopped. He quickly looked down at her stomach to see a small bump.

"What is this?" Vegeta pulled away to get a better look.

"Vegeta, I didn't want to tell you, not this way. I am pregnant." She watched as his face turned to confusion.

"Is it… mine?" He locked eyes with her bright blue ones.

"I am not sure. I was trying to figure it up and it was about the time Yamacha had been raping me and you and I had gotten back together. I don't know." She watched Vegeta retreat back into the darkness. "Vegeta, please don't be upset with me."

"I am going to kill that fucking weakling."

"It might not be his." She could hear him pound his fists on the ground in rage. "Please come to me. I have to leave soon." She waited then heard him stop beating his fist against the ground. He walked back up to her giving her another small kiss.

"I want you to wait until after you give birth. I don't want you to get hurt nor do I want the baby to get hurt."

"That will be a long time away, I don't know if I can wait that long." She held on to him not wanting to ever let go.

"Yes you can. You are a strong woman." He pulled her hands off of him putting them to her side. "Go."

"But…" Bulma couldn't stop the tears letting herself start to sob.

"I said go." Vegeta turned back into this cell walking to the far wall.

Bulma felt her body start to shake with sorrow. She didn't want to leave him. That meant she would have to wait about 4 or 5 months till she gave birth. She turned down the hallway running with tears flying off her face. She made it safely back to her room throwing herself on the bed. She hated the life she was living now wishing it would all just end. She didn't want a life a without Vegeta.

Kylie had walked to the cell to see Vegeta, to throw in his face the hell he made of his life. Walking to the cave she thought she saw someone in the far distance running but looked again to see nothing there. She assumed the darkness was playing tricks on her eyes. She stood outside of Vegeta's cell staring into the darkness barely to make out his silhouette. She had the guard give her the key to his cell; she knew he wouldn't escape with the handcuff making him weak. She opened the door walking inside with a torch in hand. She shut the door behind her walking over to him setting the torch down.

"So are you happy with the life you made for yourself? Was it worth losing it all for that little human girl?" Kylie said.

"That is none of your concern, bitch." Vegeta spit back with venom.

"Oh temper, temper. I must say that now you are gone from the underworld and Radditz taken over it seems so much better. We are no longer able to hide." Kylie smirked.

"I knew you two were fucking and I am sure that is his fucking child, too. Good because I don't want a fucking child with you, whore." Vegeta knew they were together behind his back. He wasn't as stupid as she thought he was.

"Whatever. You are just jealous." She moved closer to his sitting form on the bed. She straddled his lap pushing him back. He tried to push her off but with her strength and him being powerless he was none to successful. "You miss this, Vegeta. I can feel it. As much as I am glad that Radditz took over and I am at his side, I do miss this, us."

"There was no us. Now get the fuck off of me, you fucking bitch." Vegeta started to force her off of him with the little strength he had. He fell to one knee trying to catch his breath.

"I am surprised you still have some strength and fighting power. All well because in due time it will be all gone and you will wither away to nothing and be a forgotten God." Kylie started to laugh walking away locking the door behind her.

Vegeta had hoped Bulma was farther along than she had thought. He needed out of here if he was going to survive.

Author note: Hoped you liked it and I made it nice and long. :D REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Freedom

Author Note: I don't know why but I found it hard writing this chapter. I am staying with it tho for all my wonderful peeps! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. LOVED IT, so keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 25 Freedom?

Bulma didn't know if she was going to be able to wait until the baby was born and she didn't think Vegeta would last that long. She needed to get him out of there and now. She needed to come up with a plan. She started to pace the room that late night thinking about something to do, a scheme. She knew the guard next to the prison entrance had the key, but she couldn't drug them. She knew they had to be too strong for that. Bulma felt her mind start to tire of thinking and wandering so she decided to call it a night. She laid in bed letting her mind fall into a slumber of dreams of being with Vegeta once again.

The week had gone by and the party had arrived. Bulma didn't really know what the party was, but she had a lot to get together and done. She was standing in the ballroom watching the other slaves making sure everything was done right because Bulma knew that if it wasn't then it was her behind that would be in trouble. She watched as Goku and Chichi walked in to check in on the decorating.

"Bulma, it looks fabulous. You really have a talent here!" Chichi clasped her hands together looking around in awe.

"Thank you." Bulma smiled at the Goddess. She was glad that she was fitting in so well. Over the week she and Chichi had become friends for the most part. They talk to each other and Chichi had always been a great listener through everything with Bulma. She had told Chichi about Radditz and what he had done to her, but Chichi sadly told her there was nothing she could do. Radditz is Goku's brother and he had a lot above her. Even tho she is the wife of Goku that didn't give her much as a lot would think.

"Chichi, you never told me what this party was for?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, well you can say it is just a gathering. We don't celebrate holidays like you humans do so we don't have times like that for us to get together. So you could say this is our holiday time for us to be all together. All the Gods and Goddesses from all over will come tonight." Chichi smiled with excitement.

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma was curious if he was going to be invited even if he was in prison. He should be able to come also since he is one of the brothers.

Goku quickly turned to look at the small human. "What about him? He shouldn't be able to come after disobeying me and the law. He needs to learn his lesson."

"Yes but on Earth even the humans that do wrong we either still invite them or go see them because they are family." Bulma wanted Vegeta to come, so she was able to see him once again.

Goku just stared at her, she had a point. He hated that she was right. "Fine I will look into it, but don't think this will give you time to be with him. He will be in our sight at all times and you are not to try any funny business."

"Of course. I would never wrong you for all that you have done for me." Bulma lied.

Goku and Chichi wave to Bulma taking their leave to check in on the food. Bulma continued to help the slaves and do her part to get everything done and ready. Once things were complete she was told by Chichi she was to come to the party, to enjoy herself. Bulma was in shock, she didn't think she would be invited to a God's party since she was only human. She walked to her room to find a dress sitting on her bed. Walking over to her bed lifting the dress up by the hanger to get a better look at it, Bulma had loved the dress. It was a dark black color with small sparkles covering it like stars in the night. The dress would reach the floor with a slit on one side to reach the top of her thigh. The back of the dress would set above her bottom with the front swooping down slightly to show her cleavage with a thin strap to sit on her shoulders. Bulma was in awe that Chichi must have picked this out for her and with such good taste. She had about a hour to get ready so Bulma quickly jumped in the shower to get ready.

Bulma did a once look over in the mirror to make sure everything looked good on her. She had on the dress that Chichi had picked out for her. She had her long blue locks down with curls at the ends with a little make up on for the final touch. She was happy with the outcome but her stomach was not ready for the night. Her bump was very noticeable through the dress and she had hoped that no one would ask her about it. Luckily Chichi and Vegeta already knew but if Kylie or Radditz was there that could make the situation worse. Bulma took a deep breath and started her way to the ballroom.

She was walking down the hallways to the ballroom but she noticed the hallways were much busier this time. The servants were busy getting food together, making any last minute adjustments that Chichi might have asked for. Bulma started to think that maybe she needed to help her people, but heard Chichi at the end of the hallway calling her name.

"BULMA! Over here. Hurry, the party is just getting started." Bulma started to pick her pace up trying to get to Chichi. "Oh Bulma you look beautiful. I knew that would look great on you. Don't I have such great taste?"

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." Bulma smiled at Chichi. Chichi grabbed Bulma by the hand and led her to the ballroom. Upon walking into the ballroom everything just seemed so different with the lights dimmed and the room filled with all the Gods and Goddesses. Bulma let her eyes skim the room in search of one certain God, but saw no sign of him. She wanted to ask Chichi but she didn't want to put Chichi in a bad mood bothering her of it. Maybe Goku still decided to not let Vegeta come. Bulma continued to let Chichi lead her to the back of the ballroom where Goku had been seated.

"Look Goku, doesn't she look beautiful. I have such good taste picking out dresses." Goku nodded at Chichi agreeing with her. "Come Goku, I want to dance. We need to enjoy this time alone we have. Bulma, I set your chair right next to my throne, so if you need to sit please feel free to rest if need be. Enjoy yourself, have fun!" Chichi pulled Goku out to the dance floor.

Bulma decided to take the seat looking out at the dance floor letting her eyes skim the crowd. She was happy that so far she saw no sign of Kylie or Radditz and hoped for it to stay that way. Bulma noticed out of the corner of her eye someone occupying the seat next to her. Looking over she felt her mouth fall open.

"Well, Bulma dear. How have you been?" Kylie tried to say in the sweetest way possible.

"That is none of your concern." Bulma turned her head the other way not giving any attention to her.

"I heard you tried talking Goku into letting Vegeta come. You know you pretty much had it, Goku was going to let him come, but I quickly changed him mind. Telling him how Vegeta could possibly escape and come for Goku's downfall."

"I don't care to listen to anything you have to say." Bulma continued to let her eyes scan the dance floor watching the Gods and Goddesses dance the night away.

Kylie was about to leave when she noticed Bulma's protruding stomach. "Are you fucking pregnant?"

"Yes, but not with whom you think it is, so don't be spreading lies." Bulma quickly stood to her feet ready to attire for the night. She had all the fun she could take for one night. She started to walk to her room to rest her tired feet when an idea had popped into her head. This would be the perfect night to get Vegeta out. With all the Gods in the ballroom drinking and having a good time it would be perfect for her to get him out of there, but she still needed to find a way to get the key from the guard. She started to walk to the cave and noticed that not far from the cave was the little hut that she assumed the guard was in. She very quietly tipped toed to the window to peek inside. She could see the guard sitting on a chair tilted back… asleep? Bulma was astounded at how easy this might be after all. She didn't think the guard would be sleeping. She carefully opened the door peering inside to see the guard never moved and was still sleeping. She could hear light snores coming from his agape mouth. From his belt she could see a ring of keys clamped on to a hook. She brought her hand to the keys to silent them from jingling with one hand while using the other hand to try to open the clasp. She felt her heart pounding with nervousness with her palms sweating which wasn't helping her at all. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears now drowning out all other sound she was hearing. Cautiously she opened the clasp at last freeing it from the guard's belt. She stood to make her leave but heard the guard start to mumble like he was going to wake up, Bulma wasted on no time on getting out of the hut. Once outside she hid herself in the bush waiting a few minutes to make sure he was not going to come out and check. When she heard no other sound or movements from inside the hut she let her head peer inside once more. Seeing the guard had fallen back sleep she made her way to the cave.

Bulma sped down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. This was it, she was going to free Vegeta and hopefully have things back to the way she wanted it. Once she reached his cell she softly called his name, "Vegeta." But heard nothing, no movement, no response. Bulma started to panic thinking there was something wrong, that maybe he was… No he couldn't. She wouldn't believe it. She used the keys but with over 20 keys on the ring she had to go through and find the right one. After about the 12th key she was finally able to get the prison door open. Bulma rushed inside trying to find Vegeta.

She saw his figure laying on the hard metal bed in the cell, running to him to wake him up she noticed his eyes were shut and breathing lightly."Vegeta wake up."

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see Bulma standing over him. He was in shock that she was in the cell, which meant... He quickly sat up looking around. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"There's a party going on and everyone is there. I went to the hut to see the guard was sleeping. This is a better time than any. We need to get out of here." She watched Vegeta move his feet letting them connect with the ground. She noticed how sluggish he was moving. "Are you alright?"

"These fucking handcuffs have made me so weak. Do you have a key for them?" Bulma grabbed the ring of keys to find the right key but she tried to insert one of the keys she noticed all these keys were far too big for his handcuffs.

"None of these will fit, but this was all the guard had on him. I don't understand." Bulma let her hands drop in defeat thinking this wasn't the greatest idea and wasn't well thought up.

"I am sure Goku fucking has it. I have enough strength to get out of here. We will deal with it when I am out of here and someplace safe." Vegeta stood to his wobbly feet making his way for the door. Bulma followed him closely helping him if he needed it. She knew she wouldn't be much help for him since he is bigger than her but the fact of being there is enough.

The couple finally made it to the top of stairs. Bulma peeked around outside to make sure the coast was clear. "Where are we going?"

"There is a small cave over by the waterfall at the pond. No one else knows of it as far as I know." Bulma followed after Vegeta. Bulma had hoped that no one would see them.

Once they arrived at the small entry to the cave, Bulma seemed a little worried to go inside. She carefully followed Vegeta inside to a little clearing area. There was some light flowing in from a small hole on the ceiling of the cave. Bulma wasn't sure how she was going to get the key from Goku without him knowing if he even had it. She watched as Vegeta plopped down on the floor with exhaustion. She didn't know how much longer he was going to last with the handcuffs draining him.

"I am going to go back to the party and see if I can acquire where the keys are." Bulma stood to leave but was stopped by Vegeta's hand.

"They are going to notice that I am gone. Play dumb so they don't accuse you." Bulma nodded her head. She didn't want to leave Vegeta out here by himself.

When Vegeta had stopped Bulma that was when he finally got a better look at her. The dress she had on which made her look more of an angel with her small stomach. He hated that the weakling had knocked her up but there was a part of him that made him wonder if maybe the baby was his. He pulled Bulma down so she was eye level with him. It had been far to long for him being separated from her. He pulled her into his lips tasting her once again letting his tongue flick inside her mouth with hunger. Bulma moved so she was straddling his lap wrapping her arms tightly around his neck never wanting to let go. She pulled her mouth away letting her lips move down his neck, that was when she heard him. Vegeta was breathing very hard and out of breath. She had never heard him breath that hard for air and that made Bulma worry more about him. She pulled back to look into his eyes to see he was barely able to keep them open.

"I need to hurry and find the key. You look horrible." Bulma knew she needed to hurry. She wasn't going to lose him.

"Thanks." Vegeta tried to chuckle.

"This isn't a joke Vegeta. I am worried.

"Don't. I will be fine. Just find that key as soon as you can."

"I will come back as soon as I can to check on you." Bulma stood off of Vegeta to let him lay down. Bulma turned to leave the cave but glanced back at Vegeta one last time. She hated that she was leaving him but she would be back soon and hopefully with the key. She rushed back to the party to see that it was still going and just as alive as when it started. She found Chichi and Goku on the dance floor and clearly had been drinking. She noticed a lot of the Gods had been feeling very good with what they have been drinking. She made her way to the chair she once had sat in. She let her mind start to conceive a plan to get the key and to make sure that it was Goku that had it. She knew if she talked to Chichi maybe she would spill it out, but Bulma knew there was no way tonight she was going to get it from her. She wasn't going to waste another time here at the party and started to walk back to her room.

She changed out of the dress Chichi had found for her and placed her pajamas on. She wanted sleep to take over but she found it difficult. She was worried about Vegeta being in the cave alone and then worried about herself. She knew the Gods would point blame at her, but she had to muster up the best surprising face she could do. She wouldn't let them know what had really happened.

The following morning Bulma had awoken to a table covered with breakfast food for her to start her day. She started to eat the food when Chichi had walked into her room. Bulma took a deep breath thinking this was it.

"Hey Bulma, you left early last night. Was your stomach upsetting you with the little baby inside?" Chichi asked worriedly, joining Bulma at the table.

"No, I was just tired and decided to head back. So how are things going?" Bulma wanted to know if they found out Vegeta was missing yet. She couldn't stand the waiting.

"No just the same thing a different day. You know I was thinking, if you wanted I could take you to see Vegeta again as long as you don't tell." Chichi smiled hoping to brighten Bulma's day.

"No thank you. I was starting to think that I need to try and move on. That it is obviously not going to happen for Vegeta and I to be together."Bulma lied through her teeth. She figured that when they did find out Vegeta was gone and if she was acting this way then they wouldn't accuse her so quickly.

"Oh, well alright then." Chichi's smile had fallen from her small face.

"I am curious tho. When I did see Vegeta the last time he looked so weak. I know the handcuffs are to restrain him but are they... well... killing him?" Bulma was trying not to sound worried for Vegeta to continue with her lie.

"Well in a way yes, but I don't think Goku would allow it to come to that. Vegeta is his brother and as much as he cannot stand him, he won't let him die. He holds the key so it will be his choice and his choice alone." Chichi took a bite out of a piece of toast sitting on the table.

"Oh, well I guess time will tell, then."

Bulma and Chichi continued eating breakfast having a small conversation about other things taking place. Then Goku had barged into the room with two guards behind him. Bulma knew what this was more than likely about.

"You!" Goku pointed at Bulma. "Vegeta is gone from his cell and a guard had seen you visiting him. The guard didn't think anything of it until Vegeta came up missing!"

Bulma was stunned, she didn't think anyone had saw her. She made sure she was very careful going to see him. She didn't know how to handle this when the situation had taken a turn in this direction for the worse.


	26. Birth

Author Note: I am glad everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.

Chapter 26 Birth

Bulma had just sat there; she didn't know what to say or to even do. Goku had stormed up to her to yank her out of the chair she was sitting in. "Well where is he?" Bulma continued to stare back at him. She needed to just play dumb like Vegeta said. "Lord, I don't know what you are talking about." Feeling his gaze into her eyes she tried not to show the lie.

"So this is how it is going to be. We will see if you still don't know what I am talking about when I throw you in the dungeon." Goku started to yank, pulling her arm, she could hear Chichi call after.

"No, Goku. Don't. She is pregnant. Please don't." But Goku refused to let her go still pulling on her arm roughly.

Bulma knew Vegeta would get her out of this, that is why she saved him and he trusted her. Goku harshly threw her in a cell slamming the door behind her. Bulma now was the prisoner like Vegeta once was waiting for her.

"Goku, please don't do this. She said she doesn't know what you are talking about. I know she can't be lying. Please reconsider." Chichi begged tears started to fall from her eyes.

"NO!" Goku yelled. "She disobeyed us. Not just me, but you also. She will remain here until she tells us the whereabouts of Vegeta. Hopefully she will think of that child more than her heart." Goku turned and walked away.

"Bulma, please tell me you were telling the truth to my husband." Chichi looked Bulma's in the eyes, searching her blue orbs for the truth.

Bulma hated lying to her and didn't want to. She didn't think she could lie to her after everything Chichi had done for her. This was how she repaid her, but Bulma had made her decision. She was going to break Vegeta free no matter what happened with her, no matter who she became close to. Bulma spun around walking to the bed to lie down. She could hear Chichi start to sob louder running upstairs, hearing her shoes click on the ground. Now it was Bulma's turn to wait and she knew Vegeta would come for her, she continued telling herself that.

7 months later...

Bulma had awoken from her sleep with pain and discomfort from her lower region. The baby she was carrying had moved slightly lower meaning she was about to give birth. She moved to stand until she felt liquid drip down her leg which halted Bulma from moving any further. "Hello, is anyone there? I am giving birth and would like to not have it here."

Bulma had still been locked in the dungeon getting no sympathy from Goku and no longer Chichi. When Bulma had given Chichi the cold shoulder, Chichi had no longer came to visit her. Bulma had spent days and nights in her little cell which was causing her to worry about Vegeta after a couple months. With Bulma not there to help him or to get the cuffs off of him Bulma started to worry for the worse. Pushing it the back of her mind she tried to thank positive about him.

Bulma started to worry after about 4 months about her and the baby thinking this was not the life she wanted for her and the baby. She started to contemplate ways to get her out of here. She didn't want to go back home knowing that she definitely had to marry Yamacha after having his baby, but then it made her wonder. Is Yamacha still waiting for her and where did he go after she had that encounter with him? Especially having his baby her parents would want her to be with Yamacha for the baby not caring what he did to her. Her parents cared about her very much but when it came for her to have a family and move on with her life was a different story.

She wanted to wait for Vegeta, she wanted to continue to hope that he was going to save her, but Bulma's thoughts would twist things around. Maybe he did escape ran to another hiding place to move on with his life. Bulma would squash the idea knowing that was not the kind of man Vegeta was. Vegeta made a promise to himself to take down Goku and he was not someone to give up. She knew Vegeta a lot better than he thought she did.

She waited for the guard to come to her cell peeking in to make sure she was not fibbing. "Could you please get me the hell out of here? This is not a place to be giving birth, you idiot." Bulma held on to her protruding stomach hoping the baby would just wait a little longer. She watched as two other guards walked in to help her to a bedroom for her to give birth.

Chichi had heard Bulma was giving birth and decided she wanted to be there when she gave birth either way. She still felt close to the girl even tho she had not gone to see her. After Bulma turned a cheek at her she felt that maybe it was all a lie to her and Bulma had a plan all along to get Vegeta out. It hurt Chichi to think that after everything she did for her. She gave her a place to say, food and care. She even took her to see Vegeta and was going to do it frequently for her. Chichi had walked in just as Bulma started to push for the baby to come to the world. She wondered if Goku would just let her go home. It has been months since Vegeta's disappearance and she assumed the worse.

Bulma started to push as hard as she could. She had 3 servants to help her with giving birth. Bulma never knew the extent of the pain of childbirth but after feeling it, she didn't think she ever wanted to go through this again.

"One more push, Bulma." One of the servants told Bulma.

'Yea, yea.' Bulma thought to herself. 'These stupid people need to just shut up and do their job.' She took a deep breath with one more final push then she felt the relief of her baby coming into the world. She could hear the baby scream with a set of lungs just like her.

"Congratulations, Miss. Briefs. It's healthy boy." One the servants handed him to her.

Bulma looked down at her new baby with her heart swelling with love and joy. She couldn't mask the smile that was on her face. She could see a little tousle of purple hair on top of the boy's head and as soon as his deep blue eyes looked back at her she felt a tear slide down her face. He had her same color eyes, but looking closer to the baby she knew who the father was. He had those same facial features as his father which made Bulma tear up more.

"Congrats, Bulma," Chichi said walking over to Bulma. Chichi looked down at the baby with a smile on her face but when she had a better look at the baby her smiled altered into shock."He looks just like..." Chichi couldn't finish the statement. She knew that this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Yea, I know." After letting the servants clean the baby and wrapping him in a blanket he finally quieted down. She started to coo the baby letting him hold on to her finger. "Now, what should I name you, little one?"

"Bulma, Goku isn't going to like this. We have never had a human give birth to a God's baby, but Goku is going to be furious." Chichi explained.

"I don't care. This is my baby and he can't take him away from me. Just tell Goku to let me go home and none of you will ever have to deal with me again." She waited for Chichi to say something but instead walked out the door. In search of Goku she hoped, Bulma wanted to go home. She didn't want to raise her baby here, this wasn't right for him.

Bulma waited for an hour till she heard the door swing open with such force she thought it would be ripped off the hinges. She jolted her head up to see Goku walking into her room. Apparently Chichi was right because Goku didn't look very happy with her.

"So not only did you help Vegeta escape but you give birth to his child! This is preposterous!" Goku walked closer to Bulma to get a better look at the baby. "This is the reason Gods are not to have relations with humans, this is what happens. Besides you said it was the human man's son."

"I thought it was. He raped me, you know!" You think I wanted this, any of this. I can't control everything that happened in my life and I can't control who I love. If you love your wife then you will understand that!" Bulma tried to soothe her crying baby after Goku's entrance.

"You are to go home as soon as you are able to. As far as that child, he is stay with the humans and to be raised one. I don't want to see you or the child again. And since it has been so long I am sure we will no longer have to deal with Vegeta." Goku turned abruptly to make his leave with Chichi on his heels.

Bulma had nothing more she wanted to say to any of the Gods. She was tired of all this that was happening to her and she was ready for her life to just be normal for once. Bulma had made the decision that once she was home she would again explain to her parents everything that happened to her and kick Yamacha out of her life once and for all. She would also be speaking to the guards at home to make sure she would never have to deal with Yamacha again.

Which then made Bulma start to think about Vegeta again. She still had high hopes that he was alright but it was becoming very slim after all these months. It had been so long since she had seen him and for all this to happen to him and her, he had missed the birth of his son. She gave her baby to the servants to lay him in his bassinet to sleep. Bulma was exhausted and figured this would be a good time for a nap. She quickly fed her baby and did what she needed to for him. Once she laid him back down for sleep, she did the same. She let her eyes flutter closes letting her dream world take over.

Bulma had awoken later that evening to complete silence. She was surprised because she knew the baby had to be hungry and she didn't hear him once cry. She felt she had been a sleep for a few hours, so it worried Bulma. She stood to walk over to the bassinet to see that it was empty. Bulma felt her heart drop in fear that someone took her baby. Frantic, she ran to the door to find her son. She saw a guard standing by her door stopping her. "Where the hell is my baby?"

"I am sorry, ma'am, but I do not know." She tried to leave but the guard had only stopped her.

"Let me go. I need to find my baby. Someone took my baby!" Bulma started to scream and yell trying to fight the guard off of her.

"You are to stay here. I will send a guard in search of your baby and find out what happened." The guard pushed Bulma back into the room while she was kicking and screaming. Once she was inside the door was locked this time.

Bulma had thrown herself on the bed in a fit of tears. Goku had told her that she and the baby would go home. She hated it more and more at each passing day and for them to take her baby away from her today was the last straw. She started to throw things around the room. The hot tear spilling down her face, she needed out of here. She needed to find her baby boy. Her baby, Trunks. Yes that is a perfect name for her baby. Trunks.

Author note: yea I know the chapter is short but I wanted to get this out on Christmas day for you all as a present so enjoy. I will be working on the next chapter and get it out as soon as I can. Enjoy! And review lots please. I am working xmas day for 5 hours so the reviews would be great for doing this for ya! lol


	27. Fighting for Life

Chapter 27 Fighting for Life

Bulma continued to lie on the bed trying to think of something to do to get her son back. Anything, but nothing would come to mind. She needed to get out of this room. She started to worry for Trunks having no idea where he was. She has had everything ripped from her. First Vegeta and now Trunks. Bulma stood from the bed walking to the door once more. She started to beat on the wooden door screaming for someone to answer her. She felt her fists start to hurt from the pounding. Letting herself fall to the floor with the tear blinding her vision she felt that her life would never be able to go one now with everyone dear was ripped from her. She heard the door open spring her head up to see the person walking in the door.

She felt her mouth fall open not sure if she was seeing what her eyes were letting her see. She stood to her feet walking up to the person. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, woman."

Bulma ran into his arms letting his arms envelop her. She felt the tears start to fall faster in happiness. "But how did you get the handcuffs off, how did you get in here with Goku coming after you?"

"I have my ways. I didn't abandon you. I was training. I knew that if I came here after getting the handcuffs I wouldn't be able to fight Goku, but after months of training and getting my strength back I know I can now. I snuck in without letting anyone see me. I took care of the guard outside the door. I will get you out of here in a secure area. " Vegeta grabbed her hands but she halted him to stop.

"No, they took my baby. I have to find Trunks. I am not leaving here until I have my baby." She watched Vegeta's eyes move from her face to her now somewhat flat stomach.

"You had the baby?" Vegeta asked in confusion. His eyebrows wrinkled together wandering if it was indeed the human's.

"Yes Vegeta. I gave birth to a boy this morning." Bulma moved closer, she knew the answer he wanted to know. "The baby is yours. He looks just like you. Goku is not happy that he is yours and I am thinking he was the one that took he. But was has me thinking is that Goku said that Trunks and I could leave. He never wanted to see us again. So I don't know why he would take him." She waited for Vegeta to respond. She figured he was still trying to take in the baby was his. She felt him rip his hand out of hers.

"It's mine?" He turned to face her with his eyes staring back into hers.

"Yes… you're not mad are you?" Bulma prepared herself thinking Vegeta would be upset she was indeed pregnant with his child and just gave birth to him.

"We will find him." He grabbed Bulma's hand once more guiding her down the hallways. Vegeta very quietly with Bulma in tow looked inside each door trying to find the baby first. He was still trying to swallow that he had a son, an heir. He was more content that it was with Bulma but Vegeta was not a family man. He in the end didn't want a child, that was not who he was. But having a child with Bulma seemed to make it better. That it seemed that it was destined to be that way.

Vegeta stopped outside Goku and Chichi's room setting his ear closely to the door in hopes of hearing a baby, but he heard nothing. He knew that just because he didn't hear baby sounds doesn't mean he is not in there, but Vegeta didn't want to risk finding Goku just yet. Not until he found the boy first. He grabbed the door handle taking a deep breath slowly and very quietly opening the door. He looked around the room to see that it was completely vacant. Vegeta walked in taking a better look to see if the baby was there, but there was no sign of him.

"He isn't here. Come on." Bulma followed after Vegeta.

Bulma started to worry more about it since there was still no sign of Trunks. Vegeta knew that even tho Radditz and Kylie had lived in the Underworld but they will had a room here. That was the way it was when Vegeta had been in charge. He made his way to his old room being the last main room that they searched. The only other place he could have been taken was to the Underworld, but he had hoped that he was not taken that far away.

Vegeta reached the room not caring if anyone was in there. He barged into the room to see Kylie and Radditz in bed together with a bassinet in the bed next to them.

"I thought you… How did you get here?" Kylie asked astonished to see Vegeta before her.

"Yea, well you thought wrong."

"Enough of this. Where the fuck is my baby?" Bulma yelled running to the bassinet to find Trunks lying comfortably asleep. "Why did you take my baby?"

"I lost my baby… again. When I heard you had a baby and that baby was a half God I knew he needed to stay here with Gods, so I was going to raise the baby here."

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Bulma started to lunge at Kylie, but Kylie easily pushed her away. Vegeta started after Kylie but was stopped by a blow to the face from Radditz.

"I don't think so, brother." Radditz threw another punch but Vegeta stopped his fist this time.

Vegeta and Radditz started to throw punches and kicks at each other while Bulma tried to get her son from Kylie. "He belongs with me, he is my son."

Kylie grabbed Bulma by the neck and pushed her against the wall. Vegeta kicked Radditz causing his body to hit the wall with a thud. Vegeta grabbed Kylie throwing her away from Bulma. Radditz came behind Vegeta with a dagger in hand stabbing him in the shoulder. Pulling Radditz over his shoulder flinging him to the ground. Pulling the dagger out of his shoulder he buried it deep into Radditz's chest, driving it into his heart.

NNOOO!" Kylie screamed. She ran to Vegeta but he easily pushed her into a nearby wall knocking her out. Vegeta pulled Bulma from the ground letting her grab the baby. Vegeta was disgusted at how easy it was to kill Radditz, he was so weak.

"Vegeta, you are all Gods. How is a small little dagger like that killed Radditz?" Bulma asked puzzled.

"Remember the handcuffs that were put on me that made me weak, that same metal is what can kill us Gods. I know it sounds weak but the pathetic thing everyone has a weakness." Vegeta quickly turned to get her out of the palace.

Bulma followed Vegeta through the palace. She could see the door until she felt a hand on her, pulling her back. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta quickly turned to come face to face with Goku. "So you are alive?"

"Yes. I came back to take what is rightfully mine and that is your place."

"Not if I can help it." Goku charged at Vegeta landing a punch to Vegeta's face sending Vegeta back. Bulma moved to a corner in the room to get out of the way. She watched in horror as Goku landed blows and kicks to Vegeta. Bulma started to move but caught a glimpse of someone walking by. Looking over she saw Chichi walk in to watch in horror between the two brothers.

Chichi turned to see Bulma standing watching between the brothers and herself. She started to walk over to Bulma but saw Bulma started to walk away from her trying to watch out to not be hit by either of the brothers.

"Bulma, Wait." Chichi started to run after Bulma.

Bulma halted not wanting to fall or get hurt and hurting Trunks in the process. "Bulma you have to make them stop. They are going to kill each other. There has to be a way we can all compromise."

"No. I don't feel pity for anyone here. Radditz and Kylie had taken my baby from me. Did you know that?" She watched as Chichi stared back at her with shock written all over her face. "I am fed up all these God and Goddesses. They try to make things better but all they are doing is hurting themselves and others. There was no problem with Vegeta and I being together and if by killing Goku is the only way for us to be together then so be it." Chichi just stared back at Bulma. Not really knowing what to say. Bulma felt like a cold-hearted bitch by saying that, but she felt no pity for any of them. They have done nothing but made her life a living hell and Radditz who raped her they turned a cheek at her. They did nothing, she felt they didn't care.

She turned her attention back to the fight to see Vegeta was having the upper hand beating Goku to the ground. Blood was spilling from Goku's perfect face turning a reddish color. Vegeta had some cuts and bruises but nothing like Goku. She could see Goku's eyes started to roll to the back of his head falling unconscious. She turned to see Chichi on the ground in tears for her husband, how everything had turned out. Vegeta stood off of Goku walking over to Bulma who wasn't able to move. She started to realize that it shouldn't be this way, if they had allowed them to be together, but she knew that wasn't Vegeta's main motive. He wanted Goku's position and he would stop at nothing to have it. She started back at his cold black eyes searching.

"Is this how it has to be?" She asked.

"Yes, there was no other way you knew by letting me out this was the way it was going to be." Vegeta stated coldly to her.

Bulma let her head fall looking at her baby. She felt a small tug at the corner of her lip in happiness that she would have the family she wanted. She looked back at Vegeta to give him a small kiss but watched his body slightly jerk forward. His eyes were motionless, just staring forward. She looked down to see an arrow right through his chest. Vegeta dropped to his knees letting his hand hit the ground to hold him up.

"NOOO!" Bulma yelled looking down at Vegeta as he tried to pull the arrow out. She looked around to see no one but then off in a far distance she could make out a small figure holding a bow and arrow. Just as Vegeta pulled the arrow out of his chest another arrow went flying through the air puncturing his chest once more causing Vegeta to jerk forward again. Blood started to spill out his mouth and from the hole in his chest.

"PLEASE STOP!" Bulma moved to stand in the way of Vegeta but still protecting the baby. The figure ran back in the halls. Bulma moved back to face Vegeta as he tried to hold himself up but his arm gave out as he fell to the ground. He rolled on his back coughing, spitting up blood.

"Please be alright. I can't live without you. I love you, Vegeta." Vegeta turned to look into her blue orbs watching as the tears fell down her face. He reached a shaky hand out to her lightly touching her cheek, wiping the tears away. He moved his hand to his baby lightly touching the baby. Vegeta was no longer able to hold his hand up letting it fall to the ground. He was fighting with each breath trying to hang on. He watched as the woman above him started to wail, begging him not to die.

"Woman, you will be alright. Raise my son to be a strong warrior, let him fight for his right. You are a strong woman and will take care of yourself. Just know that I am glad that you walked into my life and changed it. I care for you, woman." Vegeta could feel his last breath coming, he tried to hold on just a little more but each word he was saying was making it difficult. "I love you." Vegeta let his eyes fall back, closing his eyes. With one final breath he felt blackness and cold all around him.

Author note: I am sure a lot of you are not happy with it BUT this is NOT the ending. I still have a couple more chapters left and then it will be the end. I am happy with all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Made me smile and loved the reviews for my xmas present back. I will have the next chapter up hopefully Wednesday since I am off 3 days after that and wont be able to still Sunday, but i will be working my butt off to try and get it out to you guys. Thanks again.

Also I have another idea for a story next... thinking of the army wife thing... making Bulma a army wife... not saying who the husband is. What do you think? Yay or Nah?


	28. Together forever?

Author Note: Larentia thank you for pointing out my errors. I had such a bad luck with beta readers and figured I was almost done and everyone did so great with my minor grammar error. Thanks!

Chapter 28

Bulma stared down at Vegeta realizing that his last ounce of life he had, had slipped away. He was permanently gone from her; Bulma was not handling this well. She let the tears pour from her eyes letting herself go. She had sat baby Trunks down beside her. With her hands and arms trembling she was finding it hard to hold him. She let her body fall on top of his wailing into his chest no longer feeling his chest move from breathing, hearing his heart beating.

She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't care, she ignored the people talking. Her heart had shattered to a million pieces, the aching in her chest growing more painful as realization became more and more clear that Vegeta was gone. Her vision was completely blinded by the tears; she could feel the soreness from her eyes and was no longer able to breathe out of her nose. She could hear Trunks crying beside her which came to mind that she didn't think she could raise Trunks. Seeing that he had so much of Vegeta's looks, it was hurting Bulma knowing she was going to raise him on her own. She wanted a family and that was now ripped from her.

She could feel a small hand on her back making circular motions around trying to sooth her. She didn't want soothing especially from anyone from here. She blamed them, she knew one of them had killed Vegeta and she would never forgive them for it. She sat up trying to push the hand away to see it was connected to Chichi. She assumed it was Chichi, she was the only one that showed any care towards her.

"Go away." Bulma continued to stare down at Vegeta thinking he would spring back to life. Waking up telling her everything would be alright. That they would be together forever, but she knew that was not going to happen. She needed to face reality and that was what she was having a hard time doing.

"Come on, Bulma. Let's go somewhere else. Trunks is crying and I am sure he is hungry." Chichi tried to console Bulma. She knew Bulma was furious with her but she needed to get her somewhere to calm down.

"NO! I don't care." Bulma spun to stand to her feet seeing everyone that was in the room. She saw Goku, Chichi, Kylie, Juu and Krillin who held on a bow and arrow. She knew now who had shot Vegeta. "You all are so fucking stupid! You think you know what is right for everyone, what the right choices are. Look around you and look where the hell you are. Either taking someone's child, cheating, not caring for family or being fake. You all are so proud of yourself. This is sad that this is what my people pray to, to a bunch of Gods like you? You are no different than us. Killing your own brother! I see Goku is not dead so there was no reason for you to kill Vegeta." Bulma turned back, looking at Vegeta's body. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. She bent down to pick Trunks up heading for the door, but said one more thing. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Pulling on the big wooden door she started to make her way back home, to Earth.

The Gods and Goddesses looked around each other not able to say a word. None of them knew what to say but they were all thinking the same thing. They took things way out of control and could have made the outcome so much better.

"Goku, is there nothing we can do for Vegeta?"

"Yes, but I don't think…" Goku couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I think it is a wise choice." Krillin spoke up. He didn't feel right killing his brother and he knew it was wrong, but when he saw Goku lying on the floor and Chichi in tears, he had thought Vegeta had killed him. He was only protecting his family.

Goku ran after Bulma trying to stop her. "Hey, wait a minute."

Bulma wanted to keep walking; she didn't care for what he had to say. No matter what he had to say it wasn't going to make up that Vegeta was dead on the floor.

"We can still save Vegeta."

Bulma stopped dead in her track. Did she hear him right? No, it can't be true. She is hearing things her mind and heart want to hear, but she waited to make sure.

Goku caught up with Bulma moving to stand in front of her to make sure he had her full attention. He looked into her saddened eyes searching, seeing that if there was actual love there for Vegeta. He could never understand how anyone could have actually fallen in love with the dark God. He knew that Kylie had never loved him and the marriage was just to make a child, an heir. "We can bring him back."

"But how?" Bulma asked letting the tears spill fall down in her face. She didn't want to get her hopes up for something that might not work.

"We, Gods do not tell things about us or how we can do things. Just know that I will go talk to him. But if he doesn't cooperate then he will stay there." Bulma nodded understanding him. "You just go back to your room and wait there. I will be back as soon as possible."

Bulma turned to walk back into the palace but stopped momentarily, "thank you, Goku." Goku gave a smile and she turned to walk back into the palace. She didn't stop to listen to what any of the other Gods had to say to her, especially Chichi. She didn't want to have a deep conversation with her right now, possibly never. She headed up to her room with Trunks to wait for Goku. She hoped and prayed that things would work out. She needed her happy ending.

Goku walked back into the palace letting the others know of the plan. "I am going to go talk to Vegeta. I will be back as soon as I can." He turned to make his leave letting his feet carrying him as fast as they could. He wanted to get this over with. He knew Vegeta wouldn't be happy to see him, but he was only doing this for the human girl. Goku knew he had a long journey ahead of him. He had two guards behind him carrying Vegeta's body.

The underworld that Vegeta was reigned over was for the humans, but Gods died, too. Unfortunately they were not immortal. They had their own underworld they would go to. Goku had never in the past went to get a God out of the underworld, there was no need for it. Mostly all the Gods would pass on from old age, but he knew things would be different with Vegeta. He was curious to see what Vegeta would do once Goku gave him the option.

Goku felt like he was walking for days but finally came to a tall black iron gate. Walking in without dealing with anything, that was the perk of being the God he was. After speaking to the guard, he waited for Vegeta's soul to pass through.

"Well, its saddening that I didn't kill you, brother." Vegeta spoke with such malice and anger.

"Yes, but I come here with a proposition for you. I am sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life here in the underworld do you?" Goku waited for Vegeta's response.

"I am listening." Vegeta stood stern with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am willing to give you your life back, but" Goku paused a moment before continuing. "You will no longer be a God, but a human."

Vegeta felt the anger and rage build inside of him. "What? To have my title taken away, who I am. No." Vegeta turned his head away.

"Vegeta, you have a child and the human girl that wants to be with you. I came here for-"

"Well you wasted a trip then. I am not going to downgrade myself to be a weak human. I am a GOD!" Vegeta interrupted Goku. The woman did cross Vegeta's mind but he is a God, that was who he is.

"Then you will stay here." Goku was trying to get Vegeta to understand, that he doesn't belong there.

"Fine." Vegeta turned to leave. He was still enraged that his stupid pint size brother had killed him.

"Vegeta, I saw the way you acted to the girl. The feelings you showed towards her. You are not this big tough guy you put on, there is something deeper than that I saw that. That is the person you need to be." Goku was trying to reason with him.

Which must have made Vegeta think about it, because he had stopped walking. Vegeta knew he didn't want to be locked here for the rest of his life, but at the same time being a human is far worse.

"Vegeta, this is your last chance. I won't come back here ever again once I leave." Vegeta started to contemplate his choice.

Bulma had fed Trunks and started to feel her body tire from the events that took place today. She let her body ease onto the bed trying to rest, letting her mind ease, but it didn't seem to help. Her mind kept replaying over and over that Vegeta was killed in front of her. She wanted to erase it from her memory but wasn't going to be possible.

She heard the door to her bedroom creak open, Bulma quickly sat up in hopes that it was Vegeta, but saw Goku walk through. Bulma was afraid that it must have not gone well. She let her shoulders slump letting the sadness tremble through her body.

"I talked to him and I gave him an option. He said no." He watched as Bulma started to sob wishing whatever option Goku had given him that he had taken it. "But I started to think about what you had said about family. I took it into consideration. So I told him that he doesn't try this again, trying to take over my position that I would let him come back here. But as soon as I hear anything about him trying it again, he is gone."

Bulma nodded her head happily. She wanted to see Vegeta, she wanted him to hold her once more.

"The law is that a God is to not have any relations with a human, but since there is a child already involved I will dismiss it. Kylie will be told to move back here and we will find another God that is fit to be with her. I will not repeat myself on any of this." Goku felt like he was talking to her like a child but he wanted to get his point across. He didn't need any of this to happen again.

She waited on her bed for Goku to finish. The last little bit he said was drowned out by her excitement and her heart racing to see Vegeta again. This was the life she wanted, she dreamed of in the end.

Vegeta walked into the room still with the same angry face but Bulma knew more deep down that Vegeta was glad to see her. She knew who he really was underneath his rough exterior. She had ran up to Vegeta letting her arms wrap around his neck burying her face into his neck letting the tears of joys for the first time pour from her eyes. She looked up to see Goku was smiling at her while she mouthed thank you to him. He turned to make his leave letting the two be alone.

2 months later...

Bulma was sitting on the throne that outlook over the underworld from the balcony of the throne room. She had a smile on her face while she was knitting Trunks a shirt. She found other things to let time go by while she had moved back here. But the one thing she loved was that she no longer had to hide, she no longer had to sneak around that was what she wanted all along. Kylie had moved out after a week of Bulma being back. She was punished for taking the baby and was made to do heavy duty work around the palace. Bulma wanted to throw it in Kylie's that she had won, but Bulma knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

She felt two arms come over her shoulder with his lips to her ear. "You know the brat is sleeping and we have some time alone. You have a lot of making up to do."

Bulma stood stalking over to Vegeta with pure look of lust. "Oh I know, but are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Handle it, woman you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Vegeta smirked licking his lips.

"Oh I do. That is why I chose this life and not the other. Speaking of my other life, what if Yamacha comes back? Did we ever find out about that?"

"Don't worry about it, woman. If he comes back I will take care of him once in for all." He grabbed Bulma around the waist pulling her into him. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were here." Bulma moved to let her lips connect with his in a deep passionate kiss.

Author note: Well there you have it... THE END! Hope you all enjoyed it and I loved all the reviews. Keep them coming for the final chapter. I got one yes and one no for the story idea. I need more to let me know. What do you all think for my next story to be on the army life and Bulma being a army wife and the drama that comes with it?


End file.
